La fuerza de la naturaleza
by Sensmoi
Summary: El amor es capaz de superar cualquier obstaculo. Y esta joven pareja lo sabe muy bien, ¿Será capaz el amor superar la fuerza de la Naturaleza?. Capítulo 20 arriba. Lemmons. Inspirada en el terremoto de Chile el 27 febrero 2010.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas cómo están? Hace días que tuve una idea de crear un fics que se relacionara con el terremoto que ocurrió en Chile el 27 de febrero del 2010, creo que no he leído ningún fics que hable de algo parecido y me pareció una idea bastante original, bueno además que sirve de desahogo, ya que hace poquito se cumplio un año, y con eso se vuelven a recordar todo lo malo que ocurrió y a todas las personas que perdimos, yo perdí a tres familiares… Es un tema delicado para mí y no hablo conb muchas personas de eso, pero creo que escribir es una buena terapia para olvidar las cosas malas.**

**Espero que les guste esta historia (:**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es de mi propiedad espero que la disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1**

**SERENA POV**

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad esperando la llegada de una visita muy especial, llevaba un rato esperando, el vuelo se había retrasado casi una hora estaba comenzando a aburrirme, comencé a jugar con mis largos cabellos rubios, de vez en cuando veía una que otra punta partida, pensé en cortarlo pero recordé que a cierta persona le gusta así de largo. Sonreí tontamente al pensar en él

A las 10:30 de la mañana aterrizo el avión, me dispuse a esperar mientras aparecía esa persona. Y de pronto apareció

-Serena- Me dijo completamente alegre.

-Darien, al fin llegaste.- Corrí y me lancé a sus brazos, me recibió feliz y me hizo girar un par de veces, luego se detuvo y me miro con infinita ternura.

-Te extrañe tanto mi amor.- Por eso lo amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti, pero ya estamos juntos.- Dije uniendo mis labios a los de mi novio.

-Y tus besos, no se como pude vivir sin ellos durante un año.-

-No fue un año, recuerda que te fui a ver un par de veces.- Debería agradecer el esfuerzo que hice en ir a verlo.

-Si los cuento.- Dijo mientras ponía cara pensativo, como si estuviera contando mentalmente.- son 10 días de 365, la verdad es que no es mucho.- Ahora fingía enfado.

-Si, yo también creo que es muy poco tiempo, pero recuerda que tú mismo me dijiste que los estudios estaban primero, así que no te quejes- Cuando le conviene olvida que él me hizo prometer que por nada del mundo debía dejar en mis estudios en segundo plano, él también lo prometió, pero, a él no le cuesta nada hacerlo.

-No se en que estaba pensando cuando te dije eso.- Yo tampoco lo se.

-Por lo menos eso ya no corre para ti, ahora que ya eres un médico graduado.- Dije un poco burlesca.

-Si, es cierto ya no corre para mi, será mejor irnos a casa, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Darien, sólo piensas en eso.- Reí ante su comentario.

-No, sólo pienso en ti… Y a veces en eso.- Dijo riendo.- Vamos a casa.-

Tomados de la mano salimos rumbo a mi hogar, Darien traía muy poco equipaje ya que tenía mucho en mi casa, ya era costumbre pasar las vacaciones de verano juntos, primero viajábamos al norte y estábamos dos semanas con sus hermanos y luego veníamos a mi casa, sin embargo esto año fue distinto.

El camino en el auto fue silencioso, pero, era un silencio agradable, no necesitaba estar hablando siempre con Darien, a veces él sólo me miraba y yo ya sabía lo quería decir.

Es extraño nunca antes me había pasado nada parecido con un chico, aunque claro, hay que decirlo, Darien no es un chico cualquiera, es el amor de mi vida.

Una vez en una serie alguien dijo que en la antigüedad creían en que los humanos tenían dos cabezas, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas, los dioses se sintieron amenazados por estos súper-humanos y nos convirtieron en lo que somos. Desde ese momento los humanos andan en busca de su otra mitad para poder complementarse y volver a ser uno solo. Yo puedo decir felizmente que ya he encontrado a mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela.

-Sere, en qué piensas, te vez muy concentrada.- Me dijo Darien suavemente.

-Sólo en lo mucho que te amo.- Le sonreí

-Linda.- Me regalo una sonrisa de esas que me derriten.- Al fin llegamos.- Bajamos del auto, él con su equipaje, y entramos a nuestro hogar, por fin estábamos juntos, ya no tendría más noches de soledad.

-Amor quieres algo para comer ¿?.- Le dije

-No gracias, sólo quiero recostarme un momento.- Me dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

Yo me quede ordenando un poco, era una maniática del orden y la limpieza así que lo hacía varias veces al día, pero cuando estaba Darien no podía hacerlo tan seguido, él es muy ordenado, no me quejo, pero no le agrada que yo sea tan fanática del orden, creo que son cosas de hombres.-

-Sere no vas a acompañarme ¿?.- Me dijo Darien asomándose por la puerta del dormitorio.

-Pensé que dormirías.-

-No quiero dormir, sólo quiero estar encima de la cama contigo a mi lado.- Este hombre es demasiado tierno, fui a mi habitación, él ya se había acostado, fui a su lado, le di un breve beso en los labios y luego lo abrace.

-¿Cómo están tus hermanos?-

-Mucho mejor, a Yaten le costo más superarlo que a Rei, tú sabes que era muy unido con mi madre.-

-Si… No se molestaron por qué venías a verme ¿?- Dije algo preocupada.

-Claro que no, sabes que te adoran, de hecho ellos querían que yo me viniera antes, decían que necesitaba descansar, así que apenas llego mi primo me vine.- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Se que suena egoísta, pero le agradezco a tu primo por llegar, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti.- Si, lo reconozco soy muy egoísta, si fuera por mi tendría a Darien sólo para mí, pero lamentablemente debo compartirlo con su familia.

-Amor me encanta que seas egoísta.- Me abrazo mucho más fuerte y me beso como sólo él sabe hacerlo.- Estaba pensando en que tal vez debería traer a vivir a mis hermanos a Santiago.-

-¿Tú crees que les gustará vivir ahí?- Dije algo sorprendida.

-Claro que si, ellos querían mudarse, pero fue antes de que muriera mamá, yo creo que necesitan un cambio de aire, recuerdas la casa que fuimos a ver el año pasado… Es perfecta para nosotros, es bastante grande, así podremos vivir todos juntos, claro si a ti no te molesta.-

-Cómo me va a molestar, me parece una idea fantástica.- Lo mejor será que lo tendré siempre a mi lado.

Luego de eso comenzó a darme sueño, y me quede profundamente dormida en brazos de mi amor.

* * *

**Se que es algo corto este primer capítulo, pero el siguiente será más largo ya que Darien contará parte de su historia con Serena, no creo que sea un fics muy largo, pero cada día surgen nuevas ideas y se ha ido alargando un poco, así que, que sea lo que Dios y mi mente quieran.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, acepto consejos. Las dejo invitadas también para que lean mi primer fics ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, aún no he podido subir el capítulo 15, yo creo que mañana o el jueves lo haré.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, pero antes de que lean quisiera decirles que el terremoto aún no se va a desarrollar en la historia, quisiera hacerlo en dos capítulos más, ya que quiero que primero conozcan algo más de los personajes, ellos son una pareja común y corriente y que por cosas de la vida se ven enfrentados a este desastre natural, y cómo esto influirá en sus vidas. **

**Ahora si pueden leer les recuerdo que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y que la historia fue escrita por mí en un momento de máxima inspiración xD!**

**DARIEN POV**

Tengo tanto sueño, quisiera dormir y poder descansar al fin, pero no puedo, mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas, pienso una y otra vez en todo lo que ha pasado, en mi vida, en mi familia, y como de un momento a otro todo cambia…

Soy Darien Chiba y tengo 26 años, hace un año que termine mi carrera de Medicina, soy del norte del país, de Antofagasta, mis buenas notas me permitieron estudiar en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país. Pero mi historia no comienza ahí.

Soy el mayor de tres hermanos, Rei tiene 25 y Yaten 22 años, se podría decir que tengo otro hermano más, Taiki. Él tiene mi misma edad, pero no es mi hermano biológico, él es mi primo, su madre era hermana de mi madre, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando él tenía un año, desde ese momento vive con nosotros, y paso a ser uno más de nuestra familia.

Mis padres siempre fueron muy buenos con nosotros, los mejores padres diría yo, de vez en cuando tenía problemas con mi madre, pero eran cosas muy tontas, casi siempre era porque no quería hacer el aseo de mi pieza, o porque me quedaba viendo televisión hasta tarde. Con mi padre todo era muy distinto, él era mi mejor amigo, me ayudaba en todo, me daba consejos, siempre fui su regalón.

Rei era la protegida de mi madre, como era la única mujer, debo reconocer que a veces eso me molestaba, ya que se salvaba de hacer algunas cosas, claro que todo eso cambió cuando le descubrieron la enfermedad cardiaca a mi hermano Yaten, resulta que su corazón no estaba creciendo junto con él. Fue operado varas veces ya que siempre su organismo rechazaba los trasplantes, incluso una vez creímos que lo perderíamos, pero gracias a la medicina y a Dios, encontramos un corazón que si acepto y que lo utiliza hasta el día de hoy.

Creo que la enfermedad de Yaten nos hizo unirnos más como familia, y apreciar lo que tenemos. Yo disfrutaba tanto estar con mi familia, y cada vez me unía más con mi padre.

Mi padre, él era mi héroe, yo quería ser como él cuando fuera grande. Él era profesor, hacía clases en una universidad, y además hacía clases en una escuelita a la cual asistían niños con vulnerabilidad social. Yo quería ser como él, traspasar mis conocimientos a personas que saben menos, ayudar a la gente pobre, eso era lo que quería.

El sueño de mi padre era ver entrar a la universidad a esos niñitos que ayudaba, algunos de ellos tenían que trabajar para poder alimentar a sus hermanos ya que sus padres eran alcohólicos o drogadictos, y poco a poco ese se fue convirtiendo en mi sueño también, yo soñaba con ayudar a mi padre, tal vez tener una propia escuela, y así poder darle una oportunidad aquellos que no han tenido buena suerte en la vida.

Cuando yo tenía doce años todos mis sueños se destrozaron. Iba con mi padre de regreso a la casa, a veces lo acompañaba a la escuela y lo ayudaba, me gustaba compartir con esos niños. Era de noche, íbamos por la carretera, fue todo tan rápido, recuerdo que íbamos cantando una canción que sonaba en la radio, se veía tan feliz, de la nada aparece un auto que venía en sentido contrario, estaba intentando adelantar, mi padre no pudo esquivarlo, nos choco de frente, increíblemente, a mi no me paso nada, pero no pude decir lo mismo de mi papá, como pude salí del auto e intente sacarlo a él, otros vehículos que pasaron por ahí llamaron a una ambulancia.

Hice todo lo que pude, pero la maldita ambulancia no llegaba y la vida de mi padre se me iba de las manos, intentaba detener la hemorragia que tenía a un costado de su estomago, pero mis manos eran tan pequeñas, no pude hacer nada, mi padre yacía muerto a mi lado… Y yo no pude hacer nada.

Ese día deje de ser quien era, el niño tierno, el niño soñador murió, fue enterrado el mismo día que enterraron a mi padre. Ese día jure que nadie más volvería a pasar por eso si es que podía evitarlo, Así fue como me convertí en doctor.

Ya adolescente me fui a vivir a la capital del país, había logrado entrar a la escuela de medicina, cumpliría el juramento que le hice a mi padre aquel día. Se me hizo todo tan fácil, siempre sacaba las mejores notas, los profesores me amaban y, las chicas también, eso era la mejor de todo.

Cuando mi padre murió me convertí en una persona fría, yo creo que era porque me daba miedo demostrar mis sentimientos, querer a alguien y de un momento a otro perderlo, si ese era mi miedo.

Nunca tuve una novia, nunca me enamore, reconozco que utilizaba a las chicas sólo para satisfacer mis necesidades carnales, nunca estaba satisfecho, debo reconocer que nunca me llegue a sentir completo.

Utilizaba a las mujeres sólo para tener sexo, y aunque siempre salían lastimadas, siempre volvían, mi reputación la conocía todo el mundo y aún así a veces llegaban chicas con la esperanza de hacerme cambiar y enseñarme lo que realmente era el amor, nunca lo lograron, y yo muy profundamente comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de conocer el amor algún día, y volver a ser el niño alegre, tierno y atento que había sido tiempo atrás. Comenzaba a creer que jamás volvería a soñar.

Hasta que la conocí a ella.

Fue en tercer año cuando la vi por primera vez. Como tenía muy buenas notas se me dio la posibilidad de hacer algunas ayudantías a los alumnos de primer año. Apenas la vi sentí una atracción por ella, no sabía muy bien que era, pero, era más que sólo querer llevarla a la cama, si, de eso estaba seguro.

Con el pasar de las semanas me fui dando cuenta que ella no se interesaba ni un poco en mí, y eso me mataba sobre todo cuando todas sus compañeras se me insinuaban y ella con suerte me miraba. Quería llamar su atención de alguna forma pero no sabía cómo, empecé olvidando su nombre cada vez que tenía que salir a resolver un ejercicio, no funcionaba mucho ya que se enojaba bastante, pero luego me decía "Es Serena trata de no olvidarlo".

El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido, no me había dado ni cuenta cuando ya estábamos a finales del año y yo no había podido entablar una conversación decente con ella. Y nunca pude hacerlo, al menos ese año. Mis vacaciones las pase en casa de mi madre como todos los años, y hacía lo que venía haciendo desde hace años, iba a la disco conocía un par de chicas, las llevaba al motel y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo, así fue todo mi verano. Hasta que volví a la universidad.

Un día iba caminando por un pasillo distraído, no recuerdo en que pensaba, y choque con alguien, una mujer, la fuerza de mi golpe la hizo caer al suelo y soltar todos los papeles que traía, los cuales no eran pocos. Comencé a ayudarla a recoger los papeles, el último lo tomamos ambos juntos, puse mi mano sobre la de ella, la mire y entonces lo supe.

Era ella, era Serena, nunca había sentido algo así, he tocado a muchas mujeres en mi vida y jamás sentí algo como esto, fue como electricidad, fue como… Magia.

Tenía que acercarme a ella pero no sabía cómo… Por primera vez quería estar con una chica y no sé cómo actuar… Si serás idiota.

Luego de eso hice de todo para acercarme a ella, pero siempre me rechazaba. Un día la deje de ver, no asistió a clases durante una semana, me preocupe y averigüe que había pasado con ella, sus padres habían muerto. Pensé que no la volvería a ver, por lo menos hasta que acabara el semestre, sin embargo me sorprendí cuando la vi de vuelta, habían pasado sólo dos semanas, ella era una mujer fuerte.

Comencé a acercarme de a poco, no era mucho lo que hablábamos pero por lo menos ahora no me rechazaba, y luego se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea, me entere que había bajado su rendimiento académico, así que le ofrecí ayuda, y así partió todo, al poco tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, y yo cada vez me enamoraba más de ella.

Dos meses antes de salir de clases, le declare mi amor, no fue nada muy especial, ya que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, era primera vez que hacía algo como eso, y por más que intente hacer algo lindo, organizar una cena, tal vez un poema y luego declarar mi amor, no lo pude hacer, así que un día mientras estudiábamos para un examen le deje una nota en uno de los libros.

Decía "Eres el amor de mi vida, quieres ser mi novia?", al principio creyó que era una broma, se enojo mucho, pero cuando le dije que era cierto, su cara cambio de inmediato a una de sorpresa.

De todas las posibles respuestas que pensé podría darme, jamás espere que me dijese algo como lo que me dijo.

Me confesó que se había enamorado de mí desde el primer momento en que me vio, pero luego de escuchar todo lo que decían de mí lo mejor era alejarse.

La entendí completamente, después de todo yo no tenía la mejor la reputación, eso sí tenía que reconocer que desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, deje de estar con mujeres y me dedique completamente a que ella supiera de mi existencia. Lo que nunca supe fue que ella siempre supo de mí.

Desde ese día nos hicimos novios.

El año termino, y con ellos ambos debíamos volver a nuestras ciudades natales, ella tenía que volver al sur, a Constitución, mientras que yo debía volver al norte, a Antofagasta. No quería separarme de ella, así que la invite a pasar unos días en mi casa. Todos la amaron, y mi madre se alegro bastante ya que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

Estuvo sólo dos semanas en mi casa, yo quería que se quedara todo el verano, pero tenía que volver a su hogar ya que su hermana vendría a visitarla, ella vivía aún más al sur, en Concepción.

Comenzaba otro año académico, yo quería dar un paso más en nuestra relación, era cierto que no llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero yo sabía que era perfecta para mí así que no lo dude ni un segundo cuando le propuse vivir juntos, ella al principio lo dudo un poco, pero finalmente acepto además que así ahorrábamos dinero, ya que ambos arrendábamos casa mientras estábamos en Santiago.

Tuve que esperar un año para recién hacer el amor con ella, un año en el que no paso nada, físicamente hablando, ya que, habitualmente imaginaba otro tipo de cosas y tuve que resistirme a la idea de hacerla mía en todas las posiciones posibles. El amor que sentía por ella me ayudaba a dejar mis necesidades básicas de lado.

Fue un gran cambio, pasar de ser el mujeriego que tenía sexo todos los días de la semana con chicas distintas, el chico que estuvo con casi la mitad de la mujeres de la universidad, a ser un hombre fiel, cariñoso y sin tener sexo todos los días de la semana, el amor me cambio. Ella vale eso y mucho más, y ahora por fin puedo decir que se siente hacer el amor, porque eso es lo que hago con ella, nunca más tendré sexo, de ahora en adelante sólo haré el amor con mi Serena, la mujer de mi vida.

Cada segundo que vivía con ella yo aprendía algo nuevo, conocí lo que era amar y ser amado. Conocí lo que era el respeto, la fidelidad, me ha enseñado tantas cosas, y amo eso, amo que sea tan buena persona, tan generosa, amo que tenga tantos sueños y anhelos, amo la forma en que me mira, como sonríe, amo su largo cabello rubio, su piel blanca, amo que sea tan pequeña, amo hacer el amor con ella, y abrazarla fuertemente hasta quedarme dormido, amo verla dormir a mi lado y amo verla despertar.

Amo tocarla y sentir lo mismo que sentí esa primera vez que la toque. Pero lo que más amo de ella es que me hizo volver a creer en el amor, vuelvo a ser el Darien de antes, y ahora por fin he vuelto a soñar.

**Que tal, les gusto? Espero que si, esta historia la estoy escribiendo con todo el amor del mundo así que espero que les guste. Como pudieron apreciar este capítulo fue un poco más largo que el anterior, y como les había dicho Darien contaría un poco de su historia de vida, la idea es que conozcan a los personajes antes de llegar al climax de la historia que por supuesto será el momento del terremoto, ahora con respecto a ese tema, estoy intentando ser lo más cuidadosa posible, ya que sé que algunas compatriotas están leyendo este fics y por ende estuvieron presente en el terremoto, y quisiera que cuando lo leyeran dijeran "si yo sentí lo mismo", además de incluir datos verdaderos como las personas fallecidas y eso. Ahora no se si se dieron cuenta pero yo escribí en el primer capítulo que Darien llegaba al aeropuerto de la ciudad donde vive Serena, y en este capítulo dije que ella vive en Constitución, bueno en esa ciudad no hay aeropuertos, eso es parte de la ficción, lo puse así porque me dio lata decir que Darien viajo en bus, además que se demoraría mucho xD!**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews, y pos supuesto que se den el tiempo para leer mi historia, puede que a veces me demore en actualizar pero quiero que sepan que jamás dejare una historia sin terminar. Quisiera dejarlas invitadas para que lean mi primer fics llamado "Qué es lo que quieres" muy pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo.**

**También quiero dejar un pequeño comentario sobre lo que esta sucediendo en Japón, sólo quiero mandarle muchas fuerzas a la gente que vive allá, y por supuesto s ustedes conocen a alguien que esta pasando por este mal momento también les mando muchas fuerzas, esto me hace recordar todos los momentos difíciles que vivimos hace poco más de un año. Mucha fuerza para todos.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

.

SERENA POV

Me desperté y ahí estaba Darien, profundamente dormido, pobrecito debe estar cansado, este fue un año duro para él, y para mí también, me acostumbre tanto a tenerlo siempre a mi lado que este año sin él fue realmente duro.

Me puse a ordenar la ropa que Darien traía, no era mucha pero quería evitar que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, después de todo tuvo que estar pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en su casa por un año. Mientras hacía eso comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado con Darien.

Yo me enamore de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi, claro que ese mismo día me contaron que era un mujeriego, que había estado con casi todas las mujeres de la universidad, me sentí muy mal por eso, así que decidí mantener una relación exclusivamente de alumna y profesor, deseche todas las otras que se me habían pasado por la cabeza. Con el tiempo comencé a darme cuenta que él quería llamar mi atención, pero no podía caer en su juego, no quería salir lastimada, debo decir que nunca he tenido muy buena suerte en el amor, todos mis novios han sido unos patanes que me querían sólo para una cosa: sexo.

Y justo me tenía que enamorar del hombre que sólo juega con las mujeres para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. Así que era obvio que tendría que seguir ignorando a Darien.

Luego de la muerte de mis padres, él se acerco pero con la intención de ayudarme con los estudios, decidí darle una oportunidad, además que mi mentalidad cambió un poco. No podía seguir desperdiciando mi vida, sentía que no había hecho nada interesante, que no la había disfrutado. Todos los días pensaba en eso, sabía por experiencia propia que cualquier cosa puede pasar, que cualquier día puede terminar tu vida, y no me gustaría morir sin haber disfrutado, aunque sea un poco.

Por eso le di una oportunidad, a lo mejor él podía ayudarme a disfrutar la vida, pero con el tiempo comenzamos a hacernos amigos, conocí a otro Darien, un Darien que no tenía ninguna relación con el Darien del que todos hablaban, y bueno al ir conociéndolo comencé a enamorarme más de él.

Un día él se declaró, jamás pensé que lo haría y mucho menos de la manera en que lo hizo. Aún guardo ese papel, algún día se lo mostraré a mis futuros hijos, ya que estoy segura que mis hijos serán de él, Darien es el amor de mi vida y creo que estaremos juntos para siempre.

Desde ese día nos hicimos novios, y puedo decir que desde ese día comenzó mi vida, Darien me enseño muchas cosas, cada día aprendía algo nuevo.

Ambos teníamos el mismo pensamiento, vivir como si fuera el último día, pero no por eso vamos a andar haciendo cosas que no deberíamos. Al principio salíamos mucho a fiestas ya que a Darien le encantaba, pero con el tiempo comenzamos a ir de vez en cuando, preferíamos ver una película juntos, o tener una reunión con los amigos, además que cada vez que íbamos a la disco se le lanzaban como diez mujeres a mi novio, claro como antes él iba sólo en busca de mujeres para llevar a su cama, ellas creían que seguía en lo mismo, al principio yo defendía lo mío, pero luego comenzó a molestarme exageradamente, así que yo simplemente me iba. Lo lindo era que Darien siempre iba en mi busca, me llevaba un regalo y me pedía perdón toda la noche, yo lo perdonaba enseguida pero a veces me enojaba más de la cuenta sólo para recibir atenciones extras de su parte.

El siguiente año de universidad nos fuimos a vivir juntos, él me lo propuso y yo acepte casi enseguida, mi temor era la intimidad, no estaba preparada para hacer el amor con él, me daba un poco de miedo, Darien tenía tanta experiencia, había estado con tantas, era muy probable que hubiera cumplido todas sus fantasías sexuales, en cambio yo no tenía nada para ofrecerle, después de todo era una simple virgen. Y si no le gustaba, y si después de hacerlo él se aburría y me dejaba, y si se buscaba a otra que si pudiera darle todo lo que yo no podía, otra que tuviera toda la experiencia que a mí me falta, o peor si volvía a lo de antes.

Retrase lo más que pude nuestro encuentro íntimo, incluso insistí en que durmiéramos en camas separadas, no quería torturarlo, que durmiera a mi lado y no pudiera tocar. Sólo lo hicimos por dos semanas mientras comprábamos los muebles para la casa incluida una cama más grande, así que apenas llego comenzamos a dormir juntos, a mí me agradaba pero sé que él casi siempre sufría, el pobre se daba unas largas duchas de agua fría.

Al poco tiempo de cumplir un año de noviazgo por fin hicimos el amor, recuerdo que estábamos felices porque habíamos aprobado todos nuestros ramos, él me llevo a comer a un lugar muy elegante, luego fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque y finalmente llegamos a casa. Una cosa llevo a la otra, y debo reconocer que deseaba mucho a Darien tanto o más como él a mí.

Esa noche fue maravillosa, él fue todo un caballero, siempre estuvo pendiente de que yo estuviera cómoda, sobre todo cuando comencé a sentir dolor, él no quería seguir ya que me caían algunas lágrimas, sin embargo, yo se lo impedí, al poco tiempo deje de sentir dolor, luego de eso todo fue genial.

Nuestra relación se fortaleció aún más, él siempre está preocupado de los detalles, regalándome flores, en más de alguna vez llego con una serenata, siempre haciendo cosas románticas. Y yo siempre preocupada de atenderlo bien en casa, de cocinarle lo que le gusta, dándole pequeñas sorpresas nocturnas, de vez en cuando trato de hacer cosas divertidas, la idea es que no se aburra de mí. Una vez me dijo que conmigo había cumplido todas sus fantasías, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando me dijo eso, aún lo soy.

Esta noche quiero darle una sorpresa, tengo planeado hacer una linda cena romántica, salir y dar un paseo en la orilla del mar, y para terminar, me compré algo bastante sexy espero que le guste.

DARIEN POV

Me desperté, no sé cuanto habré dormido pero siento que dormí por días, descanse tanto. Comienzo a moverme, a tocar sobre la cama y siento que me falta algo, dónde se habrá ido esta mujer, sabe que no me gusta despertar y estar solo.

Voy en su busca y la encuentro, está en el balcón mirando la playa, me encanta la vista que tiene esta casa, lo mejor de todo es que al estar ubicada en la mitad de un cerro podemos ver gran parte del pueblo. Me acerco lentamente y la abrazo.

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?, sabes que no me gusta despertar y no verte a mi lado.-

-Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer, además que quería que descansaras.- Dijo mirándome con la carita más tierna que puede tener.

-Aún así no debiste abandonarme.-

-Prometo que te compensaré.-

-En serio, y qué harás ¿?- Dije mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

-No me mires así…- Iba a decir algo más pero la interrumpí.

-Amor, estamos hace mucho tiempo juntos y aún te pones nerviosa cuando te miro.- Dije riendo.

-No te rías, y sabes que me pongo nerviosa cuando me miras así.-

-No te pones nerviosa cuando estamos en la cama.- Dije riendo aún más.

-Darien deja de molestarme.- Dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, luces muy linda cuando te enojas.-

-Qué harás ahora, creí que dormirías toda la tarde.-

-Quería salir a comprar algunas cosas-

-Que bien, puedes ir mientras yo me quedo aquí limpiando.- Odio que sea tan maniática del orden, todo está perfecto qué más podría hacer.

-Pero si está todo limpio.-

-No, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer, ve tú y así aprovechas de comprarme un par de cosas para mañana.- Sospecho que intenta deshacerse de mí.

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio?- Volví a mirarla como antes.

-Te prometo que mañana estaremos todo el día juntitos.- Me miro pícaramente.

-Lo prometes ¿?- Hice un puchero.

-Te lo prometo.- Se lanzo hacia mí y me dio un fogoso beso.

-Sere… no hagas eso, mira que no respondo.-

-Darien, será mejor que te vayas luego si es que quieres llegar a cenar.- Dijo riendo.

-Si ahora me voy, pero primero tengo que hacer algo.- Ahora fui yo quien se lanzo a besarla, sus labios son como una droga para mí, si fuera por mí estaría todo el día besándola, y haciendo otras cosas también.

Lo primero que hice al salir fue ir al muelle, me encanta escuchar el sonido del mar, me quede ahí por largo rato, luego fui a comprar algunas revistas para mí y aproveche de pasar a una feria artesanal a Serena le encantan ese tipo de cosas, le compre un collar muy lindo que vi, era perfecto para ella.

Por último pase a hacer las compras, me dio una lista muy larga de cosas para comprar, al parecer tenía la despensa completamente vacía, estuve a punto de comprar toda la tienda. Cuando terminé ya habían pasado varias horas, estaba anocheciendo, Serena se enojaría conmigo.

Camine rápidamente, pero no era tanto lo que avanzaba, ya que era demasiado peso el que tenía que llevar, por suerte la casa no quedaba muy lejos de la tienda.

Cuando iba llegando me percate de que estaba todo muy oscuro, mierda Serena seguro que se enojo por la hora que es, menos mal que le compre algo, será mejor entrar y afrontar lo que venga.

SERENA POV

Mi plan había funcionado, Darien se estaba demorando bastante en llegar, lo cual me dio tiempo para terminar de preparar la cena, bañarme y arreglarme. Me puse un baby doll que me compre hace un par de días, era bastante sexy, de color negro, totalmente translúcido, sólo me tapaba las partes íntimas, sobre eso me puse un vestido también de color negro. La idea era ponerme el baby doll antes de ir a la cama, pero me di cuenta que Darien está un poco ansioso, así que por si las cosas se adelantan es mejor estar preparada.

Apague las luces, y cuando sentí que él estaba abriendo la puerta me escondí en el pasillo para darle la sorpresa.

Pobrecito venía todo cargado, creo que se me paso la mano con los encargos que le hice, pero ahora tendría su recompensa. Entró y dejo todo al lado de la puerta, comenzó a avanzar hacia la habitación, seguramente cree que estoy enojada, cuando estaba a punto de entrar le tape los ojos.

-Adivina quién es ¿?- Dije juguetonamente

-Sere me asustaste, creí que estabas enojada, por qué tienes todo apagado ¿?-

-Ven.- Lo guíe hasta el comedor y comencé a encender las velas que estaban alrededor.- Sorpresa.-

-Amor no tenías que hacer esto.- Su cara reflejaba felicidad.

-Quería hacerlo, hace tiempo que no teníamos un momento para los dos.-

-De ahora en adelante tendremos muchos más, no pienso volver a estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo.- Sus ojitos brillaron al decir esto y creo que los míos también.

-Nunca más estaremos separados, al menos por tanto tiempo.- Reí al decir esto.

-Nunca más.- Me abrazo muy fuerte y me beso.- Me encanta esta vestido.-

-Lo sé, por eso me lo puse.- Y era verdad, sabía que le encantaba, además que a él le gustan los vestidos dice que es porque son más fáciles de sacar.

-Te amo.- Me volvió a besar, podría besarlo por siempre, pero n podía, la comida se iba a enfriar.

-Ven, comamos antes de que se enfríe.-

.

**Hola cómo están? Al fin actualice, la verdad es que no me gustaba como estaba quedando, y además decidí cortarlo antes, como se dieron cuenta, incluiré un lemmons, y es el primero que escribo así que me gustaría que quedara perfecto, muy pronto subiré la continuación, es probable que el sábado, espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste lo que escribo, muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Como saben la página ha estado teniendo algunos problemas así que en mi perfil está la dirección de mi blog, comenzaré a subir los capítulos de mis historias ahí por si acaso.**

**Las dejo invitadas para que lean mi otra historia ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, espero que pasen por ahí**

**Besos y gracias por leer (=**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

.

DARIEN POV

Entre en silencio, lo que menos quiero es que Serena se enoje conmigo, dejo las bolsas a un lado y me acerco lentamente a nuestra habitación, cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta alguien me tapa los ojos.

-Adivina quién es ¿?- Dijo Sere juguetonamente

-Sere me asustaste, creí que estabas enojada, por qué tienes todo apagado ¿?- Creo que ya sé porque quería que saliera solo.

-Ven.- Me guió hasta el comedor y encendió las velas que estaban alrededor.- Sorpresa.- Me dijo, que es linda mi novia me preparo una cena sorpresa.

-Amor no tenías que hacer esto.- Mi cara reflejaba felicidad y la de ella también.

-Quería hacerlo, hace tiempo que no teníamos un momento para los dos.- Eso era cierto.

-De ahora en adelante tendremos muchos más, no pienso volver a estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo.- Creo que mis ojos brillaron al decir esto y los de ella también.

-Nunca más estaremos separados, al menos por tanto tiempo.- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Nunca más.- La abrace muy fuerte y la bese.- Me encanta este vestido.- Con la sorpresa no me había dado cuenta de cómo andaba vestida.

-Lo sé, por eso me lo puse.- Encuentro que se ve tan sexy con este vestido, simplemente me encanta, pero me encanta más que ella haga este tipo de gestos por mí.

-Te amo.- La volví a besar, esta vez con más intensidad podría estar así toda la vida.

-Ven, comamos antes de que se enfríe.- Hizo que me sentara, yo quería ayudarla a servir pero no me dejo.

La comida estuvo excelente, hace tiempo que no comía de esta manera, pero lo mejor de todo fue la compañía, sin duda Sere me hace ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, no mejor dicho del universo.

Cuando terminamos la ayude a recoger las cosas de la mesa, yo pensé que dejaría todo ahí pero su manía de la limpieza no se lo permitió y se puso a lavar enseguida, mientras tanto yo encendía la radio, buscaba buena música, algo que ayudara con el ambiente así que deje un estación de música romántica.

Por suerte no se demoro mucho en lavar, y vino a hacerme compañía.

-Desea bailar conmigo señorita ¿?- Le dije.

-Me encantaría, pero no sé si mi novio me deje.- Me dijo riendo.

-Yo creo que él si se lo permitiría.- La tome por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar.

-Se nota que no conoce a mi novio, él es muy celoso.- Ahora estaba algo seria.

-¿Celoso?, yo creo que usted está equivocada, no se ve que sea un hombre celoso.- Ahora el serio era yo.

-No, para nada, pero le digo un secreto… Me encanta que sea celoso.- Se acerco y me beso, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y las acariciaba mientras que ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Ven.- La guié al balcón, quería admirar la belleza del cielo junto a ella, la noche estaba bellísima y que mejor que estar junto a ella.

SERENA POV

La noche estaba resultando tal cual la planee, aunque creo que ya no iremos a dar una vuelta a la playa y nos quedaremos en el balcón observando la maravillosa noche. Estuvimos un rato más así, me senté en el sillón y luego él me hizo compañía.

Nos acurrucamos y nos quedamos así un rato sin decir nada, a veces no es necesario hablar para transmitir lo que sientes.

-Gracias por lo de esta noche amor.- Me dijo en un susurro.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias, yo sólo quería hacer algo especial para ti.-

-Entonces gracias por hacerme feliz todos los días de mi vida.- Morí cuando dijo eso.

- Gracias a ti por existir.- Me miro con la cara más tierna que puede tener.- Jamás pensé que llegaría a amar a alguien de esta manera, me alegra que seas tú… Creo que no podría vivir si tú no estás a mi lado así que por favor nunca me dejes.- Nunca le había dicho algo así y me alegro de haberlo hecho.

-Nunca lo haré… Nunca.- Comenzó a besarme lentamente, con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo, mi cintura, mi trasero, mis muslos y luego volvía a subir, de a poco comencé a quedar debajo de él y los besos subían de intensidad cada segundo. Darien comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajo por él y llego a los tirantes de mi vestido.

Delicadamente me pare y con mi mirada lo invite a seguir en la habitación, al llegar me saque mis zapatos y solté el cabello, sabía que eso lo iba a estimular aún más. Enseguida llego él y me miro con esa cara de deseo que amo. Me encanta que me mire así, me hace sentir que estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

Se acerco a mí, enredo sus dedos en mis cabellos, yo estaba perdiendo la noción sólo quería entregarme a él, pero de pronto recordé que yo tenía ganas de jugar. Poco a poco comencé a tener el control de la situación. Lo besaba intensamente, pero lo cortaba antes de quedarnos sin respiración, la idea era dejarlo queriendo más.

Nos acercamos a la cama, él besa mi cuello y nuevamente llega a los tirantes del vestido, ansioso baja el cierre del vestido, pero antes de que lo quite yo le doy un empujón y cae sentado en la cama. Me pongo de espalda a él y dejo caer mi vestido haciendo un baile sensual, me giro para mirarlo y se ha quedado sin aliento, justo lo que yo quería.

Me acerco un poco más a él y le pregunto.- ¿Le gusta cómo me veo señor?- No me responde, sigue sin habla, lo único que hace es mirarme de pies a cabeza, haciendo una detención más larga en mis senos.

Nuevamente le hablo.- A mi novio no le gusto como me veo, a usted tampoco le gusta ¿?- Le digo haciendo pucheros, pero él no reacciona.- Lo mejor será ir en busca de otro hombre que si le guste como me veo.- Esto lo hace reaccionar y da un pequeño gruñido.

-Eso nunca, tú eres sólo mía.- Me toma de la mano y me atrae hacia él. Antes de que recupere el control, lo empujo fuertemente y cae de espaldas en la cama, me lanzó encima de él y le digo.- Hoy las reglas del juego las pongo yo.

DARIEN POV

Mierda esta mujer me quiere matar, se ve tan exageradamente sexy que me quedo como un tonto mirándola imaginando millones de cosas que podría hacer con ella, me habla pero no entiendo que es lo que me dice, yo solo estoy pendiente de mirarla sobre todo sus senos, se ve tan exquisitamente encantadora.

De repente me dice.- Lo mejor será ir en busca de otro hombre que si le guste como me veo.- Jamás la dejaría hacer eso, el único hombre que puede verla desnuda soy yo.- Eso nunca, tú eres sólo mía. La jalo hacia mí, intento tomarla para irnos a la cama luego, ya no aguanto las ganas que tengo de hacerle el amor. Pero antes de lograrlo, ella me empuja, se lanza sobre mí y dice.- Hoy las reglas del juego las pongo yo.-

Me besa apasionadamente, y comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa muy lentamente, esta espera me mata, por fin termina y me saca la camisa, con sus manos masajea mi pecho, se acerca a mi boca y me besa, luego el cuello, y baja, baja, baja, dejando un camino, lame mi estomago una y otra vez, baja un poco más y luego sube, sin duda esto lo hace a propósito, vuelve a mi boca y me mira con cara de niña buena.- ¿Quieres que haga algo?- Cómo me pregunta eso, sólo quiere torturarme un poco.

-Dijiste que esta noche tú ponías las reglas así que has lo que quieras.-

-Lo que quiera, suena tentador.- Me dice sonriendo.

Nuevamente me besa y comienza a bajar, con su mano acaricia mí ya abultado pantalón, me saca completamente el pantalón, quedando sólo en bóxer, mete su mano y cuando va a mitad de camino se detiene y la saca. -¿Está seguro qué quiere que lo haga, si mi novio se entera lo mata.- Dijo riendo.

-No te preocupes por él, yo me encargo, ahora por favor continúa con lo tuyo.- Me comenzaba a agradar este nuevo jueguito de Serena, beso por encima mi miembro y lo acariciaba, estuvo un par de minutos así, hasta que por fin me saco el bóxer, quede completamente desnudo y ella aún vestida. Con su mano tomo mi miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, y luego lo llevo a su boca. Debo reconocer que esto me sorprendió, ella no suele hacerme sexo oral, no le gusta, pero creo que lo hace por todo el tiempo que hemos estado alejados.

La rapidez comienza a aumentar, una y otra vez, lo saca de su boca y lo lame, yo sólo puedo pronunciar su nombre, me siento en el paraíso, Serena lo sigue haciendo una y otra vez, más y más rápido, estoy a punto de eyacular, ella comienza a subir, lamiendo nuevamente mi pecho, llega a mi boca y besa apasionadamente, mientras su mano sigue abajo estimulándome, no aguanto mucho más y me vengo en la mano de ella.

Me besa intensamente, esto no ha sido el final, esot esta recién comenzando. Se sube sobre mi y pone todo su sexo en mi miembro a pesar de que aún está usando ropa puedo sentir lo excitada que está, ahora me toca disfrutar a mí, me siento en la cama y hago que ella también, ya no puedo hacer esto lentamente así que saco el baby doll por arriba levantando sus brazos, puedo ve su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, claro que aún le quedaba una prenda, su tanga, eso quedaría para el final.

Miro su pecho desnudo y sonrió con malicia.- Ahora me toca a mí.- Antes de que pueda decir algo me lanzó sobre sus labios y la beso, mientras me acomodo, ahora le toca a Serena estar abajo, comienzo a bajar haciendo lo mismo que antes hizo ella, doy lamidos a cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta que llego a sus senos, con mis manos los acarició y toco sus pezones, con mi boca comienzo a succionar el del lado derecho mientras que con mi mano le brindo atenciones al izquierdo, Serena pone sus manos en mi cabeza, juega con mi cabello y me presiona aún más contra su cuerpo, cambio de pezón y hago lo mismo, sólo que esta vez le doy una pequeña mordida, ella entierra sus uñas en mi espalda y da un gemido más fuerte.

Sigo bajando y me encuentro con la pantaleta que retrasa mi camino, se las saco delicadamente y beso sus largas piernas, vuelvo a mi rumbo original y ahí esta esperándome, con mi lengua comienzo a lamer sus labios mientras escucho los gemidos de mi amada cada vez más intensos, subo y bajo, recorro cada rincón, no ha recibido atención en mucho tiempo así que lo estoy haciendo lentamente para darle todo el placer que se merece, luego comienzo con mis dedos primero introduzco uno, y luego otro, ahora sólo escucho decir de ella mi nombre.

Me quedo un rato más ahí, hasta que ya no aguanto más necesito estar dentro de ella, subo y la beso muy suave.- Te amo.- Le digo, ella me vuelve a besar. Me acomodo entre sus piernas y de un puro empujón meto mi miembro dentro de ella. Escucho un fuerte gemido de parte de ella y un pequeño ardor en mi espalda, claro que no me provocaba dolor sólo excitación. Comienzo a moverme primero lento, pero ella empieza a mover sus caderas más rápido, así que yo también lo hago, entro y salgo de Serena una y otra vez, una de mis manos comienza a recorrer su piel, pasando por sus senos y llegando a sus caderas, ahí la dejo, sostengo con fuerza su pequeña cintura. Nuestros ritmos se aceleran aún más, estamos por acabar, la beso mientras escucho sus gemidos, me encanta hacer eso, siento que el orgasmo esta cada vez más cerca, sigo entrando y saliendo, ella jala mi pelo, esa es una señal de que esta cerca su orgasmo. Unas cuantas embestidas más, la beso con fervor cuando derramo mi semilla en su interior, ella acomoda sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura lo que lo hace aún más intenso, un largo gemido de Serena me avisa que ambos acabamos al mismo tiempo, me quedo un momento dentro de ella mientras recuperamos nuestras respiraciones, la beso otra vez, pero ahora soy más delicado, le acaricio sus mejillas, y en su oído le susurro.- Te amo, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz.- Ella sólo me sonríe y me besa, salgo de su interior y nos acomodamos para dormir, pone su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo la tengo totalmente abrazada, la arropo bien no quisiera que se enfermara, y se queda dormida mientras yo me quedo pensando en lo afortunado que soy por haberme encontrado con Serena, jamás pensé que encontraría el amor, pero ahora que lo hice no pienso dejarlo ir.

He estado un par de horas despierto, no puedo dormir, al parecer dormí bastante en la tarde, pero bueno necesitaba hacerlo. Todo este rato he estado pensando en cómo sería formar una familia junto a Serena, estoy seguro que ella sería una gran madre, pero, no sé si ella quiera formar una familia junto a mí.

-En qué piensas- Me dice medio adormilada Sere.

-En ti- En qué otra cosa podría estar pensando ¿?.

-Lindo- Se acerca y me da un beso- Ahora dime en qué piensas-

-Amor, te gustaría tener un bebe- No puedo creer que se lo pregunte.

-¿Qué?- Mierda, parece que no quiere, claro cómo no lo pensé aún es muy joven, y más encima llego y le pregunto ni siquiera la preparo un poco.

-¿No te gustaría tener un hijo?- Le pregunte casi sin voz.

-Darien… No me malinterpretes, pero no crees que debería terminar primero de estudiar y luego pensar en eso.- Claro, claro, no había pensado en eso.

-Es cierto, tú aún no terminas de estudiar… Lo siento… Yo sólo quería saber si tú querías tener hijos… En el futuro...- Dije algo apenado.

-Amor lo que más me gustaría sería tener un hijo tuyo… de ambos.- Al escuchar se dibujo en mi cara una gran sonrisa.

-De verdad te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo… No me estas mintiendo ¿?- Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que no tontito, es lo que más quiero.- Sonreí tontamente al escuchar esto.

-Y qué te gustaría que fuera ¿?-

-Si o si tenemos que tener la parejita, pero me gustaría que el primero fuera hombre y que se pareciera a ti.- Que tierna.

-Yo quiero que tenga tus ojos.- Sería perfecto que mis hijos se parecieran a la madre.

-Pero entonces ya no se parecería a ti.- Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Prefiero que sea una mezcla de ambos.-

-Sería perfecto.- Se acerca y me besa suavemente, mientras yo imagino a nuestros futuros hijos.

-Amor ya que no vamos a tener hijos pronto, que te parece si vamos practicando.- Le dije pícaramente.

-Darien siempre buscando excusas para hacerlo.- Dijo entre risas.

-Yo no necesito excusas para hacerle el amor a mi mujer, simplemente lo hago.- Reí aún más mientras iba acomodando a Sere debajo de mí, y así empezamos de nuevo.

-Te amo Darien.- Me dijo

-Te amo Sere.-

**Qué tal, les gusto? Espero que si, es primera vez que escribo un lemmons así que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya comencé a escribir el siguiente capítulo, creo que lo subiré el viernes o sábado.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y dejan sus comentarios, de paso las dejo invitadas para que lean mí otro fics "Qué es lo que quieres". También es un Serena/Darien, sin embargo es muy distinto a este ya que ellos no quieren darse cuenta de que se quieren.**

**Nuevamente gracias por pasar!**

**Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

.

SERENA POV

Desde hace un mes Darien está aquí conmigo, ya olvide todo lo que sufrí el año pasado por no tenerlo a mi lado. Y que puedo decir, han sido los mejores días de mi vida, la verdad es que mi vida es perfecta desde que él entro en ella.

Pero sin duda lo que más feliz me tiene es que Darien quiere formar una familia junto a mí, cuando me lo pregunto no podía creerlo, siempre pensé que él quería esperar más tiempo antes de tener un hijo, sé que le gusta pasarla bien, ir a fiestas de vez en cuando salir con sus amigos y muchas cosas más, por eso pensé que él quería disfrutar más la vida antes de convertirse en papá, sobre todo porque recién hace un año se gradúo, lo más lógico es que quiera ejercer su profesión por un tiempo, tal vez comprarnos una casa grande, incluso casarnos, pero jamás imagine que él ya tenía ganas de ser padre.

Yo feliz le daría un hijo ahora, pero quisiera antes terminar de estudiar, sé que Darien me ama, y me daría todo lo que yo le pidiera, pero, no me gustaría abusar de él, además que si estoy estudiando es por algo, es porque de verdad quiero ser una gran doctora y salvar la vida de las personas. Así que por el momento me conformo sólo con tener a Darien a mi lado.

Aunque debo reconocerlo, muero de ganas por ser madre, es que sería lo más maravilloso que podría pasarme, y tener un hijo de él, a veces sueño despierta y me imagino a Darien y a mí ya abuelitos, con nuestros nietos y bisnietos, en una gran cena familiar. Sé que siempre estaré junto a él y que nada podrá separarnos, porque al final el amor siempre es más fuerte. Y yo lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Todo está tan bien que no quiero que nunca se acaben las vacaciones, y ya sólo nos queda un mes. Este tiempo se paso volando, es que hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos. Casi todos los días vamos a la playa, a mí no gusta mucho, pero a Darien le encanta, así que voy para hacerlo feliz, en las mañana salimos a caminar o vamos a algún pueblito por aquí cerca, en las tardes vamos a las ferias de artesanías siempre compramos una que otra cosa, y al anochecer un paseo por la playa, solos los dos, caminando descalzos por la arena a la luz de la luna, es bastante romántico y luego en la noche terminamos haciendo el amor, hemos ido dos veces a bailar pero ya no me gusta mucho eso, creo que ya no tengo edad para esas cosas.

Ahora me encuentro en la terraza, Darien está dormido, tuvimos una noche algo movida, y él generalmente se queda pensando, yo la mayoría de la veces me quedo despierta para que no se sienta solo, pero muy pronto el cansancio me vence. Seguramente se siente mal por haber dejados a sus hermanos solos, sobre todo a Yaten, pero él nunca lo reconoce, lo bueno es que a partir de marzo todos viviremos juntos, al menos Yaten, al parecer Rei se quedara en su casa, no quiere abandonar a su novio y desgraciadamente él no puede venir, tiene que terminar de estudiar.

Entre tanto pensamiento no me percato que Darien ya se ha levantado, sólo lo siento cuando me abraza por la espalda.

-Hola amor.-M e dijo con voz ronca.

-Hola, cómo amaneciste ¿?-

-Mal… No estabas a mi lado.- Me dice con un puchero.

-Amor, había despertado hace mucho rato y ya tenía hambre, lo siento.-

-Está bien, te perdonare, pero sólo esta vez.- Me dice mientras me besa la frente.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy?-

-Tengo que salir Sere, pero volveré en la noche.-

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- Lo miré tristemente.

-Unos cuantos trámites, pero te prometo que volveré pronto.- Me dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Le pregunto.

-No, será mejor que te quedes, te vas a aburrir si me acompañas.- Puse una cara bastante triste, creo que se sintió aún más culpable.- Pero cuando vuelva iremos a cenar a algún lugar que te guste, o podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.-

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Lo mire pícaramente.

-Si, puedes hacer de mí lo que quieras.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, entonces vete luego, tengo muchas cosas en mente y creo que podría faltarnos tiempo.-

-Haré todo lo más rápido posible.- Me dijo Darien feliz.

Rápidamente se vistió y comió algo para salir, lo fui a dejar a la salida y me arroje a sus brazos.

-No te demores tanto.- Le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Prometo que estaré muy pronto de vuelta, no notaras mi ausencia.- Me dio un beso en la frente.

-Ya la siento.- Me acerque a sus labios, y lentamente comencé a saborear sus labios, pero cada vez se hacía más intenso, él me rodeo la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí, luego de un par de minutos nos separamos por la falta de aire y me dice.

-Sere no me tientes por favor, sabes que me vuelves loco.-

-Lo siento.- Nuevamente hice un puchero.

-Pero me encanta que lo hagas.- Me dice sonriendo tiernamente y acariciando mis mejillas.

-Lindo… Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti Sere, será mejor que me vaya, recuerda que debes esperarme muy linda para que vamos a dar un paseo.- Me vuelve a besar.

-Estaré lista para salir… Me traerás algo, un regalito o algo parecido.-

-Pues te tengo un regalo para la noche.- Me dice seductoramente a la vez que yo me sonrojo.- Compraré algo muy lindo para ti. Adiós.- Me vuelve a besar y luego se va en mi auto.

Inmediatamente voy a darme una ducha, ordeno un poco la casa y luego voy de compras, le tengo preparada una sorpresa a Darien para la noche, sé que a él le gustan este tipo de juegos así que pretendo sorprenderlo, nunca hemos hecho algo así, creo que es un buen momento para probarlo, además que no me gustaría que Darien se aburriera de la rutina y todas esa cosas.

Luego de Salir de la tienda me encontré con Seiya, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía ya que se había ido de viaje, Seiya y yo fuimos novios hace muchos años pero terminamos ya que él quería llevar la relación a otro nivel y yo no estaba tan enamorada de él como para perder mi virginidad, hoy en día somos amigos, aunque no nos vemos mucho ya que yo sólo vengo en los veranos.

A Darien no le gusta mucho que sea su amiga ya que él jura que Seiya aún está enamorado de mí, pero eso es imposible han pasado muchos años desde que estuvimos juntos, además que mi corazón le pertenece a Darien, así que no podría mirar a Seiya con otros ojos.

Hable mucho rato con Seiya, pero de un momento a otro me di cuenta que ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, así que tuve que despedirme él se ofreció a llevarme a casa pero no quise, con la mala suerte que tengo es muy probable que Darien llegue justo cuando Seiya este conmigo y podría enojarse. No peleo mucho con Darien, cada vez que lo hacemos es por celos, la mayoría del tiempo por parte de él, claro que no nos enojamos tanto, pero igual quisiera evitar un momento tenso, se arruinaría la sorpresa que le tengo, y no quiere que se arruine, algo me dice que esta noche será perfecta.

Llegue a casa, termine de ordenar, le di a la habitación un aspecto romántico, sólo tendré que evitar que él entre ahí antes de tiempo. Me peine, nada fuera de lo común, y me puse un vestido blanco que me llega hasta las rodillas, es apretado en la parte del busto y de ahí para abajo queda bastante suelto, no es formal pero tampoco informal y además es ideal para ir a dar un paseo a la playa. Creo que será perfecto este vestido, aunque quisiera saber dónde iremos para saber si estoy bien así.

Cerca de la siete siento el ruido del auto, al fin llego mi amor, lo espero en la sala con todas mi cosas listas, abre la puerta me mira sonríe tiernamente, se acerca y me besa.

-Te ves maravillosa.- Me dice casi sin despegarse de mis labios.

-No es para tanto.-

-Claro que sí, ven vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Me dice alegre, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

**Hola chicas cómo están? Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, sé que es bastante corto, pero no podía poner aquí a Darien ya que es bastante más largo y además es una sorpresa lo que sigue, aunque creo que más de alguna podría darse cuenta de que trata. Espero que dejen sus mensajes con sus opiniones para saber si les agrada o no la historia, muy pronto ocurrirá el terremoto, no quise ponerlo enseguida ya que quería desarrollar un poco más la historia, como dije anteriormente este será un fics corto, aunque si se va alargando en el camino sería muy bueno.**

**Gracias a las personas que leen y dejan reviews, y por suepuesto también agradezco aquellas personas que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos.**

**Recuerden pasar por mi otra historia ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, también es un Serena/Darien aunque el tema central es distinto ya que ambos están por casarse con otras personas y aún no se dan cuenta que quieren estar juntos!**

**Muchos saludos a todas, y también muchos besos, espero que esta sea una linda semana para ustedes.**

**Nuevamente gracias por pasar!**

**Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

.

.

.

DARIEN POV

Me desperté muy feliz el día de hoy, al fin había llegado el día, hoy tenía que ir a buscar mi encargo a Santiago, muchas horas de viaje, me cansaré y dará sueño pero valdrá la pena, por suerte Serena ya se levanto, me dará tiempo para arreglar mis cosas para el viaje, lo malo es que tendré que mentirle a Sere para que no me acompañe, después de todo esta es una sorpresa para ella, así que no puede enterarse de nada.

Un par de minutos más y ya tenía todo listo, hice un par de llamados para asegurarme de que mi encargo estuviera y no hacer el viaje en vano, me alegre al escuchar que mi encargo estaba esperándome. Fui en busca de mi amada imaginando la maravillosa noche que tendríamos hoy.

La busco y la encuentro en la terraza, la veo muy concentrada espero que este pensando en mí. Me acerco lentamente y rodeo con mis brazos su pequeña cintura.

-Hola amor.- Le dijo con voz ronca.

-Hola, cómo amaneciste ¿?- Me pregunta tiernamente.

-Mal… No estabas a mi lado.- Le dije haciendo puchero.

-Amor, había despertado hace mucho rato y ya tenía hambre, lo siento.- Ahora ella me hacía un puchero, que tierna se ve.

-Está bien, te perdonare, pero sólo esta vez.- Le di un beso en la frente.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy?- Me pregunta feliz.

-Tengo que salir Sere, pero volveré en la noche.- Algo apenado la mire.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- Me dice triste.

-Unos cuantos trámites, pero te prometo que volveré pronto.- Me sentí un poco culpable, pero lo que haré es para ella, así que eso me deja un poco más tranquilo.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Me pregunto.

-No, será mejor que te quedes, te vas a aburrir si me acompañas.- Le respondí algo nervioso mientras ella me sigue mirando apenada.- Pero cuando vuelva iremos a cenar a algún lugar que te guste, o podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.- Le dije feliz.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Me mira pícaramente.

-Si, puedes hacer de mí lo que quieras.- Le dije sonriendo de una manera provocativa

-Está bien, entonces vete luego, tengo muchas cosas en mente y creo que podría faltarnos tiempo.-

-Haré todo lo más rápido posible.- Le dije muy feliz.

Comí algo, ordene mis cosas y luego me fui en el auto de Sere, aunque debo reconocer que me costó bastante dejarla, me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que me cuesta estar alejado de ella por un par de horas.

Antes de salir de la ciudad pase a la tienda por provisiones, la idea no era estar parando en la carretera ya que de hacerlo sólo me retrasaría. Luego de las compras emprendo el viaje hacia la capital, pongo un CD de Coldplay y comienzo a cantar sus temas. Antes no me gustaba ese grupo, encontraba que era muy aburrido y las canciones muy lentas, pero cuando comencé a salir con Serena era lo único que escuchábamos, a ella le fascina el grupo, y una vez me pidió que la acompañara a un concierto de ellos, y quede alucinando, fue un show espectacular, la música, los efectos, fue todo muy bueno, lo mejor de todo era que ellos de verdad cantaban a diferencia de otros grupos. Desde ese día se convirtió en mi banda favorita.

Luego de casi 4 horas de viaje llegue a Santiago, lo primero que hice fue ir a ver mi nuevo hogar, a Serena aún no le he dicho que compre la casa que vimos, es una sorpresa para ella, es bastante grande y a ella le encanto, aquí podremos vivir todos, mis hermanos, la hermana de Sere y aún así quedan habitaciones disponibles, aunque claro yo ya las tengo asignadas, serán las habitaciones de mis futuros hijos.

Luego de verificar que todo estaba bien con la casa me fui al centro comercial, me atendió la misma niña de la otra vez, luego de hacer el pago me entrega mi paquetito, yo sonreí como estúpido al tenerla en mis manos mientras la vendedora se reía de mí.

-Se nota que está enamorado.- Me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si usted supiera cuanto.- Dije completamente enamorado.

-¿Y cuándo es la gran noche?- Me pregunto curiosa.

-Hoy, ya he esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo.- Sonreí nuevamente.

-Espero que todo le resulte de maravillas.- Me dice alegre.

-Eso espero yo también, muchas gracias.-

-Así será, gracias a usted por venir.- Y así me fui.

Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, pase al baño del centro comercial a cambiarme de ropa, un traje negro con una camisa negra también y una corbata roja, los zapatos me los cambiaría antes de llegar, antes de irme pase por una florería y compre un ramo de rosas rojas, se que le encantan a Sere, cuando ya estuve listo me fui de regreso.

El camino de regreso se me paso volando, yo creo que fueron los nervios, a cada rato repasaba todo lo que había planeado, todo lo que diría. Llegue a la ciudad pasaditas las siete de la noche, el clima estaba perfecto, lo cual favorecía el ir a dar un paseo a la playa, poco antes de llegar a la casa de Sere me cambie los zapatos, eran bastante formales, mientras los cambiaba recordé que no le había dicho nada a Sere sobre el lugar al cual iríamos, a lo mejor no estaría vestida apropiadamente, pero al momento de entrar en la casa me di cuenta que mis pensamientos estaban equivocados.

Ella se veía simplemente hermosa con un vestido blanco que la hacía ver como una princesa, me acerque lentamente a su lado, ella ya estaba lista para salir.

La abrazo y la beso. -Te ves maravillosa.- Le digo casi sin despegarme de sus labios.

-No es para tanto.- Me dice sonrojada

-Claro que sí, ven vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Le digo muy alegre.

Le tome la mano y la conduje hacia el auto, ahí le abrí la puerta como todo un caballero, iba a ayudarla a subirse cuando comienza a mirarme muy confundida.

-Darien por qué estás vestido tan elegante ¿?-

-Por qué hoy será una noche muy especial para ambos.- L e digo mirándola tiernamente.

-Pero dónde vamos, creo que no estoy vestida para la ocasión.- Me dice algo triste.

La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí.- Serena, no seas tontita estás perfecta para la ocasión, y además para mí siempre serás la mujer más hermosa de todas.- Le dije y pude ver cómo se sonrojaba.

-Eres tan tierno.- Me dijo antes de besarme dulcemente.

Mientras conducía iba repasando todo lo que tengo que decirle a Sere, pero que esté a mi lado me desconcentra, se ve tan hermosa que no me deja concentrarme, será mejor que me preocupe del camino.

Ya en el restaurant ambos nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa que reserve, estaba un poco más alejada de las otras ya que quería estar a solas junto a mi novia, ordenamos la cena, hablamos bastante y nos reímos de una manera recordando viejas anécdotas, antes de que nos trajeran el postre me pare para ir al baño, aunque nunca fui al baño, fui al auto a buscar las rosas que había comprado y la pequeña cajita.

Volví y ahí estaba ella, tan bella como siempre, me acerque sigilosamente, me pare detrás de ella y extendí mi mano con las flores, quedando justo frente a ella.

-Darien, qué es esto ¿?.- Me dice muy sorprendida.

-Son para ti hermosa.- Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Pero por qué.- Me vuelve a preguntar.

-Porque te amo, y porque te extrañe mucho hoy.- Me senté a su lado, la tome por la barbilla y le di un corto beso.

-Yo también te amo, y también tengo algo para ti.- Me dice sonriente.

-De verdad ¿?, no tenías porque hacerlo.- Le dije algo sorprendido.

-También te extrañe hoy, además que hace algún tiempo que había pensado en dártelo.- De su abrigo saca una pequeña bolsita y me la entrega.- Es para ti.-

La abro lentamente y me sorprendo al ver que es un relicario, pero me sorprendo más cuando veo su interior, en un lado había una foto de nosotros dos, me encanta esa foto, Serena se ve tan bella además que es una foto que nos sacamos cuando cumplimos un año de estar juntos, y la otra foto era una de mi familia, salía Rei, Yaten, Taiki, mi madre y yo, fue una de las últimas fotos que nos sacamos antes que ella muriera.- Sere…- Me quede sin palabras, no pude decir nada más.

-Sabía que te gustaría, ya que una vez dijiste que querías uno igual al mío, pero no sabía si te gustarían las fotografías que le puse, si quieres las puedes cambiar.- Me dijo tímidamente.

-Me encantan amor… Sólo una vez te dije que me encantaría tener uno como el tuyo, no sé cómo es que aún lo recuerdas, de verdad es igual al tuyo ¿?- Le digo, aún estoy sorprendido.

-Claro que es igual, bueno no exactamente, ya que atrás está grabado.- Me sonríe. Lo doy vuelta y observo una grabación.

_Darien Chiba, el amor de mi vida._

-Gracias amor, eres la mejor.- Le dije sinceramente, ella sólo me sonrió y me ayudo a colgarme el relicario.

Luego pedimos el postre y lo comimos, media hora después ya nos íbamos, nos dirigimos al auto y conduje, era hora de concretar mi plan, quería un poco de privacidad así que estuve conduciendo por unos diez minutos hasta llegar a una hermosa playa un poco alejada de la ciudad, este era el lugar perfecto.

Detuve el auto, y di la vuelta para ayudar a mi novia a bajar del auto. La tome por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar por la playa, no hablábamos mucho, sólo nos dedicamos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, luego de rato bastante largo decido sentarme en la arena.

-Darien qué haces, arruinaras tu ropa.- Me dice algo preocupada.

-No importa, puedo comprar otro, ven acompáñame.- La tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia mi.- Quiero disfrutar de tu compañía.-

-Y yo de la tuya.- Me dice mientras se lanza encima de mí, yo gustoso la recibo.- Es muy lindo este lugar.-

-Si, pero no tanto como tu.- Le digo galantemente.

-Darien.- Me dice mientras se sonroja, yo aprovecho este momento y la beso en los labios, primero es suave y lento, pero es Sere quien comienza a exigir más, yo por supuesto no me niego y comienzo a besarla más apasionadamente, hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y nos separamos un poco.

-Te amo tanto Serena, eres tan especial para mí.- Le digo mientras acarició sus mejillas.

-También lo eres para mi Darien.- Me dice, yo me paro lentamente y la ayudo a ella.

-Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que en cualquier momento puede suceder algo malo que pueda separarnos.- Pude ver como un escalofrío la recorría la abrace fuertemente y continúe hablando.- Ambos somos doctores, y sabemos que ocurren accidentes…-

-Darien por qué me dices esto.- Dijo a punto de llorar.

-Porque la vida es una caja de sorpresas, y no sabemos que nos tiene para el futuro, tú sabes que he vivido mi vida siempre como si fuera el último día que me queda, pero hay algo que deseo hacer con todo mi corazón para ser el hombre más feliz de todos, hace tiempo que he estado pensándolo pero nunca concrete, no sé porque la verdad, yo creo que por dejado, y hoy ha llegado ese día… Serena este año alejado de ti me hizo darme cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti, me confirmo que tú eres el amor de mi vida, siempre serás la única mujer a la cual ame, es por eso que hoy te pido que me ames por siempre de la misma manera que yo lo hago.- Me detuve un momento para observarte y sólo podía ver lo confundida que estas, me acerco a esos labios que son una perdición para mi y los beso, me separo y me arrodillo lentamente.- Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es por eso que hoy te quiero hacer una pregunta.- Saco la cajita que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, la abro y se puede ver un hermoso anillo de oro con una flor de diamantes.- Serena Tsukino le concederías el honor a este pobre hombre de ser su esposa…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien, que les pareció el capítulo, espero que haya sido del agrado de todas (:**

**Aún no tengo muy decidido cuantos capítulos serán ya que se me ha ido alargando bastante la historia, pero es muy probable que tenga unos diez capítulos.**

**Como ya todas saben esta historia tendrá una parte muy dramática, que es cuando ocurre el terremoto, como eso fue un hecho real quiero hacerlo lo más parecido posible a la realidad, se que me costara hacerlo ya que me trae muy malos recuerdos (se los comente en el primer capítulo), aún no comienzo a escribir esa parte ya que estoy viendo varios programas y recolectando testimonios de gente que lo vivio para hacer una buena historia.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejar reviews y de agregar esta historia a sus favoritos (:**

**Para las personas que están esperando la actualización de "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" les aviso que ya pronto lo haré, estas últimas semanas han sido bastante agitadas por lo que no tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todas. Muchos saludos y que tengan un lindo termino de semana!**

**Nos leemos (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

.

.

SERENA POV

No entiendo porque Darien me dice todas estas cosas, aunque tiene razón, la vida nos puede jugar una mala pasada en cualquier momento y eso sería horrible para ambos, no podría estar sin él, decido preguntarle por qué me dice todo esto, no me he dado cuenta que algunas lágrimas comienzan a asomarse, él me acaricia mis mejillas y continua hablando, claro que ahora me dice cuanto me ama.

-Serena este año alejado de ti me hizo darme cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti, me confirmo que tú eres el amor de mi vida, siempre serás la única mujer a la cual ame, es por eso que hoy te pido que me ames por siempre de la misma manera que yo lo hago.- Se detuvo a observarme y sólo podía ver lo confundida que estaba, se acerca y me besa, se separo y comenzó a arrodillarse lentamente, ahora sí que no entiendo nada.- Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es por eso que hoy te quiero hacer una pregunta.- Saca una cajita que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la abre y puedo ver un hermoso anillo de oro con una flor de diamantes.- Serena Tsukino le concederías el honor a este pobre hombre de ser su esposa…- Me dice y yo quedo en estado de shock.- Dime Sere, quieres casarte conmigo ¿?- Lo miro y puedo ver como sus ojos brillaban de la emoción esperando mi respuesta, y yo, yo había comenzado a llorar.

-Darien…- Estaba tan emocionada que casi no podía hablar.- Si, mil veces si.- Él me toma la mano y pone el hermoso anillo en mi dedo, yo lo observo aún emocionada y me lanzo a sus brazos.- Te amo Darien, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.- Y lo beso tiernamente.

-Y tú me has hecho a mí el hombre más feliz de la tierra.- Me dijo antes de volver a besarme.- Volvamos a casa ¿?-

-Vamos.-

Nos tomamos de la manos y nos fuimos a casa, el camino se me hizo bastante corto, siempre que estoy junto a Darien siento que el tiempo vuela. Llegamos a casa, pongo mi hermoso ramo de rosas en agua, y en ese momento recuerdo la sorpresa que le tenía a Darien, una noche llena de pasión.

Intento recordar todo lo que había planeado en la tarde pero no logro hacerlo, la emoción que me provoco Darien al pedirme que me casara con él hizo que olvidara todo lo demás.

Ahí me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando llega Darien y me rodea con sus brazos.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- Me susurra en el oído.

-En lo mucho que te amo.- Me giro para verlo directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos tan azules como la noche me miraban fijamente, y puedo ver en su mirada como me desea, yo sólo sonrío.

-Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto Serena.- Me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios.

-Darien.- Acorte la poca distancia que nos separaba y bese sus labios, fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor, lentamente lo conduje a la habitación, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta le pedí que cerrara sus ojos.- Amor cierra tus ojos.-

-Por qué.- Me pregunta tiernamente.-

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Accede a cerrarlos, rápidamente entro a la habitación y enciendo un par de velas que había dejado estratégicamente en los alrededores, sobre la cama habían pétalos de rosa, quería un ambiente romántico, y después de escuchar la propuesta de Darien esta pequeña sorpresa se hizo perfecta para la ocasión. Es chistoso, es como si ambos nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para hacer todo. Cuando veo que todo está perfecto me acerco hacia él.- Ahora puedes abrir los ojos.-

-Sere…- Me dijo asombrado.- Por qué es todo esto, no me digas que sospechabas algo.-

-No, la verdad es que jamás imagine que me fueras a pedir algo así… Esto es porque quería darte una sorpresa, quería hacer algo distinto.-

-Amor me encanta que siempre me sorprendas.- M e dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Lentamente se fue separando de mi, pero no para dejarme, me miró tiernamente y luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su perfecto rostro, entendí inmediatamente el significado de esa sonrisa.

Me acerque a él y pase mi lengua por sus labios para luego introducirla por su boca, él puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me responde el beso, es tierno pero a la vez apasionado. Sus manos comienzan a subir y se quedan en el cierre de mi vestido, juega un poco con el broche y luego lo baja, vuelve a subir sus manos hasta quedar en mis hombros, toma los tirantes del vestido y los bajas dejándome sólo en ropa interior.

Se separa de mis labios y me recorre con la mirada, con esa mirada que me mata.

-Eres tan hermosa Serena.- Me dijo con ronca voz.

-Darien…- Le dije en un suspiro.

-Te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie.- Me miraba directo a los ojos.

-Darien, yo también te amo.-

-Eres tan perfecta, tan perfecta para mí, no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti.- Me dijo muy enamorado.

-Yo tampoco Darien, eres lo que necesito para poder seguir viviendo, eres el aire que respiro.- Cuanto amo a este hombre.

-Te amo.- Me dijo antes de volver a besarme.

Con sus manos comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la cama, me recostó y se sentó al lado mío, no entendía muy bien qué era lo que quería hacer, luego de observarme detenidamente se acerco a besarme muy dulcemente. Comienza a besar mis mejillas, baja a mi cuello y a mis hombros. Me daba pequeños besos por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, estaba siendo demasiado tierno. Siguió bajando, paso por mis senos y llego hasta mi vientre, lo beso completamente, jugó en mi ombligo introduciendo su lengua. Luego bajo aún más hasta llegar a mis piernas, las recorrió acariciándolas suavemente, volvió a subir a mis labios, me beso y luego se separo.

Lo miré extrañada, el se paro y me miro sonriendo, comenzó a desnudarse lentamente yo lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se acostó al lado mío y comenzó a acariciarme.

-Por qué me miras con esa cara.- Me pregunto con un tono sexy.

-Tú no sueles hacer estas cosas.- Le dije divertida.

-Lo sé… Pero hoy es un día especial así que quiero que sea distinto.- Dijo antes de ponerse sobre mi y volver a besarme.

Recorrió con besos mi cuerpo nuevamente para sacar mis prendas íntimas, ahora ambos estábamos desnudos.

Comenzó a entrar delicadamente en mí, sus movimientos eran lentos y sólo me besaba. Mientras lo hacíamos no pude evitar recordar nuestra primera vez, también fue delicado no quería provocarme dolor. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo igual pero era para demostrarme amor, aunque no es necesario que lo demuestre de esta forma, yo siempre he sabido que me ama.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos y de varios gemidos por parte de ambos, llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Una vez recobradas nuestras respiraciones Darien comenzó a salir de mí lentamente, yo no pude evitar suspirar largamente por esto y él sonrió complacido.

Me recosté sobre su pecho y nos quedamos en silencio, fue en ese momento cuando recordé la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a Darien, tenía que buscar el momento adecuado para poder llevarla a cabo. Seguí sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que el hablo.

-Amor.- Dijo despacio.

-Dime.- Le dije mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos.

-Creí que estabas dormida.- Me dijo acariciando mi espalda.

-Estaba pensando.- Volví a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Y en qué pensabas ¿?- Me pregunto intrigado.

-En lo feliz que soy a tu lado… Aún no puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar.- Le dije muy feliz.

-Perdóname por no haberlo hecho antes, es que quería terminar de estudiar para poder darte un mejor futuro.- Me dijo y pude sentir algo de culpa en sus palabras.

-Amor no tengo nada que perdonar.- Le dije acercándome a él hasta quedar frente su cara.- Ya te lo dije, tú me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo… Amor aunque no tengas dinero yo igual estaré a tu lado.- Le dije antes de besarlo.

-Lo sé, pero igual quiero darte todas las comodidades que te mereces, además de una gran fiesta.- Me dijo muy tierno.

-No quiero una gran fiesta, con nuestros amigos más cercanos y familiares está bien, si fuera por mí me casaría ahora mismo contigo.- Le dije feliz.

-De verdad te casarías ahora conmigo ¿?- Me pregunto ansioso.

-Claro que si, por qué ¿?-

-Casémonos esta semana por el civil.- Me dijo feliz.

-¿Qué, estás seguro, tú no quieres la gran fiesta?- Le pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-A mí sólo me interesa estar contigo, la fiesta era para ti, además que igual la podemos hacer el próximo año prepararla con tiempo y todo eso, podemos celebrar la boda por el civil ahora, y luego nos casamos por la iglesia, qué te parece ¿?- No pude evitar mirarlo con ternura cuando me dijo esto.

-Me encanta la idea, mañana llamaremos a tus hermanos y a Mina para que estén presentes.- Lo abrace fuertemente.

-Al fin serás mi esposa, quiero que llegue pronto ese día.- Dijo besando mi frente.

-Yo también quiero que llegue ese día.- Me abracé más a él.

Estuvimos mucho rato abrazados, de un momento a otro Darien comenzó a quedarse dormido, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para realizar mi sorpresa. Me levante sin hacer mucho ruido y me puse la camisa de Darien, tenía que ir en busca de las cosas.

-¿Dónde vas?- Me pregunto adormilado.

-Voy al baño, en seguido vuelvo.- Le respondí.

-No te demores, aún no he terminado contigo.- Qué quiso decir con eso ¿?, apenas se mueve y me dice que aún hay más, demasiado gracioso escucharlo decir eso, pero en un par de minutos estará nuevamente recompuesto.

Cuando ya tengo todo en mis manos vuelvo a la habitación, apago las velas que aún seguían encendidas y abro las cortinas para que entre la luz de la luna, dejo todo en la mesita de noche que está al lado de la cama, y vuelvo a acostarme al lado de Darien para despertarlo.

-Amor estas durmiendo ¿?- Le pregunte despacio, esperando un no por respuesta.

-No, no puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado.- Me dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Lindo.- Le dije mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Por qué te has vestido, no es justo que yo esté sin prendas y tú con mi camisa.- Hizo un puchero.

-Me dio un poco de frío.- Le mentí.

-Ahora no la necesitaras, yo puedo darte calor.- Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

-Espera.- Tome su mano para detener lo que hacía mientras él me miraba extrañado.- He notado que estás un poco cansado.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Seguía con la misma mirada.

-Quiero hacer algo para aliviar tu malestar, acuéstate nuevamente.-

-No entiendo.- Darien estaba muy confundido y yo sólo me reía internamente.

-Te haré un masaje para que te relajes.-

Acomode a Darien para poder darle el masaje, él aún no entendía bien, así que tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad para sorprenderlo. Me senté arriba de él, tome unas lociones que había traído y comencé a masajearle la espalda. Darien disfrutaba de cada movimiento que hacía con mis manos y podía escuchar pequeños suspiros de parte de él.

Darien estaba completamente relajado, así que antes de que se quedara dormido debía pasar a la segunda parte.

-Te gusta amor ¿?- Le pregunte.

-Me encanta Sere.- Respondió, me baje de su espalda y me senté a su lado y me quedo mirando con una cara de pena.- ¿Por qué paras?- Él también se sentó.

-Tengo ganas de jugar a algo.- Lo miré inocentemente.

-Jugar dices ¿?- Me miro con picardía.- ¿Y a qué te gustaría jugar?-

-Bueno, tengo pensado algo, pero no sé si te guste el juego.- Sé que a Darien le encanta cuando finjo ser una niña buena e inocente, no es que no lo sea, pero cuando es en la intimidad lo excita de sobremanera.

-Deberías explicarme entonces para ver si me gusta.- Me dijo en tono sexy.

-Es que nos jugaremos juntos.-

-A no ¿?- Me dijo riendo.

-Claro que no, yo jugare contigo.- Reí muy fuerte.

Por segunda vez me acerque a la mesita de noche, saque una gruesa cinta negra y comencé a jugar con ella, Darien me miraba divertido hasta que tape sus ojos con la cinta.

-Sere qué haces ¿?- Pregunto.

-Estoy jugando.- Susurre en su oído.

-Aún no me dices a qué jugaras.- Intento abrazarme pero me corrí.

-Tendrás que darte cuenta solito.- Le dije mientras me subía encima de él y lo recostaba en la cama.

-Creo que comienzo a darme cuenta.-

-Falta mucho para que te des cuenta, pero comenzare a darte pistas.- Tome sus brazos y los lleve hacia el respaldo de la cama, en un movimiento rápido espose sus manos a la cama dejando a Darien sorprendido.

-Serena, qué haces, no puedes esposarme a la cama.- Estaba un poco nervioso.

-Esta noche tú serás mi prisionero… Y yo tengo ganas de jugar con mi prisionero.- Lo bese apasionadamente.

-Creo que estoy comenzando a entender a que jugaras, pero no es justo yo también quiero jugar.-

-Podrás hacerlo, pero en otra oportunidad ahora me toca a mí.- Le dije en su oído.

Lo bese en sus labios y luego comencé a descender por su cuello y hombros, pase mi lengua por su bien formado pecho, volví a sentarme en la cama, acaricie su abdomen y lo lamí. Saque las sábanas que cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo de Darien y pude ver como ya comenzaba a excitarse.

Cuando fui de compras encontré una salsa de chocolate y crema batida, al verlas ahí inmediatamente me imagine a Darien cubierto de ellas, en ese momento comencé a planear todo.

Vertí salsa de chocolate sobre todo el abdomen y pecho de Darien.- Sere…-

-Te ves tan apetecible Darien.- Dije antes de empezar a lamerlo.-

-Oh, Serena…- Él ya empezaba a emitir pequeños gemidos. Una vez terminado baje más hasta llegar a su miembro el cual ya estaba erecto. Ahora era el turno de la crema batida, agite el envase y le agregue a su pene, Darien dio un ronco gemido cuando sintió la crema helada. Tome su miembro con ambas manos y sonreí perversamente antes de introducirlo en mi boca. Lamí toda la crema batida, subía y bajaba mi lengua por toda la extensión, también utilizaba mis manos, las subía y bajaba. Intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, pero al escuchar los gemidos cada vez más fuertes e intensos que daba Darien me daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Darien cada vez estaba más excitado, podía sentir como subía más y más la temperatura de su miembro, y para mí era cada vez más difícil seguir con este juego quería sentir ya a Darien. Vertí por última vez crema batida en su miembro sólo para torturarlo por un momento más, luego de realizar el mismo ritual que minutos atrás, me monte sobre Darien y comencé a moverme suavemente.

-Serena, por favor suéltame, quiero participar.- Me rogo.

-Pero si estas participando, y lo haces muy bien.- Le dije aumentando más mis movimientos y con ellos mis gemidos. Mis caderas subían y bajaban, Darien también hacía movimientos pero se le notaba que quería más participación, así que me apiade de él, detuve mis movimientos, lo primero que hice fue sacarle la venda de los ojos y lo bese apasionadamente, luego le retire las esposas.

Inmediatamente me tomo con sus brazos y me puso debajo de él.- Ahora me toca a mí jugar contigo.- Me quito la camisa rápidamente para poder besar todo mi cuerpo con pasión, agrego un poco de salsa de chocolate sobre mis senos y los devoro, luego se posiciono para entrar en mí, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo se detuvo, tomo su miembro con sus manos y lo pasaba por mi intimidad, yo enloquecí con esto, comencé a mover mis caderas buscando más roce, cuando él ya no aguanto más, me penetro con fuerza. Entraba y salía de mí, una y otra vez, yo me aferre fuerte a su espalda, me acerque a su oído para que pudiera sentir mis gemidos, sabía que esto le encantaba, y al escucharme gemir en su oído enloqueció, acelero aún más los movimientos, de un momento a otro ambos llegamos al orgasmo, Darien me penetro por última vez cayendo rendido en mi hombro. Lo abrace y acaricie su cabello tiernamente, me da un dulce beso en los labios y sale de mí. Se acomoda al lado mío preparándose para dormir, recoge las frazadas que hace rato habían caído al suelo y me tapa, una vez que está acostado yo me recuesto sobre su pecho y lo abrazo, el rodea con sus brazos mientras acaricia mi espalda.

-Sere me ha encantado esto que hiciste.- Me dice feliz.

-Quería hacer algo distinto… Aún tienes chocolate en tu cuerpo.- Pase mi lengua por su pecho.- Creo que mañana tendré que ayudarte para que te lo quites.- Le dije mirándolo pícaramente.

-Me encantaría que me ayudaras. Te amo futura señora Chiba.- Me dice besando mi frente.

-Te amo futuro señor Chiba.- Y con esto ambos somos vencidos por el cansancio y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

.

**Hola! Cómo están? Al fin termine este capítulo, me costó bastante ya que hay harto lemon y aún no me acostumbro a escribirlos, espero que con el tiempo vayan mejorando!**

**Ya vamos en la mitad de la historia más o menos, así que tratare de actualizar más seguido, lo bueno es que ya me quedan pocas semanas de clases así que tendré más tiempo para escribir!**

**Las dejo invitadas para que lean mi otra historia "¿Qué es lo que quieres?", la cual está muy interesante.**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por dejar comentarios, por agregarla a favoritos y por las alertas, muchas gracias a todas! **

**Nos leemos pronto! Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

.

.

DARIEN POV

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana me comienzan a dar en la cara e inevitablemente me despierto, de mala gana me levanto a cerrar las cortinas para poder seguir durmiendo.

Al volver a la cama y ver a Serena durmiendo recuerdo la fantástica noche que tuvimos, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, rápidamente me acuesto y abrazo a mi futura esposa para seguir durmiendo.

Futura esposa… No puedo creer que me haya dicho que si, por fin nos vamos a casar, todos mis sueños de pequeño se están haciendo realidad, formar una familia junto a la mujer que amo. Espero ansioso que llegue ese día, hoy mismo iré a pedir una hora al registro civil para casarnos.

Será una semana agitada, sobre todo con mis hermanos aquí, Rei querrá hacer una celebración a lo grande, me la estoy imaginando haciendo todo, y Mina, esa es otra historia, no se conformara con la gran celebración, además querrá hacer una despedida de soltera, y con lo alocada que es Mina de seguro llevara a Serena a un club nudista, no, no puedo permitir eso, la convenceré para hacer otra cosa. Mientras, prefiero seguir durmiendo al lado de Sere.

Cerca de las 12 del día me despierto, Sere nuevamente no está a mi lado, le he dicho que no me gusta despertar y que ella no esté a mi lado, sobre todo después de una noche como la de ayer. Busco mi bóxer, me lo pongo, cuando me voy parando para ir a buscarla ella entra con el desayuno.

-Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo dormiste?- M pregunta amorosamente.

-Ha sido una noche excelente… Ya me estaba enojando, me desperté y no te vi a mi lado.- Le dije haciendo un puchero, ella se acerca más a mí, deja la bandeja con el desayuno a un lado, se sienta a mi lado y me besa apasionadamente. Luego se separa y me dice con cara inocente.

-¿Qué podría hacer para que me perdones por haberte dejado solito?- Qué más podría hacer, con eso me conformo.

-Ya has sido perdonada, pero si me vuelves a besar no me molesto.- Le digo en su oído, la acerco más a mí y ahora soy yo quien la besa.

-Será mejor que tomemos desayuno, tenemos un largo día por delante y ya se nos está haciendo tarde.- Me dice feliz.

-¿Largo, por qué largo? Yo creí que nos quedaríamos todo el día acostaditos.- Le digo abrazándola.

-Amor me encantaría, pero tienes que llamar a tus hermanos y yo a Mina, sabes que se enojaría mucho si entera que no ha sido la primera a la que le he contado, y conociéndola es capaz de venirse enseguida para hacer los preparativos, y creo que Rei hará lo mismo.- Se aleja de mí al darse cuenta que yo no iba a ceder fácilmente.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Nuevamente hice un puchero.

-Amor no te enojes.- Se vuelve a acercar a mí, y me susurra en el oído.- Te prometo que en la noche seré toda tuya.- Yo sonrío ampliamente y comenzamos a tomar desayuno.

Luego de casi una hora terminamos de desayunar, yo fui a la cocina a lavar todo lo que habíamos usado mientras Serena se preparaba para tomar un baño, mientras estaba lavando una idea no muy inocente paso fugazmente por mi cabeza. Sonreí pícaramente al pensar en mi idea.

Muy rápido me dirigí al baño, ya que no tendría a Serena sólo para mí estos días, debía aprovechar al máximo su compañía este par de horas que nos quedaban.

Entre sigilosamente al baño sin que Serena se diera cuenta, me quite el bóxers, la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo, una vez desnudo entro en la bañera y ahí estaba Sere aún no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, tenía sus ojos cerrados y tarareaba una canción, vi como el agua recorría su cuerpo, me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura, ella dio un pequeño brinco al sentirme tan cerca de ella.

-¿Darien, qué haces aquí?- Me pregunto muy sorprendida mientras se tapaba los senos con sus manos.

-Amor.- No pude evitar reírme al verla tan avergonzada.- Sere, después de todo lo que hiciste anoche no puedes sentir vergüenza de que te vea.-

- Lo sé, pero…- Dudo un poco, y luego continúo.- Es que, tú nunca habías entrado a la ducha conmigo.- Me dijo toda sonrojada.

-Es cierto, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero ahora que serás mi esposa pienso hacerlo más seguido, así que vete acostumbrando.- Dije con una sonrisa sexy en mis labios.

-Darien, tú no cambias.- Dijo riendo, aunque aún seguía tapada.

Me acerque a ella y se puso un poco tensa, tome la esponja le agregue un poco de jabón y comencé a pasarla por sus hombros, tome uno de sus brazos y lo masajee con la esponja, luego tome el otro e hice lo mismo, también pase por su pecho y su abdomen, y me quede embobado mirando como el agua quitaba el jabón de su cuerpo, me acerque y la bese muy tiernamente en los labios.

Todo este jueguito ya comenzaba a tener efectos sobre mí, mi amiguito empezaba a levantarse, gire a Sere y pase la esponja por su espalda muy lentamente, daba algunos masajes con ella, la pasaba de arriba abajo y luego me detenía en ciertas partes haciendo un poco de presión, de vez en cuando hacía círculos en su espalda, cuando encontré que ya había dedicada suficiente tiempo a su espalda baje a su trasero, es una verdadera delicia su trasero, me encanta tocarlo, está tan bien formado, simplemente me encanta, ella suspiro fuertemente cuando comencé a masajearlo con mis manos.

Quería seguir con esa tarea, lamentablemente mi miembro me estaba jugando una mala pasada, y ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar, le di suaves besos por su espalda mientras con mis manos acariciaba su vientre, acerque mi boca a su oído y comencé a mordisquear su lóbulo a la vez que le susurraba algunas palabras de amor. Cuando mi erección comenzó a doler supe que ya no podría soportar más, abrace con fuerza a Serena apretándola a mi cuerpo, sobre todo su trasero, ella al sentir la erección de mi miembro dio un pequeño salto.

-Darien.- Dijo en un gemido.

-Amor mira cómo me pones.- Dije llevando una de sus manos a mi miembro, el cual apretó con fuerza.- Ni siquiera puedo darme un baño junto a mi futura esposa sin que me estés torturando.-

-Yo no te torturo.- Me dijo mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar su mano de mi pene.

-¿Y esto qué es?- Dije con mi voz completamente ronca debida a mi excitación.

Delicadamente retire su mano de mi miembro, la verdad es que no quería que parara, pero ahora me tocaba jugar a mí, a ella le toco ayer. Luego de acomodarme embestí fuertemente a Serena sin entrar en ella, lo que provoco un largo y exquisito gemido de su parte, subí mis manos a sus senos y comencé a acariciarlos, estrujarlos, pellizcarlos, y luego tome un pezón en cada mano y los apreté y masajee mientras simulaba la penetración.

-Darien.- Me dijo en un gemido.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- Mi voz estaba más ronca que antes.

-Darien, por favor.- Me suplico.

-¿Por favor, qué?, no te entiendo preciosa.- Lamí su cuello.

-Por favor hazlo ya.- Volvió a suplicar.

-Hacer qué.- En cualquier momento Sere me mataría, pero no puedo evitarlo, es tan sexy escuchar cómo me pide que le haga el amor.-

-Entra ya, por favor.-

-¿Entrar dónde?-

-Darien hazme el amor… Pronto.- Rogo.

Me posicione e introduje mi miembro en ella provocando un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, así comencé a embestir a Sere cada vez más fuerte, de pronto sentí como ella se tenso y de un minuto a otro llego al orgasmo, yo di un par de embestidas más y derrame mi semen dentro de ella.

Corte el agua y salimos de la ducha, ayude a Sere a secarse, yo me envolví en una toalla y tome a mi novia en brazos, me dirigí a la habitación y la deje sobre la cama, me miro y me beso muy tiernamente, pero rápidamente se alejo de mí y comenzó a vestirse, yo creo que fue para que yo no me tentara al verla ahí desnuda y quisiera seguir jugando.

Luego de haber ordenado todo el desorden que había en nuestro dormitorio y casi una hora después salimos de casa, lo primero fue ir a pedir hora al registro civil, Sere estaba muy emocionada, nos dieron hora para el día viernes en la tarde, es increíble en menos de una semana me uniría para siempre a la mujer que amo y nada ni nadie podría separarnos.

Cuando salimos del registro civil ambos sonreíamos tontamente, fuimos a hacer unas compras, ya que vendrían nuestras familias debíamos abastecernos, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando volvimos a casa y ambos moríamos de hambre, decidimos que mientras yo cocinaba ella llamaría a su hermanita querida.

POV SERENA

Decidí llamar ahora a Mina que aún era temprano, conociéndola estoy más que segura que apenas le de la buena noticia se sentara en su auto y manejara hasta llegar a casa, y como es un poco alocada prefiero que maneje antes de que oscurezca completamente.

Tome el teléfono y marque su número, uno, dos, tres, cuatro veces sonó antes de que Mina me contestara muy alegre.

-Mina.-

-Sere, cómo estás, a qué se debe este milagro ¿?- Me dijo un poco irónica.

-Cómo que milagro, yo siempre te llamo.- Fingí estar enfadada.

-Claro, claro, cuando Darien no está contigo.-

-Mina.- Le dije fuerte.- Sabes que no es así, siempre te llamo, sólo que estos días he estado un poco ocupada.- Había olvidado completamente llamar a Mina estos días, pero debe entenderme no vi a Darien durante mucho tiempo, era obvio que estaríamos un poco desconectados del mundo.

-¿Ocupada, y haciendo qué?- Me dijo picarona.

-Tú no cambias, pero te llamo para darte una noticia.- Dije seria.

-¿Qué pasó, por qué te pusiste seria de pronto?-

-Lo que pasa es que Darien y yo…- No alcance a terminar de hablar porque Mina me interrumpió.

-No me digas que tú y Darien terminaron.- Me dijo un poco afligida.

-No Mina, cómo crees… Lo que pasa es que Darien y yo…-

-Dime que estoy nerviosa.- Alzo un poco su voz.

-Darien y yo vamos a casarnos.- Le dije muy feliz.

-¿Quéee?, Sere te felicito, pero cómo y cuándo ¿?-

-Cómo, por el registro civil, cuándo, el día viernes por la tarde…-

-Serena Tsukino mentira que la boda es este viernes.- Me dijo un poco enojada.

-Pues si, es este viernes.- Le dije un poco tímida, como los gritos de Mina se escuchaban en toda la casa, Darien dejo lo que estaba haciendo y vino a hacerme compañía, se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba al lado de la mesa del teléfono, y me hizo un ademán para que me sentara en sus piernas ya que yo me encontraba de pie.

-Serena no me digas que haces todo esto tan rápido porque estas embarazada.- Mi cara se tiño de rojo, iba a responderle pero Darien me quito el teléfono.

-No Mina, Serena no está embarazada, es lo que más quisiera yo, pero no lo está.- Yo me enternecí al escucharlo y le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Pero entonces por qué tan repentino, hay tantas cosas que hacer, llamaste a tu hermana ¿?, estoy segura que aún no lo has hecho aún, necesitare su ayuda, llámala pronto, yo enseguida voy para allá, llego en un par de horas, adiós.-

-Mina ¿?-

-Qué paso.- Le pregunte a Darien al ver su cara.

-Dijo que viene para acá, y que llame a Rei porque necesitara su ayuda.- Dijo confundido.

-Entonces será mejor que llames ahora a tus hermanos antes de que Mina lo haga y arruine la sorpresa.- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Si, eso haré.- Darien tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su casa.- Hola Yaten, cómo estás ¿?- Le pregunto a su hermano.

-Muy bien hermano, y tú cómo estás, y Sere ¿?-

-Estamos muy bien ambos… ¿Está Rei por ahí?-

-Está en su habitación, quieres que la llame.-

-Si por favor, hay algo que les quiero decir.-

-Espera, voy por ella.-

-Yaten fue a buscar a Rei, se pondrá como loca cuando se entere que nos casamos el viernes.- Me dijo Darien mientras esperaba a que Yaten volviera.

-Darien hermanito que sorpresa.-

-Hola Rei cómo estás.-

-Bien gracias, y Sere.-

-Está aquí a mi lado, dice que te manda muchos saludos.-

-Dile que yo también.-

-Se lo diré, Rei yo te llamaba porque el viernes me caso con Sere y quiero que estén aquí conmigo.-

-¿Qué? Repítelo.-

-Quiero que estén conmigo.-

-Eso no tonto, cómo que te casas.-

-Bueno le pedí ayer a Sere que se case conmigo y me dijo que si…-

-Eso lo entiendo, pero por qué tan pronto, Darien no queda nada para el viernes, por qué están tan apurados, no me digas que voy a ser tía.- Darien rió.

-Mina me dijo lo mismo, y te respondo lo mismo que le dije a ella, desgraciadamente aún no seré padre, pero nos casamos porque nos amamos.-

-Entiendo eso pero porqué todo tan repentino ¿?-

-Sólo queríamos hacerlo.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tenemos tanto que hacer, tomaremos el primer vuelo, te llamaremos para que vayas a buscarnos, le avisare a Taiki, adiós.-

-Me ha cortado… Vienen para acá.- Apoye mi cabeza en el pecho de Darien y él me abrazo muy fuerte, nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que decidí romperlo.

-Darien.- Lo llame.

-Dime amor.-

-Tienes muchas ganas de tener un bebe…-

-Sabes que me encantaría tener un hijo contigo, pero aún no es el momento.- Me beso la frente.

-Si quieres podemos intentarlo.- Me miro muy emocionado y me beso, fue en beso lento pero muy largo, estaba cargado de sentimientos, como si con eso intentara decirme algo.

-Te amo tanto Sere, y gracias por esto, pero es mejor que esperemos a que termines tus estudios, ya no queda tanto.-

-Si es cierto, me falta muy poco para terminar.- Le dije, y así nos quedamos bastante rato, abrazados, imaginando la hermosa familia que tendríamos en un futuro no tan lejano.

.

.

**Hola chicas cómo están? Aquí les traje otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado… No les diré mucho, sólo agradezco sus comentarios, reviews y alertas, muchas gracias por eso.**

**Ya el miércoles es mi último examen en la universidad luego de eso salgo de vacaciones, así que apenas termine mis exámenes me dedicare 100% a mis historias, que tengan lindo fin de semana. **

**Las dejo invitadas para que lean mi otra historia ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.**

**Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

.

.

DARIEN POV

En cuatro días por fin estaría casado con el amor de mi vida, por fin comenzaríamos a formar nuestra familia, estuvimos toda la tarde hablando de la boda, ambos queríamos algo sencillo, no muy grande, después de todo no serían muchos los invitados, pero Mina y Rei se encargarían de tirar la casa por la ventana, así que nuestros planes difícilmente verían la luz.

Luego de un largo día ya estábamos acostados, lo único que queríamos con Sere era dormir un rato, estábamos agotados después de haber dado tantas explicaciones, llame a un par de amigos y Sere también lo había hecho, y todos nos hacían la misma pregunta "Por qué tan apurados", creo que no nos entendían, si existe amor nada más importa, ni la fiesta ni los cientos de invitados, además que con Sere llevamos bastante tiempo viviendo juntos, así que no es tan apresurado todo.

Rei llamo varias veces el resto de la tarde, dando instrucciones, preguntando por nuestras preferencias con respecto a ciertas cosas, recuerdo que nos pregunto algo sobre los licores y la comida, pero llego un momento en que Sere y yo ya no estábamos escuchándola y sólo le respondíamos "si" para que se quedara tranquila.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al mundo de los sueños unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal me hicieron despertar, preocupado me dirigí a ver quien llamaba tan insistentemente, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi al otro lado de la puerta a mi querida cuñada Mina.

-Mina pero qué haces aquí a esta hora, pensamos que ya no vendrías.- Dije un poco preocupado por la hora que era, a Sere no le gustaba que Mina condujera su auto tan tarde.

-Tenía unos asuntos que arreglar antes de venir, pero ya deje todo listo así que podré quedarme todo lo que quiera, dónde está mí querida melliza, tenemos muchas cosas que planear.- Dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos todo lo que quería hacer.

-Ella está durmiendo, viste la hora qué es, sabes que no le gusta acostarse tan tarde.-

-Pero si no es tan tarde.-Dijo mirando su reloj.- ¡Oh Dios! Es demasiado tarde, Sere se enfadara si se entera a qué hora he llegado.- Medito por un par de minutos y luego dijo.- Ya sé lo que haré, me iré al hotel y volveré en un par de horas.-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si no quiero que se enfade conmigo antes de tiempo, volveré a la hora de almuerzo, nos vemos cuñado.- Fue lo último que dijo.

Volví a la cama, pero ya se me había quitado el sueño, qué podría hacer para volver a dormir, encendí el televisor y comencé a dar vueltas en busca de alguna película para ver o alguna otra cosa, pero creo que no era mi día de suerte ya no encontré nada, ni siquiera el canal de música tenía algo decente para ver. Apague el televisor e hice lo único que me ayudaría a dormir. Acerque a Sere lo más que pude a mi cuerpo, la abrace fuertemente y hundí mi cabeza en sus cabellos, su aroma a rosas me hizo entrar en un profundo sueño.

Estaba teniendo un sueño tan lindo, estaba soñando con mi boda, me encontraba esperando a Sere junto al juez y justo cuando ella iba a aparecer el sonido del teléfono me despierta, de mala gana me levanto y contesto.

-Diga.- Dije malhumorado.

-Darien qué formas son esas de hablarle a tu hermana favorita.-

-Rei, cómo estas, qué se te ofrece ¿?- Intente sonar un poco más amable.

-Muy bien gracias, sólo te llamaba para avisarte que ya estamos en camino.-

-¿A qué hora llegaran?-

-No lo sé, más rato te llamo, y prepárate tenemos un largo día por delante.-

-¿Cómo que un largo día, qué dices?-

-Darien no te escucho bien, nos vemos.- Odio que termine la llamada cuando aún no he terminado de hablar, lo peor de todo es que lo hizo a propósito para que yo no le preguntara más detalles sobre nuestro largo día. Me recosté nuevamente con la intención de seguir durmiendo pero mi novia comenzó a moverse, clara señal de que ya había despertado.

-Buenos días amor.- Le dije acercándome para besarla.

-Hola.- Me dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¿Cómo has dormido?-

-Excelente.- Me sonrió ampliamente y yo aproveche eso para recostarme sobre ella.

-¿Y por qué has dormido tan bien?- Pregunte curioso.

-Porque he tenido un lindo sueño… ¿Quién llamaba amor?-

-Era Rei, dijo que ya vienen en camino.-

-¡Oh! Entonces hay que levantarse, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- Dijo intentando levantarse, pero conmigo encima no le sería fácil.

-Amor, pero si aún falta mucho para que lleguen, quédate un ratito más conmigo, no seas mala.- Le suplique.

-Darien, si no te mueves no me puedo levantar.- Dijo un poco enojada.

-Esa es la idea, amor hoy llegaran mis hermanos y todo será un caos, no podremos estar por mucho tiempo juntos, no seas mala y quédate conmigo.- Hice un puchero.

-Darien Chiba si no te mueves ahora estarás castigado hasta el próximo año.- Oficialmente ya estaba enojada pero no me di por vencido.

-¿Castigado?- Dije pasando mi lengua por su cuello.

-Hablo en serio Darien Chiba, nada de hacer el amor por un año, así que por tu salud mental y física será mejor que te hagas a un lado.- ¡Oh Dios!, esta mujer está hablando en serio, no podría soportar una semana sin hacer el amor ni hablar de un año.

-Está bien, tú ganas.- Dije y me retire resignado. Ella se levanto rápidamente, ordeno un poco el desorden que había en nuestro dormitorio y luego busco la ropa que se pondría después de darse un baño. Yo estaba muy enojado así que encendí el televisor, pero me enojaba más saber que no tendría un momento a solas junto a mi novia hasta después de la boda. Sere se dirigió al baño, y luego de un momento se asomo y me dijo.

-¿Es qué acaso no me acompañas?- Me dijo con una mirada totalmente sexy.

-¿Eh?... Si claro, ya voy.- Le respondí embobado, me encanta cuando es ella la que me seduce. Me dirigí al baño y cuando llegue la vi completamente desnuda, me estaba esperando.

-No soy tan mala como tú dices que soy.- Me miro divertida.

-No, no eres para nada mala. Eres, eres… Eres exquisita, deseo probarte ahora mismo.- Me lance sobre ella y comencé a besarla con locura.

Hice el amor dos veces con Sere, primero antes de entrar a bañarnos y luego mientras estábamos en la ducha. Después de todo no es tan mala mi novia. Al igual que el día anterior Sere se vistió muy rápido evitando así, que yo quisiera seguir jugando con ella. Tomamos desayuno y luego comenzamos a preparar el almuerzo ya que tendríamos muchos invitados, luego de tener todo listo sólo nos quedaba esperar.

Mientras estábamos esperando recordé a Mina, ella llego anoche a la ciudad y aún no viene a vernos, ¿le habrá pasado algo? Supongo que no, si algo tiene en común mi futura cuñada con Sere, es lo mucho que le gusta dormir, seguramente aún está durmiendo después de todo manejo por muchas horas durante la noche.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y nosotros ya teníamos hambre, así que decidimos comer, pero cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta. Inmediatamente pensé en Mina, pero me lleve una grande sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta.

-Darien, que alegría verte.-

-Rei, qué haces aquí, dijiste que llamarías.- Le dije totalmente sorprendido.

-Lo sé, pero queríamos darte una sorpresa y pues aquí estamos.- Dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Yaten.- Fui a saludar a mi hermano mientras Rei se dirigía a felicitar a Sere y pedirle que le mostrara el anillo.

-Felicidades hermano, al fin le propusiste matrimonio a Sere, si no lo hacías se iba con otro.- Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, no podría soportar la idea de que Sere este con otro hombre que no sea yo.

-Yaten yo nunca haría eso, aunque si lo hubiera presionado de otra manera.- Me alivie al escuchar a Sere hablar así.

-Taiki, qué haces aquí. Creí que llegarías el mismo viernes-

-Rei me ha obligado a tomar vacaciones, así que aquí estoy.- No me extraña de Rei, quizás cuanto lo presiono, él no es de esas personas que deja su trabajo porque sí.

-Me alegro, hace tiempo que no tomabas vacaciones, te divertirás mucho aquí con nosotros.- Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Taiki que alegría verte, además que te presentare a alguien.-

-Sere estoy muy bien solo, no necesito a nadie a por el momento.-

-Ya verás que cuando la veas cambiaras de opinión.- Dijo Sere. Estábamos muy felices conversando cuando nuevamente alguien golpeaba la puerta insistentemente, ésta si era Mina.

-Mina al fin llegas, había comenzado a preocuparme.-

-Lo siento cuñadito, tenía demasiado sueño.-

-Supuse que por eso no llegabas, entra, mis hermanos acaban de llegar.-

-Eso es fantástico, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- Con Rei y Mina aquí todo será un caos.

-Sere mira quien ha llegado.- Le dije a mi novia.

-Mina al fin llegaste.- Le dijo Serena mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Mina saludo muy alegremente a toda mi familia y hablaba como si los conociera de años, es cierto que con Sere estamos juntos hace años, pero Mina apenas conocía a mis hermanos, la última vez que lo vio fue para la última crisis de Yaten, estuvimos un par de días en la clínica, fue ahí cuando más compartieron, claro menos con Yaten, y ahora podría jurar que mi hermano se ve interesado en Mina, la mira de una manera extraña, y puedo notar cierto nerviosismo cuando ella se le acerca demasiado.

Con Mina aquí ya podíamos empezar a planificar todo, aunque no fue necesario decirlo, ella y mi hermana comenzaron a organizar todo dejando de lado nuestras opiniones, sería toda una odisea planificar la boda en dos días junto a Rei y Mina.

Luego de comer nos fuimos de compras, Serena, Rei y Mina por un lado y por el otro Taiki, Yaten y yo, debíamos comprar la ropa que usaríamos en la ceremonia, con Sere habíamos quedado en hacer algo muy simple por lo que no necesitaríamos comprar alguna prenda, pero luego de que Mina hablo bastantes minutos sobre la importancia del vestido de novia, por muy simple que fuera, accedí a ir más formal, sobre todo cuando vi como brillaban los ojos de Sere cuando hablaban de su vestido.

El día fue realmente agotador, compramos todo lo que necesitábamos, y organizamos lo que sería la pequeña recepción para nuestros amigos. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que el gran día llegara. Era martes en la noche, y la boda se realizaría el día viernes al atardecer, sé que falta muy poco pero a mí me parece toda una eternidad.

Sólo quiero que llegue luego ese día y que Sere al fin se convierta en mi esposa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Sé que es un poco corto el capítulo, pero debía cortarlo ahí, ya que el siguiente capítulo será la boda.**

**Al principio les dije que este sería una historia relativamente corta, bueno como ven se me alargo demasiado, aunque no creo que sean más de veinte capítulos.**

**Las dejo invitadas para que lean la otra historia que estoy escribiendo "¿Qué es lo que quieres?", el fin de semana actualizare, así que espero que se den una vuelta por ahí.**

**Quiero agradecer por todas sus visitas, alertas y mensajes me hacen muy feliz (:**

**Antes de despedirme quiero dedicarle un espacio a una persona muy especial: **_**Darien Chiba.**_

**Si, como muchas saben hoy es su cumpleaños (: Así que quiero desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños al único hombre que me ha hecho feliz toda mi vida, y del que he estado enamorada desde que tengo memoria. **

**Este capítulo mí querido Darien está dedicado para ti.**

**He escrito una historia para Darien y celebrar este día, tengo que modificarle algunas cositas, así que espero poder subirla hoy.**

**Les dejo el título para que pasen a leer**

**Se llamara "El amor no es un cliché", una pequeña historia narrada por Darien, pasen a leer, en un par de horas más la subiré.**

**Nuevamente FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DARIEN! Y gracias por sus reviews (:**

**Que tengan una linda semana!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Editado  
**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

* * *

SERENA POV

En dos días por fin me caso con Darien, siempre supe que él era el indicado, el hombre con el que quería compartir el resto de mi vida, mañana dejare de ser una mujer soltera para pasar a ser la Señora Chiba, suena muy lindo, desde pasado mañana mis sueños comienzan a hacerse realidad.

Deseo que el tiempo vuele para darle luego el "si" y por fin ser la esposa de mi querido Darien, pero sobre todo porque ya no doy más con Rei y Mina aquí, me encanta compartir con la familia, y tenerlas aquí en mi casa me llena de alegría, pero ha sido tan estresante la preparación de la boda a su lado, son tanas cosas que hay que hacer…

Lo único bueno que ha traído el matrimonio es la reunión de la familia, y estoy segura que en un tiempo más nuestra familia se unirá aún más. Lo digo porque he notado como Yaten mira a mi hermana, y Mina no se queda atrás, aprovecha cada oportunidad que se le presenta para flirtear con él. Me encantaría que ellos dos fueran novios, se ven tan lindos cuando están juntos. Está decidido usare todos mis dotes de celestina para unirlos y verlos juntos, Y no sólo los uniré a ellos también tengo pensado algo para Taiki, ya le dije que le presentaría a alguien, mi amiga Amy es perfecta para él, ambos están tan concentrados en lo que hacen que se les está olvidando vivir y disfrutar de lo maravillosa que es la vida.

Ya era miércoles en la noche, mi penúltima noche de soltera, y la de Darien también, Mina quería hacer una celebración a lo grande, ir a un club nudista y emborracharnos hasta perder la consciencia, Rei no estaba de acuerdo con emborracharnos pero le fascinaba la idea de ir a un club nudista, sobre todo ahora que Nicolás no había podido llegar antes porque en su trabajo no le quisieron dar vacaciones.

Rei y Mina estaban tan entusiasmadas organizando mí despedida de soltera hasta que Darien escucho lo de los hombres desnudos, en ese mismo instante se suspendió todo, luego de meditarlo por un par de segundos decidió que lo mejor era ir a bailar a la disco.

Fuimos a vestirnos para la ocasión, mientras estábamos en eso Darien recibió una llamada de su mejor amigo Andrew, venía en camino junto a su novia Lita, Amy y Molly, llegarían en media hora, aprovechamos de terminar de arreglarnos y fuimos al encuentro de nuestros amigos al terminal de buses .

Darien y Andrew se conocen desde que entraron al primer año de medicina, eran compañeros, como tenían muchas clases juntos lentamente comenzaron a hablarse hasta hacerse lo mejores amigos de la vida. Lita es la novia de Andrew, iban a la misma escuela cuando eran unos niños, al llegar a la secundaria Lita se fue a vivir a otra ciudad junto a sus padres, pero hace tres años se reencontraron en una fiesta y desde entonces son inseparables. Molly y Amy son mis mejores amigas de la universidad, siempre han estado conmigo, desde el momento en que entre a primer año y me entere de que Darien era el hombre más promiscuo de la universidad, hasta el día de hoy que estoy a punto de casarme.

Luego de que nuestros amigos llegaran, fuimos a dejar sus maletas al hotel y luego nos dirigimos a la disco, la pasamos muy bien recordamos viejas anécdotas, imaginamos nuestra vida en un par de años más, bailamos y tomamos bastante licor, bueno no todos, sólo Mina y Rei, y debo confesar que Darien también, parece que se tomo muy a pecho que tenía que despedir su soltería.

Llegamos a casa cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, eran las seis de la mañana, apenas pude acostar a Darien, estaba bastante borracho y se estaba poniendo muy cariñoso, no era algo que me desagradara, pero, prefiero cuando esta con sus cinco sentidos alerta, lo metí a la cama y yo me fui a dormir a otra habitación, no quería ver a Darien en esas condiciones por mucho tiempo, ya que si lo seguía haciendo lo más probable era que terminara enojándome con él y como mañana es nuestro matrimonio no sería muy bueno hacerlo.

DARIEN POV

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la boca completamente seca, me levante y fui al baño a tomar un poco de agua, cuando venía de vuelta observe la hora, las 9 de la mañana, aún es muy temprano lo mejor será ir a dormir, vuelvo a la cama e inconscientemente intento abrazar algo.

-¡Serena!- Ahora recuerdo todo, anoche me emborrache ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegue a casa, Serena debe estar furiosa, y dónde durmió, iré a buscarla.

Rápidamente me vestí y comencé a dar vueltas por la casa buscando a mi novia, cuando ya me disponía a salir al hotel y ver si estaba con Mina me di cuenta que había una puerta cerrada, corrí hacia la habitación y cuando abrí la puerta la vi durmiendo, se veía tan linda que no quise molestarla con mis disculpas, así que me desvestí y me acosté al lado de ella, la abrace fuertemente y la atraje hacia mí.

Dormí bastante bien junto a mi novia, no sé cuantas horas habrán pasado pero al parecer habían pasado varias horas, me levante y nuevamente Sere no estaba, me volví a vestir y me dirigí a la cocina, sabía que ahí se encontraba porque sentí el olor a huevos revueltos y café. Cuando entre me quede observándola, estaba lavando los platos, me quede mirando detenidamente su cara pero no podía distinguir expresión alguna, no sabía si estaba enojada, feliz, cansada, nada, no pude distinguir nada, me acerque lentamente y la abrace por la espalda, dio un brinco cuando me sintió.

-Darien me asustaste.- Me reprendió.

-Lo siento.- Le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso pero me esquivo.

-El olor a alcohol sale hasta por tus poros.- Estaba tan concentrado en Sere que no me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que se sentía el olor a alcohol.

-Lo siento.- Me sentí avergonzado.

-Deja de decir lo siento.- Era oficial, Sere está enojada.

-Amor lo lamento, sé que no debí tomar tanto, pero no se qué fue lo que me paso, perdóname.- Hice un puchero de lo más tierno pero no logre convencer a Sere.

-Darien tomabas como si no hubiera un mañana, tan malo te resulta casarte conmigo o es que extrañas tus antiguas andanzas ¿?- Dijo, le iba a responder hasta que vi lágrimas caer por sus mejillas eso me partió el corazón, ¡soy un idiota!

-Sere, cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, casarme contigo es lo más maravilloso que me podría pasar, y por supuesto que no quiero volver a lo de antes, mírame Sere.- Tenía su vista fija en el suelo, tome su barbilla con una de sus manos y la obligue a mirarme.- Antes de ti no tenía una vida, ni conocía lo que era el amor, pero ahora, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo deseo que las horas pasen rápidamente para que al fin seas mía, te amo Sere, y sólo contigo quiero estar el resto de mi vida, contigo y nuestros hijos.-

-Darien.- Dijo y me abrazo fuertemente iba a besarla pero nuevamente me esquivo.

-Amor qué sucede.-

-No te ofendas, es sólo que… Será mejor que te vayas a dar un baño, ya te dije que apestas, qué tomabas anoche.-

-Combine tantas cosas que ya no lo recuerdo.-

-Te prohíbo que mañana tomes de esa manera.-

-No te preocupes no lo haré, no quiero perderme ni un detalle del día más feliz de mi vida.-

-Ve a bañarte, yo mientras preparare tu ropa, tus hermanos vendrán a tomar té con nosotros para ver los últimos detalles.-

-¿Y no quieres acompañarme?- La mire totalmente deseoso.

-No, estas castigado por todo lo que me hiciste pasar.-

-Pero Sere…-

-Nada de peros, es mi última palabra, además que mañana nos casaremos puedes controlarte cierto ¿?-

-Amor…-

-Darien ya hable, ve a bañarte y si no te quitas ese olor antes de mañana no habrá boda.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí.- A pesar de lo pequeña y frágil que es puede ser toda una fiera cuando se enoja, la he visto muy pocas veces enojada y da miedo verla así, pobres de mis hijos si la llegan a enfadar.

Estuve como media hora en la ducha jabonándome para quitarme el olor a alcohol, pero aún lo sentía, cuando deje de sentir su olor salí, Sere se encontraba acostada en la cama, quise hacerle compañía pero mejor no me arriesgo es capaz de cancelar la boda y alejarme de su vida para siempre, bueno, no creo que sea capaz de tanto, sólo se enojaría mucho, además que parece muy cansada, quizás qué clase de espectáculo fue la que di, oh no muero de vergüenza.

-Amor estas despierta ¿?- Le pregunte mientras comenzaba a vestirme.

-Si.- Dijo un poco somnolienta.

-Y qué pasado con Rei y Mina, hasta donde recuerdo ellas habían tomado mucho más que yo.-

-Ella si que iban inconscientes, menos mal que Nicolás llega mañana de lo contrario Rei se metería en grandes problemas, dime por qué han tomado tanto ¿?-

-Estabas tan preocupada de emparejar a Amy con Taiki que no te diste cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor.- Ya había terminado de vestirme así que fui a sentarme al lado de ella.

-Es cierto, pero por lo menos mi plan funciono.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Amy y Taiki se han besado.- Dijo celebrando.- Pero no me cambies el tema, respóndeme.-

-Estábamos jugando al nunca, nunca.-

-Nunca, nunca… ¿Qué es eso?- La mire divertido.

-Amor es que no tuviste juventud ¿?- Su mirada me lo dijo todo.- Te sirves un trago y dices yo nunca, nunca he hecho tal cosa, y si lo has hecho te tomas todo lo que tienes en el vaso, el problema fue que las chicas decían todo tipo de cosas que yo había hecho, y bueno de un momento a otro perdí la consciencia.-

-Amor te prohíbo que vuelvas a jugar con Mina y Rei si yo no estoy presente.-

-Pero lo estabas.- La mire inocentemente.

-Hablo en serio, por cierto ahora hueles muy rico.- Dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme.

Estuvimos recostados en la cama por una hora más, si fuera por nosotros hubiéramos seguido acostados, no sé cómo se nos ocurre salir toda una noche, emborracharnos y con una boda al siguiente día, cuando nos casemos por la iglesia recordare no hacer eso, si es que deseo salir con un buen rostro en las fotos, o por lo menos hacerlo una semana antes de la boda para alcanzar a renovar las energías.

A las seis llego mi familia, Mina y nuestros amigos, terminamos de arreglar algunos detalles, la boda la celebraríamos en el jardín trasero de la propiedad ya que es bastante grande, y es mucho mejor que la oficina del registro civil, el día que fuimos a pedir la hora, acordamos con Sere buscar otro lugar para la ceremonia ya que la oficina es bastante deprimente, y por votación de todos decidimos hacerla aquí, después de todo este es nuestro hogar, no habría mejor lugar que éste.

A las diez de la noche las chicas comenzaron a echar a los hombres de la casa, incluido yo, por supuesto no quería irme, no quería dejar a Sere, pero como la tradición dice que el novio y la novia no pueden dormir bajo el mismo techo decidí acatar órdenes antes de que Rei y Mina se me tiraran encima, estuvimos despidiéndonos como media hora, como si no nos fuéramos a ver en un mes.

-Adiós amor, pórtate bien, te estarán vigilando.- Dijo señalando a los chicos.

-No te preocupes, y tú nada de hombres desnudos.-

-Darien están por llegar así que será mejor que te marches.- Dijo Mina y yo casi la asesine con la mirada.

-Amor no te preocupes Mina sólo bromea.- Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.- Además al único hombre desnudo que quiero es a ti.- Dijo toda sonrojada y yo la mire divertido.

-Si quieres en este mismo momento puedo raptarte y mostrarte unas cuantas cosas que podríamos hacer juntos.-

-Es una oferta tentadora pero será mejor que te vayas antes de que quede viuda.-

-Mañana cuando te vuelva a ver al fin estaremos casados, te amo.-

-Te amo Darien.- Nos besamos largamente y luego me fui ante las miradas asesinas de Mina y Rei, las otras chicas no decían nada, no entiendo por qué ellas me molestan tanto, sólo quería estar un rato al lado de mi novia, caminamos hasta el hotel, pero mi ánimo no era el mejor.

-Cálmate Darien la verás mañana.- Me dijo Yaten.

-Es que ya la extraño.-

-Idiota acabas de verla.- Me dijo Andrew riendo.

-Soy un idiota enamorado, lo siento.- Y realmente lo era, el idiota enamorado más feliz de este mundo y mañana a esta hora ya estaría casado con mi Sere y nada ni nadie podría separarnos jamás.

Apenas llegamos al hotel nos acostamos, estábamos todos muertos después de nuestra gran salida, los chicos enseguida se quedaron dormidos, mientras que yo estuve despierto por varias horas, estaba demasiado nervioso, llame a Sere y ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones pero luego de repetirnos como diez veces que nos amábamos, nos fuimos a dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente me levante, me di un baño, me vestí y fui a tomar desayuno con mis amigos, la boda no sería hasta la tarde y yo no sabía qué hacer para no aburrirme, llame a Sere para saber qué estaba haciendo, y me sorprendió saber que ella ya se estaba arreglando, mire la hora aún era muy temprano para que yo lo hiciera, las mujeres siempre se demoran más que los hombres. No hablamos demasiado ya que mi hermana le quito el teléfono y me dijo que la dejara tranquila para que terminara de arreglarse.

Dos horas más tarde comencé a vestirme, al igual que el resto de los chicos, estábamos un poco atrasados, pero no nos demoramos, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que Nicolás, quien ya había llegado a casa de Sere junto a Kelvin el novio de Molly, pasara por nosotros para llevarnos a nuestro destino, estos eran los últimos momentos que me quedaban de soltero y no podía estar más feliz por abandonarlo para siempre y pasar a ser una hombre casado, un hombre felizmente casado.

A las cinco ya estábamos en casa esperando a que llegara el juez del registro civil, todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí, menos mi hermano Yaten, él se encontraba en la habitación con Sere esperando a que fuera el momento, él sería quien la entregaría. Un par de minutos después el momento de la verdad había llegado, el juez del registro civil ya estaba instalado, y Rei fue a avisarle a Sere que ya podíamos comenzar.

Nos casaríamos por el civil pero quería que la ceremonia fuera lo más lindo posible sobre todo porque no nos casaríamos por la iglesia sino hasta al próximo año por lo que quería regalarle a Sere un lindo día y que todo fuese perfecto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando a paso a Yaten y Sere, se veía realmente hermosa, era un vestido de novia bastante sencillo pero aún así se veía hermosa, la parte superior era ajustada a su cuerpo, con dos tirantes que cubrían sus hombros y un escote que dejaba ver su piel, y de la cintura para abajo era suelto, con varios bordados, creo que deje de respirar desde el momento en que la vi porque cuando Yaten me entrego su mano me golpeo ligeramente y me dijo que respirara.

-Estas hermosa amor.- Le susurre en su oído.

-Tú también.-

-Nos encontramos reunidos este día 19 febrero para celebrar la unión de estas dos personas.- Así el juez del registro civil comenzó a hablar, yo sólo tenía ojos para Sere y ella para mí, aunque mis pensamiento a veces se veían interrumpidos por los sollozos de mi hermana y cuñada, vi a Sere y ella también tenía algunas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos, tiernamente se las seque…- Los anillos por favor.- No me di cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado todo, Mina se acerco con los anillos y se los entrego al juez mientras decía algo, no entendí que decía hasta que todos me quedaron mirando, tenía que ponerle el anillo a Sere y no me había dado cuenta.

-Te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, te amare y respetare hasta el final de mis días y más.- Le dije mientras deslizaba el anillo por su dedo, nuevas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

-Darien, te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, te amare y respetare hasta el final de mis días y más, mucho más.- Ahora fue su turno de deslizar el anillo por mi dedo.

-Darien Chiba aceptas a Serena Tsukino como tú esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.-

-Si acepto.-

-Serena Tsukino aceptas a Darien Chiba como tú esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.-

-Si acepto.-

-Por el poder que me concede la ley del estado de Chile los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.-

-Te amo Sere, hoy y siempre.- Dije antes de besarla tiernamente mientras nuestros amigos aplaudían. Al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

**Hola chicas cómo están? Al fin actualice esta historia, me tenía un poco complicada sobre todo la parte del matrimonio, la verdad es que nunca he ido uno por lo que me costó un poco escribirla y por lo mismo fue bastante corta esa parte. En el siguiente capítulo tratare de especificar un poco más.**

**Ya queda muy poco para que comience el drama u.u así que en esa parte si que me voy a demorar ya que quiero que sea perfecta, tratare de pedir ayuda a alguna amiga para que me asesore y pueda actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Pueden buscarme en facebook por el nombre de Cata Chiba, subiré una imagen del vestido de novia de Sere, me encanto yo lo quiero para mí (:**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, que dejan mensajes, me agregan a favoritos y a las que leen, también agradecer a mis nuevas amigas del foro Univisión por su recibimiento.**

**Espero sus reviews para que me hagan saber si les gusta esta historia, muchos besos y que tengan una linda semana.**

**Cata.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Editado  
**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

.

**.**

SERENA POV

Hoy era mi último día de soltera, estaba tan emocionada, lo único que quería era que pasaran rápido las horas para que llegue el momento tan esperado por Darien y por mí. Aunque debo decir que este día no había comenzado muy bien que digamos.

No estaba enojada con Darien por haberse emborrachado pero me quede con la duda de por qué lo hacía, tal vez Darien extraña su vida pasada y ahora que vamos a casarnos no me gustaría que volviera a eso.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que Darien se levanto en la madrugada y se había acostado conmigo, con la borrachera de anoche supongo que dormirá hasta muy tarde así que me levanto y comienzo ordenar para mantenerme ocupada en algo y así no pienso tonteras, aunque se me hizo un poco difícil.

Comienzo a lavar la vajilla, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, tenía demasiado sueño pero no quería ir a dormir, estaba tan concentrada lavando que no sentí cuando Darien se acerco y me abrazo, me dio un susto de muerte.

-Darien me asustaste.- Lo reprendí

-Lo siento.- Quiso darme un beso pero no lo deje.

-El olor a alcohol sale hasta por tus poros.-

-Lo siento.-

-Deja de decir lo siento.- Estaba comenzando a enojarme.

-Amor lo lamento, sé que no debí tomar tanto, pero no se qué fue lo que me paso, perdóname.- Hizo un puchero para convencerme pero no lo haría tan fácilmente.

-Darien tomabas como si no hubiera un mañana, tan malo te resulta casarte conmigo o es que extrañas tus antiguas andanzas ¿?- Sin darme cuenta comencé a sollozar.

-Sere, cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, casarme contigo es lo más maravilloso que me podría pasar, y por supuesto que no quiero volver a lo de antes, mírame Sere.- Tenía mi vista fija en el suelo, tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo.- Antes de ti no tenía una vida, ni conocía lo que era el amor, pero ahora, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo deseo que las horas pasen rápidamente para que al fin seas mía, te amo Sere, y sólo contigo quiero estar el resto de mi vida, contigo y nuestros hijos.-

-Darien.- Lo abrace fuertemente, él iba a besarme pero lo esquive.

-Amor qué sucede.-

-No te ofendas, es sólo que… Será mejor que te vayas a dar un baño, ya te dije que apestas, qué tomabas anoche.-

-Combine tantas cosas que ya no lo recuerdo.-

-Te prohíbo que mañana tomes de esa manera.-

-No te preocupes no lo haré, no quiero perderme ni un detalle del día más feliz de mi vida.-

-Ve a bañarte, yo mientras preparare tu ropa, tus hermanos vendrán a tomar té con nosotros para ver los últimos detalles.-

-¿Y no quieres acompañarme?-

-No, estas castigado por todo lo que me hiciste pasar.-

-Pero Sere…-

-Nada de peros, es mi última palabra, además que mañana nos casaremos puedes controlarte cierto ¿?-

-Amor…-

-Darien ya hable, ve a bañarte y si no te quitas ese olor antes de mañana no habrá boda.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí.-

En la tarde llegaron los hermanos de Darien, Mina y nuestros amigos entre todos vimos los últimos detalles de la boda, no eran muchos pero quería que todo fuese perfecto y gracias a Rei y Mina sería así.

Tarde por la noche las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de dormir, como es la tradición el novio no debe dormir bajo el mismo techo que la novia por lo que Darien se iría al hotel con los chicos y yo me quedaría aquí con las chicas.

La despedida fue muy triste a pesar de que nos veríamos al día siguiente, pero es que se me hace tan difícil separarme de Darien aunque sea sólo por unas pocas horas, lo bueno es que después de mañana ya nada podría separarnos.

Una vez solas las chicas me dieron varios consejos para mi futura vida de casada, entre ellos, algunas recetas de cocina y muchísimos consejos sexuales, como dijo Mina "Los hombres se conquistan por el estomago y se retienen con el sexo" por lo que puedo estar tranquila, afortunadamente tengo a mi Darien satisfecho en ambos sentidos. Antes de lo que pensaba las chicas se fueron a dormir hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo pero mis nervios no me lo permitían hasta que Darien me llamo, se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, gracias a su llamado pude tranquilizarme por lo que dormí todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Me levante muy temprano por la mañana para supervisar todo a mi alrededor aunque sólo lo hice por un momento ya que Mina y Rei lo hacían mucho mejor que yo, mientras las chicas se encargaban de los detalles yo comencé a arreglarme, Molly se encargaría de peinarme y maquillarme y ayudaría a las chicas también.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido no me di ni cuenta cuando ya era hora de la ceremonia, estaba esperando que Rei viniera a avisarme que ya estaba todo listo, antes de lo que esperaba llego Rei y me dijo que ya era hora, me arregle el vestido por última vez y tome el brazo de Yaten, estaba sumamente nerviosa, tenía miedo de tropezar y arruinar el vestido, adivinando mis pensamientos Yaten me dijo que nunca me dejaría caer, esto me tranquilizo un poco por lo que decidimos que ya era hora de salir.

Camine junto a Yaten por el pasillo, y al final de él pude ver a mi radiante futuro esposo esperándome con una gran sonrisa, cuando llegue a su lado no pude poner atención a nada más que no fuera él, por lo que fue una total sorpresa cuando el juez del registro civil nos había declarado marido y mujer, ni siquiera recuerdo haber dicho mis votos.

-Puedes besar a la novia.-

-Te amo Sere, hoy y siempre- Me dijo mi adorado esposo antes de besarme, sin dudas este era el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarnos y yo no cabía más de la emoción, lágrimas de felicidad corrían por mis mejillas, Darien al verme se acerco y me las limpio mientras Andrew abría una botella de champaña para celebrar.

Todos brindaron por nuestro matrimonio y nos desearon lo mejor, los hermanos de Darien le advirtieron que no me hiciera sufrir o se las vería con ellos, Mina y Rei me dijeron que aprovechara el tiempo y que disfrutara al máximo, Amy y Molly recordaron algunos episodios de nuestros primeros meses de noviazgo y Andrew hablo por primera vez de la frustración que sentía Darien antes de ser novios porque yo lo ignoraba.

Luego de las felicitaciones y el brindis comenzó la fiesta, a pesar de que este era sólo un matrimonio por el civil Darien quiso que fuera lo más lindo posible por lo que tuvimos que bailar el vals de los novios, y luego como era la tradición teníamos que bailar con nuestros padres, me sentí triste por no tenerlos a mi lado en estos momentos y Darien también sintió lo mismo, como nuestros padres no estaban yo baile con Yaten y Darien con Mina.

Lo pasamos muy bien en la fiesta pero ya era bastante tarde por lo que los chicos decidieron retirarse y dejarnos en nuestra primera noche de casados. Nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos sentamos en la cama.

-Amor al fin eres mi esposa, este es nuestro primer día de casados.- Me dijo mi esposo completamente feliz.

-El primero de muchos más.-

-No. No muchos más, esto será para siempre.- Se acerco para besarme lentamente.- Hoy será la primera vez que haremos el amor siendo esposos, ahora ya no siento culpa al hacerlo.-

-Es cierto estábamos viviendo en pecado, oh y yo me case de blanco no debería haberlo hecho.- Dije entre risas.

-Pero amor sólo has estado conmigo así que no creo que sea pecado, tú eres tan buena y tu alma es tan pura que yo creo que te perdonarían cualquier cosa.-

-Darien eres tan tierno.-

Comenzamos a besarnos, cada vez se volvía más exigente, lleve mis manos a la corbata de Darien, tire de ella para soltarla y luego se la saque, él aprovechando el escote en mi espalda tocaba todo lo que podía de mi piel, intentaba meter las manos por debajo de la tela, pero era muy difícil ya que el vestido era completamente ceñido a mi cuerpo, al verse complicado subió sus manos al cierre del vestido y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente tocando mi piel expuesta, haciendo pequeñas caricias. Al ver a Darien tan entretenido con mi espalda comencé a sacarle la camisa y el pantalón, no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que comencé a tocar su miembro desnudo.

-Sere eres una traviesa.- Dijo riendo.- Pero yo puedo serlo aún más.-

Se levanto de la cama y luego me ayudo a mí, con la ayuda de sus manos deslizo mi vestido hacia abajo dejándome sólo en ropa interior, me recostó suavemente en la cama y comenzó a acariciarme y besarme, bajo por mi cuello besando cada rincón de mi piel retirando mi ropa interior. De un momento a otro entro en mí siendo delicado en todo momento pero a la vez demostraba toda su pasión.

No recuerdo cuantas veces hicimos el amor, pero la última vez que lo hicimos ya había amanecido, decidimos dormir para reponer energías, hoy en la tarde tendríamos una pequeña reunión con nuestra familia y amigos que vinieron al matrimonio ya que mañana a primera hora partirían a sus hogares.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde nos levantamos y tratamos de ordenar un poco la casa, mientras yo ponía todo en su lugar Darien lavaba la vajilla, afortunadamente antes de acostarnos habíamos hecho bastante así que ahora no teníamos que hacer mucho.

A las seis en punto llegaron nuestros invitados con varios pastelitos de chocolate, justo mis favoritos, entre plática y plática se nos fue la hora y ya había llegado el momento de despedirse.

-Chicos los voy a extrañar tanto, sobre todo los gritos de Mina y Rei.-

-Sere por qué dices eso si nosotras con suerte hablábamos.-

-La que gritaba era Mina, yo no.-

-Si claro.- Dijimos todos.

-Que tengan un buen viaje, tengan cuidado al conducir.-

-No te preocupes Darien si no vamos tan lejos.-

-Lo sé pero igual tengan cuidado.-

-Mina a qué hora te irás ¿?-

-Yo creo que ahora Rei, tengo que ir mañana muy temprano a trabajar.-

-¿Día domingo?-

-Si hubo un pequeño problemita y como no pueden hacer nada sin mí.-

-Seguramente tú cometiste el error, por eso requieren de tu presencia.-

-Muy gracioso hermanita, apenas ponga un pie fuera de esta casa comenzaras a extrañarme y me pedirás llorando que vuelva.-

-No lo creo, además con Darien aquí ni siquiera se acordara que tiene hermana.- Mina miro con cara de asesina a Andrew.

-Ya será mejor irnos estamos alargando mucho esto y en un par de semanas más nos volveremos a ver, no es cierto ¿?- Dijo Yaten.

-Claro la tercera semana de marzo nos vamos a Santiago, antes de que comiencen las clases de Sere.-

-No quiero entrar a clases.-

-Yo tampoco pero piénsalo Molly cada vez nos falta menos para terminar.-

-Es en lo único que pienso.-

-Ya chicos adiós, cuídense.- Darien y yo nos despedimos de cada uno de nuestros amigos, y nos abrazamos como si nunca más nos volviéramos a ver…

DARIEN POV

Habían pasado un par de días desde nuestra boda, los días más maravillosos para mí, todo seguía siendo igual que antes, claro ahora estábamos casados, pero nuestra rutina era casi la misma pero aún así yo sentía que había algo especial, algo distinto, a Sere la encontraba cada vez más hermosa, también tenía algo distinto ella, un brillo especial que la hacía verse más bella de lo que ya era.

-Cómo te encuentras hoy amor.-

-Mucho mejor, creo que ya puedo levantarme.-

-No, descansa un día más mañana puedes levantarte.-

-Pero si ya me siento mejor.-

-Aún te ves muy pálida, por favor hazlo por mí.-

-Pero Darien es nuestra luna de miel, no puede ser que esté todos los días acostada.-

-Estando contigo todo es perfecto así que no te preocupes por eso, además que podemos estar siempre de luna de miel si tú lo deseas.-

-Claro que si, ven quédate conmigo.-

-Sólo con la condición de que duermas un poco.-

-Está bien.-

Me recosté al lado de Sere, la acomode sobre mi pecho para que pudiera dormir llevaba días sintiéndose mal, con vómitos, mareos y hasta fiebre, y todo por salir a comer a un lugar de comida rápida, aunque si soy justo ese día comimos en exceso, hasta yo termine mal claro que yo tengo mejores defensas y como estoy acostumbrado a comer porquerías no me afecto tanto, quise obligarla a ir al hospital pero no quiso, es muy cabeza dura cuando quiere.

Al día siguiente se veía bastante mejor, sin embargo, no quería exponerla demasiado, como era día viernes teníamos planes de salir a bailar en la noche pero decidimos cambiar de planes hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada por lo que este día sería sólo para nosotros, veríamos algunas películas en la tarde y luego por orden de Serena teníamos que ver el Festival de Viña del Mar, hoy estaría Ricardo Arjona y ella como toda mujer es ultra romántica, a mí también me gustaban algunas canciones sobre todo las más antiguas pero prefería ver el festival al día siguiente, sería algo más rockero, perfecto para mí, Beto Cuevas me encanta, sobre todo si canta temas de su antiguo grupo musical La ley, también Los Fabulosos Cadillacs y por último lo mejor de lo mejor, Los Jaivas.

En la mañana fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa, se veía todo tan tranquilo, tan sereno, amo pasear por la playa en las mañanas y en el atardecer, me gusta mucho más cuando casi no hay gente ya que se puede apreciar su belleza en su máximo esplendor. Luego de nuestro paseo fuimos a hacer las compras para la semana y una que otra cosita para la noche.

Vimos muchas películas, pero todas de amor, ninguna de acción para mí, la verdad es que no me molesta para nada verlas, ya me he acostumbrado, pero Sere es tan sensible que siempre termina llorando, independiente del final ya sea feliz o triste igual llora, lo mejor de eso es que yo tengo que consolarla para que se calme así que aprovecho de hacerle algunos cariñitos extras.

Pasadas las diez de la noche comenzó el Festival, nos acomodamos en la cama para poder verlo, el primer artista era Ricardo Arjona así que no tendría que esperar mucho para que saliera.

Salieron los animadores y comenzaron a hablar, la verdad es que no le preste mucha atención a lo que decían, estaba pendiente de lo bella que se veía la animadora, me encanta esa mujer, Soledad Onetto, es que es tan culta y hermosa…

-Darien te traigo un babero.-

-Qué ¿?-

-Deja de babear por favor, al menos espera a que me duerma.-

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada.-

-Si como no, ya te dije al menos espera a que me duerma.-

-Sere no te puedes poner celosa de ella ni siquiera la conozco, además que tú no has dejado de ver a ese.-

-Es que Felipe Camiroaga es tan varonil y apuesto, y…-

-Y ahora quién esta babeando.-

-Así que sólo tú puedes hacerlo y yo no.-

-No te enojes por eso, yo sólo estaba pensando en lo multifacética que puede ser ella, de lectora de noticias a animadora de festivales, sólo eso.-

-Bueno yo pensaba lo mismo.-

-Si seguro.-

-Claro, ya no te enojes que ya va a empezar y no me pienso perder a Ricardo Arjona por una pelea.-

-O sea que lo prefieres a él antes que a mí.-

-Claro que no, es sólo que no quisiera discutir contigo por algo como esto.-

-Está bien, mira ya va a empezar.-

"…_De cada una de ustedes depende que esta noche el momento para él sea inolvidable, en el Festival de Viña 2010 recibimos esta noche a Ricardo Arjona."_

Y así comenzó el festival, de vez en cuando me acercaba a Sere y le cantaba al oído o ambos nos cantábamos…

**Acompáñame**

**A decir sin las palabras**

**Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta Soledad.**

**Acompáñame**

**A quererte sin decirlo**

**A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz**

**A pensar en mí para vivir por ti**

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

Parecíamos dos adolescentes cantando, no es que fuéramos ancianos, pero ya habíamos madurado, seguimos cantando hasta que ya estaba llegando a su fin.

**Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos**

**si no podemos no existe**

**y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes**

**Mujeres…**

"_Viña se les quiere, hasta siempre. Gracias_

_-El cariño infinito del público de la quinta Vergara un reencuentro soñado con este tremendo artista guatemalteco que ya nos comienza a dejar…-"_

-Me encanta este hombre, son tan lindas sus canciones.-

-Claro y yo estoy pintado aquí cierto.- Si tuviera la oportunidad de golpearlo lo haría pero como sé que nunca podré hacerlo será mejor que me tranquilice.

-Amor me encanta que seas tan celoso.- Se acerco para besarme a la vez que reía.- Ya será mejor dormir, estoy un poco cansada.-

-Te dije que necesitabas más reposo aún no estás del todo bien.-

-No te preocupes, es sólo que aún estoy un poco deshidratada y cansada después de todo me la pase encerrada en el baño estos últimos días.-

-Afortunadamente los vómitos ya cesaron, pero si llegan a volver iremos al hospital tú sabes que si se trata de una bacteria o peor de un parásito sería mucho más complicado.-

-Y por lo mismo reafirmo mi teoría de que sólo ha sido una gastritis, con los síntomas que tengo se descarta todo lo que has dicho.-

-Tienes razón, ya vamos a dormir, te amo mi querida esposa.-

-Y yo a ti amor.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios.- Sueña con los angelitos.-

-Prefiero soñar contigo.-

Abrace a mi bella esposa y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos hasta que la voz de Serena me despertó.

-Darien despierta esta temblando.- Y luego todo fue un caos.

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas al fin actualice, tenía un poco abandonada esta historia por la falta de inspiración, pero ya ha vuelto a mí, es más les digo que tengo el capítulo 13 y 14 listo el problema es que me falta escribir el 12, como ya se dieron cuenta el capítulo 12 tratara de lo que vivieron en el terremoto Darien y Serena, y por lo mismo quiero ser muy cuidadosa con lo que escribo, he visto varios documentales y videos que grabo la gente en el momento del terremoto así que espero que quede lo más real posible y que también a ustedes les guste.**

**Estoy usando audios y videos de esa fecha para que cuando lean, sobre todos las que vivieron esto, digan "Oh es muy real" xD!**

***En una parte sale Felipe Camiroaga, él animo el festival ese año, tuve que ver el video en youtube de la presentación de Arjona ese día y no pude evitar llorar, así que este capítulo va dedicado para él, ya que fue un hombre que me inspiro en muchos sentidos de mi vida! Espero que desde el cielo pueda disfrutar de este capítulo ('=  
**

**Acepto sugerencias, criticas, testimonios, de todo!**

**En estos momentos intento avanzar en el capítulo 12, aunque la inspiración máxima llega en la noche, espero poder actualizar la otra semana de todas formas por facebook les aviso si es que ocurre algún percance.**

**Las dejo invitadas para que lean mis otras historias y también espero actualizar ¿Qué es lo que quieres? La próxima semana o tal vez antes, tengo casi listo el capítulo.**

**Se me había olvidado decirles FELIZ AÑO, espero que éste sea un muy buen año para todas y que todos sus deseos se cumplan!**

**Nos estamos leyendo y gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.**

**Recuerden que me pueden agregar a facebook, búsquenme por el nombre de Cata Chiba.**

**Besos para todas!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Editado  
**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

**De ahora en adelante comenzaran a haber POV de otros personajes también, no sólo de Serena y de Darien, la idea es tratar de retratar lo que sintió cada uno de ellos, y a continuación no habrá POV de Serena y Darien, será narrado en tercera persona.**

**.**

* * *

Eran las tres treinta de la mañana, Serena y Darien llevaban un par de horas durmiendo, pero un pequeño malestar había despertado a Serena, estaba a punto de volver a conciliar el sueño cuando un movimiento la hizo entrar en alerta. Al ver que el movimiento no se detenía decidió despertar a su marido…

-Darien despierta esta temblando.- Alcanzo a decir cuando de pronto un movimiento mucho más fuerte comenzó a sentirse bajo la tierra, asustado Darien se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

-Ven vamos tenemos que ponernos bajo la puerta.- Antes de que ella lograra ponerse de pie un mueble le cayó encima atrapando sus piernas, ella grito por el dolor y susto que le había provocado- ¡Serena!- Darien levanto el mueble dejando libre sus piernas, rápidamente la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la salida.- Tenemos que salir de aquí, la casa no resistirá.- Los movimientos de la tierra eran tan fuertes que Darien perdió el equilibrio cayendo ambos al suelo, el miedo comenzaba a embargarlos, intento pararse pero nuevamente cayó al suelo, al darse cuenta que no podrían escapar de ahí acerco a Serena lo más que pudo a su lado y la cubrió con su cuerpo para que no resultara lastimada prefería mil veces verse lastimado él que a ella. Un ruido casi infernal se escuchaba desde el centro de la tierra, también se escuchaba el sonido de la vajilla quebrándose, todo había comenzado a caer, cuadros, adornos, el televisor, la cama se movía de un lado para otro, y el movimiento cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, era como si alguien estuviera con un martillo gigante golpeando a ambos lados de la casa.

Darien al ver que todo comenzaba a caer pensó en levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí junto a Serena, pero el suelo se movía de tal manera que era realmente imposible intentar ponerse de pie, nuevamente decidió que lo mejor era quedarse ahí, protegería a Serena como fuera, aunque, por un momento, se le cruzo por la mente que tal vez ambos morirían ahí, al menos estarían juntos en la otra vida.

Las luces de la luminaria de la calle hace rato que se habían apagado, gritos comenzaban a escucharse a lo lejos, y esto parecía no acabar nunca.

-Darien tengo miedo.- Dijo ella presa del pánico, nunca le había tocado vivir una experiencia así, y el crujir de la casa y el sonido de las paredes agrietándose sólo provocaban que su miedo aumentara.

-Tranquila yo estoy contigo, no dejare que nada malo te pase aunque la vida se me vaya en ello.- Se aferro a ella y comenzó a rezar para que esto terminara pronto.

-No digas eso amor, nada nos pasara, vamos a salir de ésta ilesos.- Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la rubia, sabía que podían morir, sabía que en cualquier momento el techo de la casa podía caer sobre ellos matándolos al instante, al menos estarían juntos… Agito suavemente su cabeza intentado borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, en estos momentos lo mejor era rezar para salir ilesos.

Las alarmas de los automóviles se habían activado y comenzaban a sonar en casi toda la ciudad, la bocina de los bomberos, la misma que avisa cuando hay incendios, también había comenzado a sonar alertando a todos del temblor, como si alguien no lo hubiera sentido.

Habían pasado casi dos minutos, los dos minutos más largos de su historia y aún no habían señales de que el movimiento se detuviera, prácticamente ya nada quedaba de pie, el sonido de cosas quebrándose había cesado, eso significaba que ya todo se encontraba en el suelo destruido, pero de pronto un fuerte sonido los sorprendió.

-Oh por Dios Darien la casa se está cayendo, se está haciendo pedazos.-

-Tranquila, ya va a terminar, va a terminar, va a terminar.- Se repitió varias veces y continuo haciéndolo mentalmente como si con eso lograra detener el movimiento. Serena había comenzado a llorar mucho más fuerte, y él también lo hubiera hecho pero debía mantener la calma, debía estar tranquilo para proteger a su esposa.

Fuertes ruidos se comenzaban a escuchar de la ciudad, eran como explosiones, sonaba a decenas de casas derribándose, Serena siguió rezando, pero esta vez lo hizo por las personas que se encontraban en esas casas, pedía porque estuvieran bien, pedía esperando que ellos hayan tenido mucha más suerte que ellos y lograran salir de sus hogares.

Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes y cercanos, al parecer la gente había comenzado a correr hacia un lugar seguro, un lugar donde nada pudiera caerles encima.

De un momento a otro el movimiento se detuvo y así como había comenzado había finalizado, sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían es que este sólo era el principio de un trágico final.

Lentamente comenzaron a separarse, aún con miedo, en cualquier momento podía venir una réplica y ellos debían estar preparados. Darien tomo la cara de Serena con ambas manos y comenzó a examinarla, asegurándose de que no estuviera herida.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien.- Dijo en un susurro, a duras penas le salía la voz.

-Estás segura, y tu pie.- Dijo mirándolo.- Oh estas lastimada Sere.- Uno de sus pies había comenzado a ponerse morado, y ambos tenían cortes con delgados hilos de sangre.- Debo curarte quédate aquí.-

-¡No! Darien por favor no me dejes.- Tenía mucho miedo, y no quería quedarse sola, en cualquier momento podía comenzar otro movimiento y si Darien no estaba cerca de ella el pánico la dominaría.

-Nunca lo haría, pero debo vendarte el tobillo.-

-Lo sé.-

-Quédate aquí, no te muevas tengo mi maletín en el baño, prometo no demorarme mucho.-

-Está bien.- Darien se levanto, no alcanzo a dar ni un paso cuando Serena lo detuvo.- Darien espera, tus pies.-

-¿Mis pies?-

-Tienes que ponerte zapatos, hay vidrios por todas partes.-

-Es cierto.- Busco sus zapatos, y luego de ponérselos se dirigió al baño en busca de su maletín, fue lo más rápido que pudo, rápido dentro de lo que podía, tenía que tener cuidado con todo a su alrededor, en cualquier momento algo podía caer sobre él, y resultar herido en estos momentos no ayudaría para nada, mucho menos a la estabilidad emocional de su esposa.

* * *

MINA POV

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y aún no lograba terminar este maldito informe y lo peor de todo es que es por mi culpa, en vez de haber salido al happy hour con mis amigos debería haber estado terminando esto, bueno ya no saco nada con lamentarme pero para la próxima espero no encontrarme en la misma situación y hacer todo a tiempo.

Tres de la mañana, me levanto del escritorio y voy a prepararme un rico café, adoro el café bien cargado pero en estos momentos desearía poder tomarme un vaso de leche y luego directo a la cama, será mejor no seguir soñando y terminar el informe.

Me estaba dando un poco de sueño por lo que encendí la radio para escuchar un poco de música, hace rato que había terminado la programación en la televisión así que mi única alternativa era la radio.

Tres treinta.

"_Lo mejor de la presentación de Ricardo Arjona vuelve a salir al aire en Radio Cooperativa._

**No es ninguna aberración sexual**

**pero me gusta verte andar en cueros**

**el compas de tus pechos aventureros**

**víctimas de la gravedad**

**Sera porque no me gusta la tapicería**

**que creo que tu desnudes es tu mejor lencería**

**Por eso es que me gusta tal y como eres;**

**incluso ese par de libras de mas**

**Si te viese tu jefe desnuda y detrás**

**no dudaría en promover tu cintura**

**Deja llenarme de tu desnudez**

**para afrontar los disfraces de afuera**

**de una mejor manera…**

Estaba cantaba junto a él, intentaba hacer un dúo, en eso me encontraba cuando un fuerte movimiento me hizo saltar de la silla.

"_Hay un fuerte temblor en estos momentos…"_

Alcance a escuchar cuando un fuerte movimiento me hizo caer al suelo, cada vez era más fuerte, escuche una explosión e inmediatamente se corto la luz, todo el edificio quedo a oscuras.

La habitación quedo en penumbras, intente ponerme de pie pero era realmente imposible, las cosas que habían alrededor comenzaron a caerse, una lámpara de pie que estaba al lado de la mesa me cayó encima golpeándome fuertemente en la cabeza. Busque mi celular en el suelo, se encontraba en la mesa pero con el movimiento ya había caído al suelo, cuando lo tuve en mi mano comencé a arrastrarme hasta mi dormitorio, ese lugar era menos peligroso que este ya que sólo tenía la cama y un armario.

Llegue hasta mi dormitorio, y creo que no había ni pasado ni un minuto desde que comenzó el movimiento sísmico cuando un fuerte sonido me espanto, intente ponerme de pie pero las paredes del departamento empezaron a agrietarse, gran parte del techo cayó al suelo y luego sucedió algo que jamás pensé que sucedería…

Escuche gritos de los departamentos vecinos, me encontraba en una esquina de mi dormitorio, hasta que comencé a sentir que la pared me estaba empujando, no entendía nada, todo el dormitorio estaba agrietado, y de pronto todo lo que había en la habitación, incluidos los escombros, caían sobre la pared, la pared que antes estaba frente a mí ahora era el piso, el edificio comenzaba a caer…

No pensé en nada más, sabía que iba a morir, sólo deseaba que fuera una muerte rápida…

Pude sentir cuando el edificio impactó con el suelo, el departamento vecino ahora se encontraba dentro del mío, gran cantidad de escombros cayeron sobre mí y luego de eso no supe nada más…

POV ANDREW

Había sido una larga jornada de trabajo, y por fin ya me encontraba en mi hogar, eran más de la tres de la mañana, lo único que quería era ir a dormir, tenía un poco de hambre así que antes de dirigirme a la habitación fui a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, me prepare un sándwich, nada muy elaborado, y un vaso de leche, no llevaba ni diez minutos ahí cuando una persona apareció en la cocina.

-Por qué no me has despertado, podría haberte preparado algo para comer.-

-No quise molestarte.-

-No seas tontito, sabes que no me molesta.-

-Lo sé, pero aún así no quería hacerlo, además que ya terminado, ven vamos a dormir Lita.-

-Vamos.-

A las tres treinta de la mañana nos fuimos a acostar, yo me puse mi pijama y luego me acosté al lado de Lita, la abracé por la cintura, y nos dispusimos a dormir.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando comenzó a temblar, al principio era un movimiento suave, pero cuando comenzaron a pasar los segundo y el movimiento no se detenía me senté en la cama Lita también lo había hecho, me pare y alcance a tomar la ropa que me había sacado hace escasos minutos cuando el temblor se hizo más intenso... Ya no era un temblor, había dejado de serlo,

Las luces de la calle se apagaron, con Lita rápidamente nos levantamos y resguardamos en la parte más segura de la casa, una vieja habitación completamente hecha de cemento la cual se encontraba vacía, el sonido era cada vez más fuerte, estábamos a oscuras, lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a Lita y decirle que todo terminaría pronto, ella le tenía pánico a los temblores, y esto claramente ya era un terremoto.

-Andrew, tengo miedo tenemos que salir de aquí.-

-No, no podemos movernos algo se nos puede caer encima.-

-El movimiento no se detenía, muebles que antes estaban en nuestro dormitorio ahora se encontraban avanzando por el pasillo, muchas cosas cayeron al suelo, una de las ventanas de la habitación se movía de tal manera que casi se salía del marco, en cualquier momento se quebraría, se escucharon unas fuertes explosiones provenientes de la central de electricidad que se encontraba cerca de nuestra casa.

En un descuido mío Lita salió arrancando, nuestra casa era de dos pisos, ella bajo corriendo por las escaleras yo fui detrás de ella con lo alterada que estaba le podía suceder cualquier cosa. Se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla pero no pudo, antes de que se desesperara más me acerque yo para abrirla, pero no pude, estábamos encerrados.

-Andrew vamos a morir.-

-Tranquila, ya va a terminar.-

La abrace con todas mis fuerzas y nos escondimos en una esquina del comedor, acerque la mesa a nosotros para que nos protegiera de cosas que podrían caer, aunque ya todo estaba en el suelo, no supe cuanto tiempo paso pero de un momento a otro el movimiento se detuvo.

-Ya término, tranquila amor, ya paso.-

-Pero puede haber otro.-

-Iré a buscar ropa y los celulares.-

-No me dejes.-

-Lita debo ir por esas cosas, estarás más segura si te quedas aquí debajo de la mesa, yo voy y vuelvo, necesito ir por los teléfonos para saber que está pasando.-

-Está bien, no te demores.-

Corrí por las escaleras y tome ropa para ambos, los celulares, una pequeña radio a pilas que teníamos y mi maletín, lo revise por si tenía todo lo necesario, luego de asegurarme que tenía de todo baje para encontrarme con Lita.

Mientras nos vestíamos encendí la radio para saber que estaba pasando.

"_El diario de Cooperativa está llamando._

_Estamos desde la comuna de Maipú entregando el primer reporte de lo que ha sido este fuerte movimiento telúrico que se ha sentido por lo menos en la ciudad de Santiago, hay que señalar que por la intensidad se ha sentido por lo menos en tres regiones de nuestro país…" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Chicas muchas gracias a todas por estar leyendo! Me hacen muy feliz de verdad!**

**Recuerdan que en el capítulo pasado les dije que tenía listo el capítulo 13 y 14, bueno resulta que me falto haaaarto por escribir así que los capítulos que tengo listos ahora serían en 14 y 15, espero tener listo el capítulo 13 lo antes posible, aunque creo que me demorare un poco ya que es bastante, como decirlo, triste, si es muy triste así que siempre que escribo termino llorando y me tengo que tomar unos minutos para seguir haciéndolo, así que ahora creo que me tomare muchos más minutos!**

**Los audios de radios, con informaciones, canciones, noticias, etc, son reales, no los he modificado así que si ustedes los buscan en internet se darán cuenta que son los mismos, espero que con la ley SOPA no me sanciones ya que estaría pasando a llevar los derechos de autor xD!**

**Galadrielcullen me pregunto sobre la experiencia de Mina, si recuerdan ella vive en Concepción, y antes no lo había mencionado, porque no estaba muy segura sobre lo que escribiria de ella, hace pocos días decidi que ella viviría la experiencia del edificio que se desplomo en Concepción, "ALto Rio". La verdad es que no sabía muy bien como describir eso ya que no hay muchos testimonios de lo que ocurrio ahí, auqnue si todos decían lo mismo, el edificio se había desplomado mucho antes de que terminara el terremoto, por lo mismo muchas personas no alcanzaron a escapar de ahí.**

**Ya las dejo, y espero que nos leamos pronto!  
**

**Muchas gracias chicas, por todo!**

**Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

**De ahora en adelante comenzaran a haber POV de otros personajes también, no sólo de Serena y de Darien, la idea es tratar de retratar lo que sintió cada uno de ellos, y recuerden que en las escenas de Serena y Darien no habrá POV será narrado en tercera persona hasta por lo menos el final del siguiente capítulo que terminara en un POV de Serena.**

**.**

* * *

**-**Sere ya regrese, quédate donde estas enseguida voy por ti.- Se acerco a la cama y trató de limpiarla para que Serena estuviera más cómoda mientras él se preocupaba de su tobillo. Una vez despejada el área se acerco a Serena y la tomo en brazos para luego depositarla en la cama.

-¿Cómo estas amor, te duele?-

-Un poco.-

-No creo que puedas caminar, te llevare al hospital y luego yo iré…-

-¿Qué? Darien yo no pienso separarme de ti.-

-Sere tengo que ir a ver si hay alguien atrapado en sus casas, a lo mejor necesitan asistencia médica.-

-Yo también iré.-

-Yo soy doctor y puedo ayudarlos.-

-Yo también lo soy.-

-Aún no te has graduado.-

-Darien ya te dije que no me voy a separar de ti en estos momentos, puedo caminar y también puedo ayudarte, por favor Darien no me dejes sola.-

-Jamás lo haría amor, irás conmigo pero no te expondrás a nada peligroso ¿De acuerdo?-

-No lo haré.-

Darien curo las heridas y luego puso vendas en ambos tobillos de Serena no le creía mucho cuando ella decía que casi no le dolía, el mueble que cayó sobre los pies de ella era bastante pesado por lo que había dos opciones: El mueble daño bastante, sin embargo, ella no siente el dolor debido al evento ocurrido recientemente o la segunda, Serena sentía bastante dolor pero no quería confesarlo por miedo a que Darien la dejara sola en el hospital.

Minutos más tarde, cuando termino de vendar los tobillos de Serena, busco ropa para ambos, ayudo a su esposa a vestirse y luego lo hizo él, busco dos mochilas y las lleno con algo de comida, linternas, algo de ropa y todo tipo de vendas, gasas, y material médico que pudieran necesitar, mientras buscaba las últimas cosas para salir un nuevo movimiento los sorprendió.

-¡Darien, esta temblando otra vez!- Grito Serena asustada, él se acerco lo más rápido que pudo a ella y la abrazo.

-Calma Sere, abran réplicas toda la noche.-

-Quiero que termine pronto.-

-Te prometo que todo acabara luego y todo será tal a como era antes.- La casa se remeció fuertemente con el último movimiento provocando que pequeños escombros cayeran al suelo.- Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.- Dijo una vez que el movimiento se detuvo.

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al centro para ver en qué condiciones estaba la ciudad, a pesar del gran movimiento sísmico que habían sentido hacía pocos minutos la ciudad no se encontraba tan destruida, al menos eso pensaron ellos, pero al ir recorriendo poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta de la situación, las casas más viejas habían cedido completamente al igual que muchas de las construcciones más recientes, el pánico de la población inundaba el ambiente, muchos corrían hacia los cerros sólo con lo puesto, otros tantos trataban de huir en sus automóviles.

-Mierda, no había pensado en eso.- Dijo Darien al ver a la gente huir.

-¿En qué?-

-El mar.-

-¿El mar?, no entiendo… ¡Oh por Dios!-

-Serena tienes que huir hacia los cerros…-

-Ya te dije que no te dejaría.-

-Sere es demasiado peligroso.-

-Darien no puedo vivir sin ti, así que si tú te arriesgas yo también lo haré.- él la beso suavemente al escuchar éstas palabras, iban a continuar su camino cuando alguien los detuvo.

-¡Serena, Darien! Qué alegría me da verlos.-

-Seiya.-

-¿Estas herido?- Pregunto Darien al verlo cubierto de tierra.

-Afortunadamente no, mi casa se vino abajo, quede atrapado pero alcancé a meterme debajo de la cama.-

-¿Qué haces aquí? deberías alejarte lo más que puedas del mar.-

-Lo sé, debo ir por mi madre, ella estaba sola y su casa es de las más antiguas debo ir a verla, necesito saber si está bien.-

-Lo estará te lo aseguro.-

-Gracias Sere, ustedes también deberían alejarse.-

-Tenemos que ver si hay alguien que necesite ayuda.-

-Acabo de pasar cerca de la Isla Orrego, es un caos total, muchas personas no tienen cómo salir de ahí, vi a algunas personas lanzarse al río y una sola embarcación se dirigía al lugar, me sentí muy impotente cuando pase por ahí y no pude ayudar.- Se le quebró la voz al decir lo último.

-No te preocupes iremos para allá a ver si podemos hacer algo.-Dijo Darien, antes de alguno de los tres pudiera articular una palabra una patrulla de carabineros paso con alta voz entregando un mensaje:

"_Las autoridades han informado que no hay alerta de tsunami, repito hemos recibido información proveniente de la ONEMI que no hay alerta de tsunami, vuelvan a sus hogares."_

-¿Qué?- Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Eso no puede ser, deben estar equivocados es imposible que no haya alerta de tsunami.-

-Darien por qué dirían algo que no es entonces ¿?- Pregunto Serena.

-Debe haber un error por la fuerza del terremoto es más que seguro que un tsunami nos azote.-

-Pero si epicentro no fue en el mar es posible que no se produzca un tsunami.- Dijo Seiya.- ¿O no?-

-Puede ser pero no sabemos dónde fue el epicentro, yo no me confiaría demasiado, lo mejor será estar alertas.-

-Lo que tú digas Darien, la verdad es que yo tampoco confío en el aviso, debemos alertar a las personas que veamos que lo mejor será mejor que continúen con la evacuación hacia las partes más altas.-

-Si, hay que avisar a los que veamos.- Dijo Serena.

-Debemos irnos, si un tsunami arrasa con la ciudad es probable que no nos quede tanto tiempo, nos veremos en lo alto de la ciudad en un par de horas.- Dijo Darien.

-Está bien, y por favor cuídense mucho.-

-Tú también.- Y así salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones.

* * *

AMY POV

Aún siento miedo por lo ocurrido hace un momento, mi madre le tiene pánico a los temblores y ahora que fue un terremoto, gritaba como loca, y por más que intentaba calmarla, no podía.

Escuche en la radio que al parecer no es tan grave pero no lo creo, fue demasiado fuerte y largo es imposible que no existan daños, además del corte de luz.

Intente llamar a mi primo y a mi hermano que se encuentran en el sur de vacaciones, no fueron juntos, ambos están con sus novias, pero sería bueno que se juntaran y volvieran a su hogar antes de que a mamá le dé un colapso nervioso…

Cuando mi madre por fin se calmo decidimos que lo mejor sería salir a la calle hasta que amaneciera, se sentían temblores muy seguidos por lo que no era muy seguro permanecer en nuestro hogar, caminamos por algunas calles observando a nuestro alrededor para ver cuánto daño habían sufrido las casas cercanas, pero afortunadamente no era mucho.

Bueno, eso creíamos hasta que alguien apareció por una de las calles pidiendo ayuda, nos dirigimos al lugar que nos indicaba un joven junto a varias personas más, creímos que alguna casa se había derrumbado y había gente atrapada dentro, pero lo que vimos nos dejo sin habla.

Dos edificios bastante nuevos se encontraban a punto de derrumbarse, estaban completamente inclinados, los autos que se encontraban en el estacionamiento ya no existían, estaban destruidos, muchas personas gritaban desde los departamentos, estaban atrapados y esto en cualquier momento se podía venir abajo, sobre todo con las replicas que no se han dejado de sentir.

Comenzamos a ayudar, no era mucho lo que podíamos hacer, pero al ser yo estudiante de medicina intentaba ayudar a las personas que ya habían sido rescatadas, gracias a Dios no habían personas heridas, bueno físicamente, porque mentalmente estaban destruidas.

ANDREW POV

-Lita por favor cálmate.- Era la octava vez que se lo decía, pero simplemente no lograba calmarse.

-No me pidas que me calme no puedo hacerlo…- Me dijo al borde de lágrimas, me acerque a ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

Habíamos intentando contactarnos con nuestros familiares pero era simplemente imposible, estaban todas las comunicaciones cortadas, nuestro único medio de comunicación y de información era la radio, lo único que en estos momentos estaba funcionando, no había luz por lo que no podíamos ver en la televisión que era lo que estaba pasando, así que teníamos que confiar en la radio.

"_Tres de la mañana con cincuenta y nueve minutos es ADN Radio Chile conectando con las primeras informaciones de un movimiento telúrico en la zona central en Santiago según la información preliminar que entrega la Oficina Nacional de Emergencias a esta hora cuando al menos en Santiago hay líneas colapsadas, hay problemas con las comunicaciones telefónicas, la telefonía celular se ha hecho prácticamente inútil, hay sitios de internet que tampoco se pueden utilizar pero la única comunicación que hemos tenido hasta ahora con la Oficina Nacional de Emergencia habla de un sismo de intensidad de seis a siete en Santiago…"_

"_Según la información que recibíamos de nuestros corresponsales en la ciudad de Concepción, se habría generado mucha destrucción y el panorama era bastante incierto respecto de la información que se obtenía…" _

Creo que la situación es peor de lo que parece, pero cómo podría informarme de lo que estaba pasando si nada funcionaba, teléfonos ni internet, y salir a esta hora en auto era demasiado peligroso, sería un irresponsable si lo hiciera, lo mejor será esperar hasta que amanezca…

**Sé que es corto, extremadamente corto diría yo, pero tuve que hacerlo, ya que el capítulo original me quede muuuuuuuuuy largo, por lo que decidí cortarlo en esta parte antes de que empiece, lo malo, por así decirlo.**

**La segunda parte de este capítulo ya lo tengo listo, sólo le estoy haciendo algunas modificaciones, así que es probable que lo suba mañana o el miércoles.**

**No puedo hacer adelantos, sólo les diré que el siguiente capítulo es algo triste )=**

**CrimsonMizzle: Hola amiga, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que te guste la historia, siento haberte hecho recordar ese día, pero eso es bueno, ya que eso era lo que quería xD! Estuve todo un día sentada frente al computador escribiendo y lo único que quería era que fuera lo más real posible así que creo que cumplí mi objetivo.**

**SMOON: Hola muchas gracias por leer mi historia, sería muy triste que uno de los protagonistas muera, pero, no puedo cerrar esa posibilidad :/ Ojo que no estoy afirmando ni descartando nada.**

**Galadrielcullen: Holaaa, sii la parte de Mina corresponde al edificio Alto Rio de Concepción, estaba un poco indecisa ya que no sabía si debía escribir algo así, o que Mina sólo fuera una espectadora de aquel desastre, al final decidí que ella debía vivir esa experiencia. Muchas gracias por tu reviews**

**Yesqui2000: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos, espero que te siga gustando esta historia, yo estoy tratando de escribirla lo más real posible.**

**Girls_124_amy: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Tintin: Es cierto sería muy triste que Mina muera, pero como dije antes tampoco descarto la idea de que alguien muera (No digo que Mina será la victima) Pero aún no decido nada sobre algunos personajes, estoy indecisa. Si Darien es de Antofagasta, quería que viviera en el norte :) Lo que dicen del terremoto del norte es cierto, hace tiempo que no hay uno por allá, y la ley de la naturaleza nos ha dicho que cada cierto tiempo se produce alguno, así que hay que aprender de los errores del pasado para no cometer los mismos en el futuro, sólo hay que tener fe en que si llegase a suceder un terremoto en el norte no será tan fuerte.**

**Lin: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, hace casi un año publique el primer capítulo de esta historia, a sólo días del primer aniversario y ahora falta tan poquito para que se cumplan dos años, cuando lo recuerdo me da pena pero hay que saber vivir con ello.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan y que leen, de verdad me hacen muy feliz, sobre todo porque esta historia comencé a escribirla como terapia ya que recordar ese día me provoca aún mucho dolor, pero cada día asumo más lo que ocurrió. **

**Hace pocos días se dio a conocer el nombre de ocho personas que serán formalizadas por no haber dado la alerta tsunami, a mí juicio deberían ser muchos más los formalizados, así que espero que la investigación continúe y se intente hacer justicia, aunque las personas que murieron nunca más estarán entre nosotros )=**

**Muchos besos para todas y recuerden que nos leemos muy pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

***De ahora en adelante comenzaran a haber POV de otros personajes también, no sólo de Serena y de Darien, la idea es tratar de retratar lo que sintió cada uno de ellos, y recuerden que en las escenas de Serena y Darien no habrá POV será narrado en tercera persona. **

* * *

-Corran, corran, vayan a la parte alta de la ciudad.- Gritaba Darien para advertir a las personas que aún se encontraban cerca de la playa. Una patrulla de carabineros hacía muy poco había pasado avisando que no había alerta de tsunami, que todo estaba tranquilo y que era mejor regresar a la seguridad de su hogar, pero Darien no creía en eso, aunque las autoridades les juraran que no ocurriría nada él no obedecería sus órdenes y seguiría sus instintos, los cuales nunca le fallaban.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- Pregunto Serena habían ayudado a varias personas que necesitaban atención médica, y habían logrado rescatar a dos personas que se encontraban atrapados por los escombros de su casa.

-Tenemos que ir a la Isla, si la gente se lanzo al río para nadar a la orilla de seguro que no deben estar en muy buenas condiciones, vamos debemos apurarnos.- Ambos comenzaron a correr pero poco a poco Serena se fue quedando atrás.- Serena qué sucede ¿?-

-Estoy cansada.- Dijo muy agitada.

-Vamos ya estamos cerca, te prometo que si no podemos ayudar nos iremos a los cerros.-

-Está bien.- Intento avanzar pero tropezó, su lesión en el tobillo comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta.- Vete Darien yo enseguida voy.-

-Estás loca no te dejare aquí sola, tú vienes conmigo.- La tomo en brazos y se dirigió lo más rápido posible al sector más cercano a la isla.

Constitución, como otras ciudades del sur de Chile, preparaba su típica fiesta veneciana con barcos alegóricos y escenarios flotantes sobre el Maule. Cientos de turistas tenían reservado un espacio en las dos pequeñas islas, ubicadas al medio del río, para observar el espectáculo pirotécnico que prometía cerrar la temporada estival la noche siguiente. En el islote, ubicado en la desembocadura del río, se encontraban acampando al menos un centenar de familias.

Muchas personas cruzaron el río para esperar la fiesta la noche siguiente, una noche que prometía ser una de las mejores del verano, una noche en donde la alegría predominaría en todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, sin embargo, nadie se imagino que en medio de la noche un terremoto azotaría a la ciudad. Y ahora en estos momentos se encontraban totalmente aislados en la isla, no tenían embarcaciones para cruzar por lo que sólo les quedaba una alternativa, cruzar nadando, aunque esa alternativa sólo era para la gente de mediana edad, ya que los más ancianos no podían hacerlo debido a sus condiciones físicas, los más jóvenes no sabía nadar, y muchos de los padres y madres no quisieron separarse de sus hijos, mientras que otros obligaban a los que podían cruzar el río nadando para que pudieran salvarse y no tener una muerte trágica…

Cuando Serena y Darien llegaron sólo unos cuantos habían cruzado el río, ellos inmediatamente se dirigieron a atenderlos para que estuvieran en buenas condiciones y consiguieran arrancar hacia las partes más altas.

Un hombre que tenía una embarcación a la orilla del río decidió arriesgar su vida y ayudar a las personas que se encontraban en la isla, entre ellas, varias de su núcleo familiar. Hizo un primer viaje trayendo a bordo a mujeres y niños, como la embarcación no era tan grande no le era posible ayudar a demasiada gente, siguió haciendo viajes, mientras Serena y Darien se encargaban de revisar a las personas, ambos se encontraban bastante alejados el uno del otro, situación que tenía bastante nervioso a Darien.

Habían pasado un par de minutos cuando Darien comenzó a notar que el mar hacía rato que se estaba recogiendo, pero ellos estaban tan pendientes de sus "pacientes" que no se habían percatado de ello, la embarcación cruzaba nuevamente hacia la isla, pero esta vez le estaba costando más que antes, se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil navegar…

Cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte el sonido de las rocas arrastrándose por culpa del mar, y el mar cada vez se encontraba más adentro, más recogido, el tiempo se les estaba agotando y aún no podían rescatar a todas las personas.

Un sonido diferente a los anteriores puso en alerta a Darien, no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero muy pronto lo iba a averiguar.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, al escuchar el sonido cada vez más fuerte, se giro para poder observar el mar, en ese momento vio una columna de unos diez metros de alto avanzar rápidamente hacia ellos…

La columna que vio Darien, era una ola gigante que se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante hacia ellos, si lograban escapar de aquello sería un milagro.

-¡Corran!- Alcanzo a gritar Darien, todos salieron corriendo en dirección a la parte alta de la ciudad.

Darien intento localizar a Serena pero la había perdido de vista en el momento en que todos comenzaron a correr, se detuvo para buscarla pero no la encontraba, fue entonces cuando recordó su tobillo, ella estaba lesionada seguramente se había quedado atrás, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que la vio tirada en el suelo llorando y con una de sus manos sobre su pie.

-Serena.- Grito Darien mientras se acercaba.

-Darien.- Dijo un poco aliviada, en la cara de Darien se dibujo un mueca de terror.

-Serena corre, levántate.- Intento correr hacia ella pero ya era demasiado tarde, Serena se giro y pudo ver como la ola se encontraba prácticamente sobre ellos.

Darien no alcanzo a llegar a su lado, la ola ya había arrasado con ella y ahora él también era arrastrado por la fuerza del agua. Era tanta la fuerza con que era arrastrado que ni siquiera era capaz de nadar y afirmarse a cualquier superficie firme que hubiera cerca.

-¡Serena!- Grito una vez, dos, tres veces y no veía señales de su amada esposa.- Por la mierda Serena dónde estás, me muero si te pasa algo, ¡Serena!- El ruido que provocaba las olas le dificultaba poder escuchar.

-Darien.- Se escucho un leve gemido.- Darien.- Dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte, era Serena quien hablaba, Darien logro escuchar los débiles gemidos de su esposa la cual se encontraba semiinconsciente afirmada de un tabla que seguramente antes pertenecía a una casa, una pequeña distancia los separaba, pero era casi imposible llegar hasta ella quien se encontraba dos o tres metros por delante de él, la corriente era tan fuerte que no podía hacer nada más que dejarse arrastrar por la corriente, pero, al ver a su mujer en un pésimo estado hizo todo lo que pudo para llegar a su lado.

Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a nadar hacia Serena, pero la corriente y toda la porquería que era arrastrada por el agua se lo impedía.

Fue entonces cuando Darien se dio cuenta que Serena comenzaba a hundirse, si no lograba llegar pronto a su lado podría perderla para siempre, si eso llegase a suceder jamás podría superarlo. El miedo a perderla le dio fuerzas que lo ayudaron a llegar a su lado en cosa de segundos, con uno de sus brazos la sujeto por la cintura mientras que con el otro se afirmaba a la tabla que mantuvo a Serena a salvo de hundirse, era una tabla bastante grande por lo que podría mantenerlos a ambos a flote.

La corriente cada vez más fuerte continuaba arrastrándolos hacia el interior de la ciudad, y además los golpeaba con todo a su paso, la gran mayoría eran tablas que alguna vez pertenecieron a alguna casa, restos de árboles, señales de tránsito que se encontraban en las calles de la ciudad, incluso algunos autos pasaban a centímetros de ellos.

Darien intentaba proteger a Serena de los golpes, pero era casi imposible que no se golpeara. A pesar de todo él seguía protegiéndola, ella a penas se mantenía consciente si no fuera porque Darien la mantenía a flote de seguro ya se encontraría en el fondo del mar… Muerta.

A las cuatro con quince minutos de la madrugada una ola arraso con todo a su paso, incluyendo a las personas que aún se encontraban cerca de la costa, desgraciadamente el número de personas que no había alcanzado a arrancar era bastante alto debido a que alguien negligentemente retiro la alerta de tsunami.

Darien no tenía idea de cuento tiempo había pasado desde que la ola los arrastro, para él habían pasado varias horas pero al parecer sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, la luna aún continuaba brillando en todo su esplendor y no había señal alguna de que amaneciera pronto.

-Sere, Sere estas bien ¿?- Pero la chica no le respondía, poco más adelante había un árbol, un árbol bastante grande, si lograba sujetarse a él cuando pasaran a su lado podrían salvarse.

-Sere necesito que te afirmes bien a mí, intentare hacer algo.- Comenzó a nadar mientras la corriente lo arrastraba, intentaba acercarse lo más posible al árbol, cuando estuvo cerca se lanzo hacia él logrando, a penas, afirmarse de él.

-Bien Sere estamos a salvo ahora.- Necesitaba hallar la forma de sujetar a Serena al árbol o él solo no podría mantenerlos a ambos sujetos al árbol.

Recordó que traía su cinturón, realizando un gran esfuerzo se lo saco y lo paso alrededor de Serena y el árbol, esa era la ventaja de tener a una novia bastante delgada, una vez que estuvo a salvo Darien por fin pudo relajarse.

-Sere, Sere, despierta ¿Me escuchas?-

-Me duele la cabeza.- Dijo susurrando.

-Amor por fin despiertas, estuve tan asustado.-

-Lo siento.-

-No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa debimos huir desde el principio.-

-No podíamos dejar a esa gente abandonada.-

-No hables tanto, te cansaras, intentare revisarte.- Comenzó a inspeccionar su cabeza, bueno dentro de lo que podía ya que era bastante difícil hacerlo en esa situación.- Tienes una herida muy fea aquí, creo que algo te golpeo la cabeza, a penas salgamos de aquí intentaremos llegar al hospital.-

-Está bien… Darien tengo mucho frío.-

-Yo también.- Se acerco lo más que pudo a ella para transmitirle algo de su calor corporal.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando una nueva ola entro a la ciudad, Serena y Darien permanecieron aferrados al árbol intentando no ser arrastrados nuevamente por el agua.

Un silencio absoluto que sólo era roto por el sonido de las olas del mar inundaba a ciudad, una luna inmensa compensaba la falta de luz artificial, si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban todo el mundo se habría dado un tiempo para observar la belleza de la luna.

-Ayuda, ayuda.- Se escucho a una niña gritar a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban Serena y Darien.- Mami, mami ayúdame.-

-Darien tenemos que ayudar a esa niña.-

-Amor no podemos hacer nada, no podemos ayudarla.-

-Pero Darien es sólo una niña pequeña, no podemos dejarla morir.- Dijo llorando.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Él también había comenzado a llorar.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar gritos de ayuda de personas que se encontraban en la misma situación que ellos, pero por mucho que gritaran nadie podría ayudarlos.

-Te amo Darien.-

-No te despidas Sere, ya verás que lograremos salir de aquí, y seremos felices y tendremos muchos, muchos hijos, sólo me voy a separar de ti cuando sea un anciano y ya no pueda más.-

-Quiero que esto acabe pronto.-

-Ya hemos resistido bastante, en cualquier momento la marea comenzara a bajar y podremos salir de aquí.-

-Eso espero.-

A las seis y media una última ola entro a la ciudad con una fuerza impresionante arrastrando lo último que quedaba en pie y azotando con fuerza el árbol donde se encontraban Serena y Darien.

-Darien afírmate, por favor no te sueltes.-

-No lo haré.-

-Aférrate a mí por favor.- Dijo Serena cuando comenzó a sentir que Darien poco a poco se soltaba de su agarre.- Darien por favor no te rindas.- La corriente era cada vez más fuerte hasta que…

-¡Serena!- Grito Darien cuando la fuerza del agua lo hizo soltarse del árbol y fue arrastrado por la corriente.-

-¡Darien!- Grito desde su alma Serena, intento soltarse pero el cinturón de Darien se lo impedía.

-No te sueltes.- Grito Darien.- Debes luchar… ¡Te amo!-

-Darien, Darien, Darien, no por favor.- Gritaba y gritaba pero Darien ya no la escuchaba había desaparecido…

-Vuelve a mí por favor… ¡Darien!-

* * *

.

**Listo otro más, espero que les guste, aunque el final es bastante triste, a mí me dio mucha pena escribirlo!**

**La otra semana publico el siguiente capítulo, ahí veremos que sucede con Serena y con los demás personajes de la historia.**

**Para las chicas que esperan "¿Qué es lo que quieres?", desde mañana me pongo a escribir aunque no sé muy bien cuanto me voy a demorar, pretendo tenerlo listo antes de que acabe la semana, no les prometo nada pero haré todo lo posible por tenerlo pronto.**

**El próximo capítulo de esta historia, está casi listo, pero antes de publicarlo debo actualizar mi otra historia, espero que me entiendan.**

**Y también espero que no me maten por lo de Darien, no les puedo adelantar nada, sólo les diré que no siempre sucede lo que uno espera.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, también a las que dejan reviews y me agregan a las alertas, de verdad se los agradezco mucho.**

**Mil besos para todas! **

**Creo que voy a responder los reviews por facebook, así que si es que desean agregarme búsquenme por el nombre de Cata Chiba, ahora llevo un poco de prisa por eso no puedo responderlo enseguida!**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**

**Besos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

**.**

ANDREW POV

Eran casi las siete de la mañana, había amanecido hace un par de minutos, la luz de un nuevo día nos dio un poco de tranquilidad sobre todo a Lita que estaba totalmente histérica al no saber nada de su familia y más encima estando a oscuras, así que apenas amaneció accedió a dormir un rato.

Yo no podía dormir, intentaba comunicarme con mis amigos, sobre todo con Darien, escuche en la radio decir que el terremoto afecto fuertemente a la zona donde él y Sere se encuentran, eso me tiene bastante preocupado, he intentado llamar muchas veces pero aún no hay señal. Lo mejor será descansar unas horas, es probable que más tarde la luz y el teléfono hayan vuelto por lo que será todo mucho más fácil.

Creo que alcance a dormir como dos horas, hubiera seguido durmiendo pero el celular de Lita me despierta, ella no muestra intenciones de levantarse a contestar por lo que debo hacerlo yo.

-Aló… Diablos ¿Está segura?... No se preocupe yo se lo diré, adiós.-

-¿Quién era amor? –No podía articular ninguna palabra pero mi cara lo decía todo.- ¿Andrew?- Me dijo Lita bastante nerviosa.

-No son buenas noticias, me ha llamado tu tía, la casa donde estaban tus padres en Curicó se ha venido abajo, creo que todo el pueblo está en el suelo…-

-Andrew…- Dijo temiendo lo peor.

-Lo siento tanto amor, lo siento.-

-No Andrew no, dime que no es verdad, por favor dime que todo es una pesadilla, por favor dímelo.- Lita lloraba desconsoladamente y yo no sabía qué hacer, muchas veces en el hospital me había tocado dar la noticia de que el paciente había muerto a sus familias pero nunca imagine que tendría que decirle a mi novia que sus padres estaban muertos, realmente no sabía qué hacer ahora.

-Lo siento amor, prometo no dejarte sola, nunca te dejare sola…-

SERENA POV

-Vuelve a mí por favor… ¡Darien!- No sé en qué momento comenzó toda esta pesadilla, Darien había sido arrastrado por el agua y ya no podía verlo, no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Darien, Darien, no me hagas esto por favor.- Pero era inútil por más que gritaba él no respondía.- Dios por favor cuida de él hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente.-

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero ya había amanecido hace bastante tiempo, aunque tal vez yo estaba equivocada y sólo habían pasado un par de minutos, perdí la noción del tiempo desde que comenzó toda esta pesadilla.

No me di cuenta cuando todo había quedado en silencio, ya no se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos, la gente de la isla estaba en silencio, al igual que la pequeña niña que pedía ayuda, y yo, ya no llamaba a Darien, había dejado de hacerlo, de un momento a otro me di cuenta que estaba sola, completamente sola…

El mar ya se había calmado, al parecer ya no habría otra ola que destruyera la ciudad, este era mi momento para salir de aquí. Desabroche el cinturón para separarme del árbol y luego me lo puse en la cintura debía guardarlo para cuando me encuentre con Darien y pueda devolvérselo en sus propias manos.

Al soltarme comencé a nadar, nadaba y nadaba pero no llegaba nunca a tierra firme, mis energías se estaban agotando y me cansaba aún más porque tenía que luchar con todo lo que se encontraba flotando en el mar, me di cuenta que comenzaba a acercarme a la orilla porque estaba completamente lleno de tablas, tablas que seguramente alguna vez pertenecieron a una casa. Nade con todas mis fuerzas hasta que por fin pude tocar tierra firme con mis pies, cuando logre salir del agua me sentí muy cansada, agotada, me acosté para recuperarme pero lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que la oscuridad me embargo y luego no supe nada más.

TAIKI POV

Como todos los días me levante muy temprano en la mañana, me puse mi ropa deportiva y salí a trotar luego de una hora volví a casa, quería continuar con mi rutina la cual sería cambiarme para ir al trabajo, pero, gracias a Rei estoy de vacaciones desde que fuimos al matrimonio de Sere y Darien y las tendré hasta fines de marzo por lo que aprovechare estos días para descansar y para visitar a Amy la próxima semana.

Amy… Hemos comenzado una especie de romance a larga distancia, estoy tan feliz por eso, nunca antes me había gustado una mujer por lo que no sé muy bien cómo actuar, aunque Rei me ha aconsejado muy bien para no parecer un estúpido frente a Amy, pero tengo un buen presentimiento frente a esto, creo que resultara.

Comienzo a preparar el desayuno, una vez listo me dirijo al dormitorio para poder ver televisión…

Este había sido un día como cualquier otro, hasta que encendí la televisión.

"_El terremoto habría afectado desde Valparaíso hasta la región de la Araucanía, fueron casi tres minutos de pánico, de desesperación que parecían no acabar nunca, las replicas se han hecho sentir durante toda la noche y lo que va de la mañana._

_Tenemos informaciones no confirmadas que un tsunami habría arrasado con la Isla de Juan Fernández, sin embargo, la presidenta ha dicho que sólo se trataría de pequeñas olas, estamos ampliando nuestra información, haciendo todo lo posible para confirmar o descartar esto._

_El terremoto habría sido grado 8.8, varias ciudades han sido afectadas severamente, las regiones más afectadas fueron El Maule y Biobío._

_Ahora tenemos un enlace desde la capital de la Región del Biobío._

_-Hola Mauricio Buenos días, ya estamos con imágenes en vivo, la verdad es que ha sido muy difícil contactarse, las comunicaciones están colapsadas, la situación ha sido realmente muy dramática.-_

_-Si estamos viendo en imágenes un edificio que se ha desplomado, un edificio relativamente nuevo de quince pisos que se ha caído de manera horizontal.- _

_-Es bastante fuerte verlo en vivo, yo estimo que es una de las situaciones más dramáticas acá en la región del Biobío…-_

Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo es realmente impactante, cielo santo no tengo palabras…

Mierda ha dicho ¿El Maule?, ahí están Darien y Serena, voy en busca de mi celular y los llamo a la casa y nada, mejor a los celulares, nuevamente nada.

Debo ir donde Rei para informarle, pero no puedo llegar y no saber que decirle, aún no han dicho nada de Constitución, esperare un momento por más informaciones.

Llamare a Amy ella está en Santiago, debe saber algo, comienzo a llamar, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces y nada, tengo que seguir intentando.

Entre uno de los tantos intentos logro comunicarme con ella.

-Amy soy Taiki.-

-Taiki, Oh Taiki.-

-¿Cómo estas, acabo de enterarme?-

-Ha sido horrible, han sido los minutos más largos de mi vida, acaban de llamarme debo ir al hospital, necesitan médicos.-

-Tan grave ha sido ¿?-

-No estoy muy informada, no tengo luz desde anoche, pero si he podido escuchar la radio aunque no dan mucha información, creo que ahora con la luz del día podrán ver la gravedad de la situación.-

-¿Has hablado con alguien más?-

-He llamado a Molly se encuentra bien, pero aún no puede comunicarse con su familiares en el sur, y de Andrew y Lita no he sabido nada, hablaste con Darien ¿?-

-No logro comunicarme.-

-Dios quiera que estén bien.-

-Lo estarán te lo aseguro, iré a ver a Rei lo más probable es que viajemos en busca de Darien y Sere.-

-Tengan cuidado los caminos están cortados, es muy difícil transitar.-

-Lo tendré, cuídate mucho Amy, te llamare cuando pueda.-

-Está bien, adiós.-

-Adiós.-

Bien una preocupación menos, Amy y Molly están bien, será mejor ir a casa de Rei y explicarle todo con calma.

"_Hemos confirmado que un tsunami arraso con las costas chilenas, aún no sabemos con exactitud la magnitud de la tragedia, hasta el momento no hay una cifra oficial de muertos ni personas desaparecidas._

_Seguimos trabajando para obtener detalles, como ustedes se deben imaginar ha sido bastante difícil llegar hacia las diferentes ciudades, hay muchos caminos cortados, y la gran mayoría de la información que hemos recibido es de personas que habitan las zonas afectadas_

_Recordemos que anoche hasta el último momento se dijo que no había alerta de tsunami, creo que después de que logremos superar esta tragedia se tendrá que iniciar una investigación para encontrar a los que decidieron retirar la alerta. Al principio como es debido se dio una alerta pero rápidamente fue descartada._

_Ahora los dejo con una nota de lo ocurrido hace algunas horas:_

_Resulta a lo menos infernal el ruido con el que medio Chile despertaba este sábado veintisiete de febrero a las tres treinta y cuatro de la madrugada…"_

Santo cielo, santo cielo, ¿Un tsunami arraso con todo? Debo ir donde Rei.

Corrí hasta su casa que estaba a un par de cuadras de la mía, al llegar me di cuenta que aún estaban durmiendo, sin importarme nada comencé a golpear desesperadamente la puerta, diez minutos después Nicolás me abría la puerta.

-Taiki qué te ocurre ¿?- Dijo Nicolás bastante preocupado.

-¿Dónde están Yaten y Rei?-

-Taiki qué haces aquí tan temprano.- Dijo Rei, quien venía junto a Yaten.

-Han visto noticias ¿?-

-Claro que no, nos hemos acostado muy tarde anoche.-

-Rei por favor siéntate, voy a encender la televisión.-

-Por el amor de Dios dime qué ocurre ¿?- En ese momento encendí la televisión.

"_Acaban de llegar imágenes del epicentro del terremoto el cual varía en escala Richter entre 8.3 y 8.8…"_

Cuando escucharon la palabra "terremoto" sus caras inmediatamente cambiaron a unas de pánico…

"_He podido hablar con personas que se encuentra en la zona y me han dicho que la situación ha sido desastrosa, hay un tema que no entiendo qué pasa con las autoridades, con la coordinación ¿?..._

_Aquí tenemos más imágenes que nos siguen llegando, y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que lo han hecho y por favor sigan haciéndolo ya que ha sido muy útil._

_Bueno como pueden observar se va claramente como todo ha sido destruido, esas imágenes son de Concepción, podemos ver también Villa Prat completamente en el suelo, Curicó, algunas imágenes de Santiago, ese edificio de Maipú es relativamente nuevo no puedo creer que haya quedado en esas condiciones._

_Si alguien de las zonas costeras puede mandarnos imágenes estaríamos muy agradecidos, nuestros equipos ya se encuentran en camino pero como les dije anteriormente ha sido muy difícil llegar a las distintas ciudades…"_

-Debemos ir a buscar a Sere y Darien.- Dijo Rei se veía realmente mal.

-He pensado lo mismo, mientras antes partamos será mejor.- Dije

-Iremos en tu auto Taiki y en mi camioneta, debemos llevar provisiones, ropa, comida y esas cosas, además de algo para Sere y Darien, no sabemos cómo está la situación allá.- Dijo Nicolás intentando conservar la calma.

-Yaten ve a buscar esos bidones que tenemos guardados para comprar combustible, escuche en la mañana que tendrían problema de abastecimiento, la idea es llegar allá y volver sin que nos falte combustible.-

-Está bien.-

-Rei, tú podrías juntar algo de comida, Nicolás y yo nos encargaremos de la ropa y además iremos a comprar comida para llevar.- Estaba dando todo tipo de órdenes, cerca de las una ya teníamos todo listo para partir, pero antes quisimos ver las noticias para saber si tenían más información que esta mañana.

"_Y ahora los dejamos con nuestra edición central…_

_Muy buenas tardes, gracias por seguir informándose con nosotros, estos son los titulares:_

_-A 122 llega balance extraoficial de las personas fallecidas del terremoto que afecto a la zona centro y sur del país, decretan zona de catástrofe._

_-En Santiago se derrumba parte de una autopista y edificio en Maipú se encuentra al borde del colapso._

_-Ruta 5 cortada en varios tramos y aeropuerto en Santiago cerrado al menos por 72 horas._

_-Presidenta recorre la zona del Maule y el Biobío siendo las más afectadas, ministros del gabinete recorren otras zonas afectadas."_

-No puedo creerlo, será mejor irnos inmediatamente nos costara trabajo y bastante tiempo llegar a nuestro destino.- Dije.

Iba con Yaten en mi auto, y Nicolás con Rei en la camioneta, condujimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar a Santiago, de ahí en adelante el panorama fue distinto…

Una cosa era verlo por televisión o escucharlo en la radio pero estar frente a frente es otra cosa, habían unas partes que eran realmente intransitables, las calles, la carretera estaba destruida, habían zonas en las que la carretera se dividía en dos, una gran zanja las separaba y además estaban a distinta altura, es como si una parte de la tierra se hubiera hundido.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y eso que recién comenzábamos a llegar a las zonas afectadas, no quiero ni pensar cómo será el paisaje kilómetros más adelante.

.

.

Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo uno más, como deben saber ayer se cumplieron dos años del terremoto y la verdad es que ha sido bastante difícil recordar todo lo sucedido…

Se me esta haciendo un poco difícil escribir, falta de inspiración y de tiempo, y ya sólo me quedan dos semanitas de vacaciones después entro a la universidad por lo que tratare de escribir lo más que pueda y así cuando este en clases no me demore tanto en actualizar.

Quiero agradecerles a todas por leer, dejar comentarios, y agregar a favoritos, nunca pensé que tendría tan buena recepción.

No puedo adelantarles nada, las dejare con la duda, pero como ustedes saben ese día murió mucha gente y en la historia también habrán muertos :(

Muchos besos para todas y nos estamos leyendo pronto!


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

**.**

NICOLÁS POV

Estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar sin que se notara mi nerviosismo, podía notar lo mal que se veía Rei a pesar de que demostraba estar calmada, al comenzar a llegar a las zonas afectadas se puso peor, lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas, sé que debe estar muy preocupada por su hermano y por Sere, y ver todo esto le afecta aún más, hace muchas horas atrás decidí apagar la radio ya que el estar escuchando las noticias, las cuales no hacían otra cosa más que hablar de la tragedia, lhacía que todo fuese aún más difícil... Lamentablemente no podía borrar el paisaje para tratar de calmarla, daría lo que fuera con tal de hacerlo.

Un día después de haber iniciado nuestro viaje llegamos a Constitución, y ver el panorama, ver la ciudad o lo que quedaba de la ciudad nos destruyo a todos.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la casa de Sere a ver si se encontraban ahí, la casa estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, en una de las partes altas.

Afortunadamente la casa se encontraba en pie, Taiki y yo decidimos entrar para ver si estaban o por último para ver si se habían llevado los celulares.

Al entrar nos encontramos con todo, completamente, en el suelo, los muebles, los cuadros, los adornos, las lámparas, vasos, platos, toda la vajilla en el suelo, una partidura muy grande atravesaba el comedor, y en la cocina una parte del techo se había venido al suelo…

Por todos los cielos esta casa no se parece en nada a la maravillosa casa en la que estuve hace exactamente diez días, si Sere viera su casa, su hogar…

Fuimos a la habitación y el panorama era igual a lo anterior, sin embargo, pudimos distinguir que ciertas cosas habían sido movidas, se nota que alguien estuvo buscando ropa y las cosas personales no se encontraban, celulares ni los carnet de identidad, Sere y Darien se los tuvieron que haber llevado.

-¿Y?- Nos pregunto Rei al vernos salir.

-No están, pero se llevaron varias cosas, deben estar en la ciudad o en el hospital ayudando, vamos a dar unas vueltas por ahí antes de ir al hospital.- Dijo Taiki.

-Está bien.-

Dimos un par de vuelta por la ciudad y de verdad todo era desolador, la parte baja prácticamente no existía, todo había sido destruido por las olas, las embarcaciones de los pescadores se encontraban varias calles arriba, nada era como antes.

Fuimos al hospital luego de dar algunas vueltas por lo que quedaba de la ciudad, pero no los encontrábamos, dónde podrían estar…

La noche llego prontamente y nosotros aún sin pistas de ellos, decidimos irnos a acampar a la casa de Sere, si ellos estaban bien lo más probable era que volvieran en algún momento a la casa. Comenzaron a pasar las horas, todos teníamos la esperanza de que llegarían, pero, no fue así, a primera hora de la mañana decidimos salir nuevamente a buscarlos.

Yaten y Rei irían al hospital, Taiki iría a la parte alta y yo a la costa, y en un par de horas más nos reuniríamos en el hospital.

Comencé mi camino solo, hace poco me había separado de Taiki, y ahora que estaba solo por fin podía demostrar mis emociones, todo lo que había estado reprimiendo estos días.

La verdad es que tenía bastante miedo, miedo de no encontrar a Serena y Darien sanos y a salvo, tenía miedo de que todo esto no tuviera un final feliz…

Había escombros por todos lados, mucha gente se encontraba en la misma situación que yo buscando a sus familiares y el resultado era el mismo, todos se encontraban desaparecidos, cerca de mí se encontraba personal de rescate y algunos militares buscando posibles sobrevivientes que estuvieran enterrados.

De pronto se escucharon unos gritos, todos los rescatistas corrieron, yo también lo hice al parecer habían encontrado a algunas personas, pensé que podían ser Sere y Darien, cuando me acerque para ver si eran ellos sentí mil puñaladas en mi corazón, inevitablemente lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas…

.

.

.

Encontraron un auto que había sido arrastrado por las olas, dentro de él se encontraba una familia completa, ambos padres y dos niños pequeños, ninguno de los dos sobrepasaba los cinco años…

Corrí tanto como pude y me aleje de aquel escenario tan desgarrador, me negaba a creer que Serena y Darien pudieran encontrarse en el mismo estado que esa familia, no, ellos están bien, los encontraría y los llevaría junto a su familia…

Dios por favor no permitas que nada malo les suceda…

Me acerque a lo que alguna vez había sido la caleta de pescadores y con foto en mano de Sere y Darien les pregunte a todas las personas que estaban ahí si los habían visto aquel día o si tenían alguna noticia de ellos. Nadie los había visto, estaba comenzando a frustrarme, cómo es posible que nadie sepa nada, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra o el mar…

Seguí buscando hasta que por fin encontré a alguien que los había visto.

-Entonces usted los conoce ¿?- Pregunte bastante ansioso

-Claro que si, siempre los veía paseando por la playa.-

-Y los vio esa noche, sabe dónde están ¿?-

-Claro que los vi, se encontraban cerca de la isla ayudando a las personas que íbamos rescatando, yo mismo maneje la lancha.-

-¿Y?-

-Me temo muchacho que no tengo buenas noticias.-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Como le dije ellos se encontraban ayudando a la gente cuando llego la primera ola, arraso con todo, incluso con ellos… Yo vi cuando la ola los arrastraba y luego no los vi más, lo siento muchacho eran buenas personas…- Dijo para luego irse…

De un momento a otro todas mis esperanzas se esfumaron, no se cómo se lo diré a Rei…

REI POV

Al fin después de tanto buscar habíamos encontrado a Sere, pero aún no sabíamos nada de mi hermano, dónde podría estar, por qué no estaba con Sere…

Sólo cosas malas venían a mi mente, quería dejar de pensar un momento o me volvería loca imaginando a mi hermano… Muerto…

No, no puede estarlo.

No, él es fuerte, yo sé que está bien, seguramente está ayudando a la gente, pero por qué no ha venido a ver Sere…

Debo dejar de pensar estupideces, Él está bien, Darien está bien, lo sé.

-Familiares de la señora Chiba.- Escuche decir al doctor, y agradecí mentalmente a que alguien me sacara de mis pensamientos absurdos.

-Nosotros.- Dijo Taiki con voz firme, aunque sé que por dentro esta muerto de miedo al igual que yo.

-Bueno a pesar de que la situación es delicada ambos se encuentran fuera de peligro así que sólo hay que dejarla descansar para que recupere energías y luego pueda irse con ustedes.-

-Disculpe doctor usted dijo ambos ¿?- Estaba algo confundida por las palabras del doctor.

-Ella y el bebe, ambos ¿es qué acaso no lo sabían?-

-¿Bebe?- Dijimos los tres a la vez.

-La señora está embarazada tiene siete semanas, al parecer no lo sabían por lo que me imagino que ella tampoco lo sabe, será mejor que se lo digan ustedes después de todo lo vivido las últimas horas una noticia como esta proveniente de sus familiares la alegrara.-

-Disculpe doctor usted sabe dónde fue que la encontraron ¿?-

-Unos pescadores la trajeron ayer en la noche, estaba como desconocida hasta que una enfermera del hospital la reconoció y nos dijo sus datos, la encontraron cerca de la playa debajo de unas tablas por lo que se encuentra muy golpeada, afortunadamente los golpes no afectaron al bebe, pero lamentablemente no les puedo decir más, no poseo más información creo que tendrán que esperar hasta que despierte para saber más detalles… Bueno los dejo tengo otros pacientes que atender.- Y así se fue.

Un par de minutos después llego una enfermera quien nos autorizo a verla, nos dijo que lo mejor era ver rostros familiares cuando despertara.

Me acerque a ella lentamente y pude comprobar lo golpeada que estaba, cielo santo no quiero ni imaginar todo lo que paso, y en su estado debió ser horrible.

Su estado, estoy segura que Darien se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere que por fin será padre.

Acaricie su mejilla suavemente mientras me perdía nuevamente en mis pensamientos.

-Rei.- Escuche a Nicolás llamarme, al ver su cara pude darme cuenta que no traía buenas noticias.

-¿lo encontraste?- Yaten y Taiki esperaban ansiosos su respuesta.

-No.- Dijo muy triste.

-¿No?-

-Recorrí la orilla de la playa junto con los pescadores, pregunte si alguien lo había visto, ustedes saben que él y Sere son muy conocidos por aquí, y varias personas me dijeron que los habían visto aquella noche luego del terremoto, estaban ayudando a las personas que estaban heridas, la última…- Se le quebró la voz y en ese momentos mis esperanzas comenzaban a desaparecer.- La última vez que los vieron fue cerca de la playa, segundos antes de que la primera ola destruyera todo a su paso.-

Todos comenzamos a llorar en silencio, no nos esperábamos esa noticia, creí que ellos habían alcanzado a correr, creí que eso hacían…

No, no puede ser, mi hermano está vivo lo sé, y cuando Sere despierte nos dirá en qué lugar esta mi hermano, así será.

-¿Alguien ha tenido noticias de Mina?- Dijo Taiki luego de mucho tiempo de silencio.

-No, casi no hay señal de celular no creo que pueda llamarnos.- Contesto Nicolás algo distraído, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que Taiki intentaba decirnos.

-Idiota ella se encuentra en Concepción con la situación que se está viviendo allá dudo que pueda llamarnos.-

-¿Situación?- Yaten pregunto con temor.

-Diablos se nota que nadie ha puesto atención, están demasiados preocupados por Darien que han olvidado todo lo demás, en Concepción se está viviendo un caos, por lo que alcance a escuchar en la radio creo que allá esta peor que acá, si no tenemos señales de Mina antes de que Sere despierte se va a querer morir.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que la situación está peor que acá, explícate mejor Taiki mira que con todo lo que ha ocurrido no puedo pensar bien.-

-Si me doy cuenta Rei, he estado pendiente de lo que sucede a través de la radio y… Creo que no es bueno que la escuchen, yo me encargare de eso no quiero que se pongan más nerviosos…- Taiki nos decía que nosotros estábamos nerviosos pero podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, él se encuentra peor que nosotros.- Y por lo que han dicho allá todo es caos, han saqueado varias tiendas, dicen que la gente se encuentra armada para defender lo que queda de sus hogares, no han hablado de la cantidad de muertos, pero al parecer la mitad de la ciudad se encuentra en el suelo, creo que deberíamos prepararnos en caso de que Mina…- Por segunda vez a Taiki se le quebraba la voz.- En caso de que Mina este muerta.-

-¿Qué? ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, ella está viva!- Grito Yaten.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Cómo están? Espero que de lo mejor

Al fin actualice este capítulo, lo tenía listo hace mucho tiempo, sólo me faltaba escribir una parte la cual no eran más de cien palabras, pero no se qué paso todos los días decía ahora si termino de escribir y no lo hacía ajaja hasta el domingo pasado cuando hubo un fuerte temblor, en ese momento dije "Esto es una señal" y ahí decidí terminar de escribir el capítulo.

Quería agradecer todos los reviews, a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, de las alertas, al principio no estaba muy convencida de esta historia pero ahora lo estoy.

Espero dentro de la semana actualizar ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ya tengo el capítulo a la mitad el sábado intentare terminarlo para poder actualizar ese mismo día.

Mil besos y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto!


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

**.**

YATEN POV

No podía perderla, tenía que hacer de todo para encontrarla…

No puedo creer lo idiota que fui, cuando tuve la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba el temor me invadió, antiguos miedos regresaron a mí, mi corazón ya estaba sano y era muy poco probable tener una recaída pero no pude evitar pensar que tal vez ella me veía como un discapacitado, fue por eso que decidí esperar para decirle que me enamore de ella, y hoy más que nunca me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho ese día, a lo mejor nunca más la voy a ver.

No, no puedo pensar eso. Dios por favor no permitas que nada malo le suceda, dame el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a llegar a salvarla.

-Yaten será mejor que vamos afuera a hablar, Sere podría despertar.- Dijo Rei.

-Tienes razón.- Todos salimos de la habitación, lo último que quería era que Sere se despertara y nos escuchara hablar.- Iré a buscarla.-

-¿Qué dices? No, no puedes ir, podría pasarte algo.-

-Rei manejamos desde nuestro hogar hasta acá, Mina también es nuestra familia, no podemos abandonarla.-

-Tengo miedo de que pueda pasarte algo a ti también con Mina y Darien es suficiente, mira como esta Sere, no podría soportar que te pasara algo a ti también.- Dijo Rei, lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, Nicolás se acerco a abrazarla y se aferro a él, en ese momento entendí a Rei, ella tenía miedo de perdernos a todos.

-Amor sé que es difícil para ti pero entiende también a Yaten, él siente algo por ella y piensa en Sere, ponte en su lugar cuando despierte y tengamos que decirle que su esposo esta desaparecido desde hace dos días y también su hermana, no podemos decir que somos la familia de Serena si no hacemos esto por ella.-

-Pero Nicolás entiende…-

-Lo entiendo, pero entiéndelo a él, es tu hermano y Sere es como una hermana para ti, al igual que Mina… Yo iré con él para que estés más tranquila.- La mire detenidamente y pude ver que comenzaba a ceder.

-Está bien vayan, pero por favor cuídense y manténganos informado de todo.-

-Lo haremos hermanita, gracias.-

-Taiki cuídala.- Dijo Nicolás, a él también le daba miedo dejarla.

-No es necesario decirlo, tomen las llaves del auto, hay combustible de reserva en la maletera pero si ven una bencinera abierta compren y rellenen los bidones no sabemos hasta cuando estaremos en esta situación… Cuídense por favor.- Taiki abrazo primero a Nicolás y luego a mí.

Nos despedimos de Rei, me dio pena dejarla, lloraba desconsoladamente, pero no puedo abandonar a Mina. Fue así como nos dirigimos camino a Concepción, íbamos pendiente de lo que se decía en la radio y eso sólo nos ponía más nerviosos.

Nicolás de vez en cuando me daba palabras de aliento, y repetía una y otra vez que llegaríamos y ella nos estaría esperando…

Si claro, como si supiera que íbamos en camino…

A medida que más nos acercábamos yo menos esperanzas tenía de encontrarla, el panorama realmente resultaba desolador y yo por más que intentaba imaginar cómo había sido la tragedia no podía.

Mina por favor resiste, tienes que estar a salvo, tienes que estar bien para que ayudes a Sere y para que yo pueda, por fin, confesarte todo lo que siento por ti, para que pueda decirte lo mucho que te amo…

REI POV

Yaten y Nicolás se han ido hace un par de horas y no hemos recibido llamada de ellos, no sabía que pensar, cuando comenzaba a desesperarme Taiki se daba cuenta y me calmaba, me decía que era probable que aún estuvieran conduciendo, el camino en mal estado seguramente los va a demorar más de lo normal…

Una hora más había pasado y con ello una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-Darien.- Escuche decir en un susurro a Sere, rápidamente me acerque a ella para poder hablarle.

-Sere soy yo, Rei.-

-Rei.-

-Si Sere soy yo.- Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, Taiki se acerco y pude ver como él también se encontraba bastante emocionado.

-¿Rei qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Darien?- Con Taiki nos miramos con preocupación.

-Sere no recuerdas nada ¿?-

-¿Recordar? ¿Qué debo recordar? Por favor llama a Darien necesito verlo.-

-Sere no podremos llamarlo, él no está aquí… La verdad es que no sabemos dónde está.-

-¿No saben dónde está?... Oh por Dios, Darien… No, no puede ser verdad, por favor no, ¡Darien no!

-Taiki llama al médico.- Taiki fue en busca del médico mientras yo me quedaba cuidando a Sere, cada vez se alteraba más, al parecer comenzaba a recordar.-

-Darien, Darien.- El llanto de Sere cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-Sere por favor cálmate no es bueno en tu estado, dime qué fue lo que paso.-

-Recuerdo que… Estábamos en casa durmiendo… Comenzó a temblar, tenía mucho miedo las cosas comenzaron a caer, un mueble cayó sobre mis piernas Darien me ayudo, estuvo preocupado de mí en todo momento cuando todo se detuvo fuimos a recorrer la ciudad, rescatamos a unas cuantas personas que estaban atrapadas entre medio de los escombros de sus casas, nos encontramos con Seiya, él iba a la casa de su madre… Recuerdo que una patrulla de carabineros pasó diciendo que no había alerta de tsunami, que estúpidos se deben sentir en estos momentos, mucha gente comenzó a descender de los cerros al escuchar su aviso.-

-Tranquila Sere.- Tome su mano con fuerza, tenía que saber que yo estaba con ella apoyándola.

-Nos separamos de Seiya, Darien y yo nos dirigimos a la isla, había mucha gente que necesitaba atención médica, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, todo sucedió tan rápido… Demasiado rápido…-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-… Alguien grito "corran" y corrimos, corrimos, yo no podía ir tan rápido estaba lastimada del pie, me quede atrás ya no podía seguir corriendo, Darien se dio cuenta, intento llegar a mí pero no pudo, una ola arraso con ambos, creí que esa sería la última vez que vería a Darien… Luego todo es muy confuso, yo estaba sola en el agua, algo me golpeo la cabeza, no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, de repente ya estaba con Darien, estábamos en un árbol, yo no tenía muchas fuerzas por lo que Darien me sujeto al árbol con su cinturón, dos olas gigantescas nos azotaron mientras estábamos ahí, la segunda…- La voz de Sere se quebró.

-La segunda qué, Sere.-

-La segunda fue la peor, la segunda ola se llevo a Darien.- Dijo explotando en llanto, Taiki se acerco e intento tranquilizarla pero era inútil, debió ser muy duro para ella todo esto.- Lo perdí de mi vista, grite y grite pero él ya no estaba, cuando amaneció completamente me solté del árbol y nade hasta encontrar la orilla y luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro… Rei por favor dime que encontraran a Darien, por favor.-

-Tranquila Sere haré todo lo posible por encontrarlo, te lo prometo.- Dijo Taiki mirándonos a ambas.

-Gracias Taiki.- Lo abrace fuertemente.

-Cuando podré irme de aquí, tengo que ir a buscar a Darien.-

-Ya fui por el médico en cualquier momento viene.-

Media hora más tarde el médico ya había examinado a Serena y estaba listo para darle el alta, yo estaba feliz por eso ya que podríamos buscar a Darien entre los tres, pero a también me daba un miedo enorme no encontrarlo, Sere se moriría si no lo encontrábamos, pobrecita su cara de angustia lo dice todo, por suerte aún no se entera de lo que está ocurriendo con su hermana.

-Muy bien señora ya puede irse, pero tiene que guardar reposo, en su estado no es muy bueno que ande por ahí, sé que es muy difícil hacerlo en esta situación, pero le aconsejaría que vayan a Santiago al parecer allá no hay tanto caos.-

-No se preocupe doctor apenas podamos volveremos a Santiago.-

-Muy bien, cuídense y espero que pronto puedan encontrar a su marido.-

-Muchas gracias doctor.-

Taiki nos llevo a la casa de Serena, ya casi anochecía así que lo mejor era quedarnos en casa a descansar, sólo Taiki saldría a buscar a Darien…

-Rei te puedo hacer una pregunta.- Me dijo Sere luego de mucho rato de silencio.

-Si claro.-

-No entiendo a qué se refieren con mi "estado", dime tengo algo grave y no me han dicho.-

-No es eso.- Dios y cómo le digo que está embarazada.- Sere hay algo que tienes que saber, y no sé cómo vas a tomarlo dadas las circunstancias.-

-¿Qué sucede Rei?-

-Sere al parecer tú no lo sabías, y cuando te hemos encontrado el doctor nos dijo… Sere estas embarazada.-

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendida.

-El doctor nos dijo, por eso debes cuidarte, debes cuidar a ese bebe para cuando encontremos a Darien.-

-¿Un hijo?... Un hijo…- Puso ambas manos en su vientre.- A eso se debían mis malestares.

-Lo sospechabas ¿?-

-No, pero llevaba días sintiéndome mal, la verdad es que nunca lo asocie a un embarazo, Darien quería llevarme al médico, él tampoco lo asocio, te imaginas lo feliz que estaría…-

-Sere tranquila, lo encontraremos y él estará feliz cuando le cuentes que será padre.-

-Rei tengo tanto miedo qué pasa si no lo encontramos, no podría vivir sin él, no podría, no podría…- Dijo llorando.

-Calma Sere, no le hace bien al bebe… Debemos ser fuertes y tener fe, lo encontraremos, te aseguro que lo haremos, y todo volverá a ser como antes, ustedes verán crecer a su hijo y nosotros seremos los tíos más dichosos.-

-Quiero creer en eso.-

-Debes tener fe Sere, sólo así todo volverá a ser como antes.-

-Eso espero Rei.-

.

.

.

Hola chicas cómo están? Espero que bien, ya vamos en el capítulo 17 y aún no hay noticias de Darien ni de Mina, el siguiente capítulo recién estoy comenzando a escribirlo y les puedo adelantar que se vienen noticias buenas y noticias malas :/

Estoy tratando de escribir cada momento que tengo libre, no es falta de inspiración tengo toda la historia desarrollada en mi cabeza, es falta de tiempo por eso no puedo actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, pero quiero que sepan que jamás dejare una historia sin terminar, ya que odio cuando las escritoras hacen eso sólo tengan un poco de paciencia.

A las que leen "¿Qué es lo que quieres?", en esta historia si tengo algunos problemitas de inspiración, pero se deben a que ya está por finalizar la historia, entonces se me están complicando algunas cositas pero como les dije antes si o si terminare esa historia, el final lo tengo listo sólo me faltan algunos capítulos para llegar a él.

Quiero agradecer a todas por leer, por comentar, por todas las alertas, y también por esperarme…

Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible pero no prometo nada, ahora mismo me pondré a trabajar en "¿Qué es lo que quieres?", ya no me falta mucho para terminarlo, en mi país es fin de semana largo así que tendré tiempo para escribir bastante.

Besos para todas, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!**

**.**

NICOLAS POV

Llegamos a Concepción muy tarde, ya era de madrugada, era primera vez que Yaten y yo estábamos en esta ciudad por lo que no nos ubicábamos muy bien, teníamos la dirección del edificio donde vive Mina, pediríamos ayuda para llegar.

Había toque de queda en la ciudad, nadie podía entrar ni salir, los militares que se encontraban custodiando la ciudad nos dejaron entrar y quedarnos en un lugar a dormir mientras esperábamos que amaneciera.

A penas se levanto el toque de queda nos pusimos en marcha, Yaten se encontraba bastante nervioso, cada vez estábamos más cerca de encontrar a Mina pero a la vez estábamos tan lejos…

Comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad para buscar a Mina, teníamos fotos de ella para mostrársela a las personas y ver si la conocían, lamentablemente ese plan no estaba funcionando.

Decidimos que lo mejor era ir directo al departamento y si no encontrábamos a Mina ahí cambiaríamos el plan, era muy probable que se encontrara en casa de amigas, imagino que no le gustaría estar sola después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Me acerque a preguntarle a un militar por la dirección, a medida que más me hablaba la esperanza de encontrar a Mina con vida era menor. Lentamente me acerque a Yaten, debía decirle lo que estaba pasando pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para hablarle.

-¿Qué ocurre, por qué tienes esa cara?- Me pregunto cuando me vio llegar a su lado.

-Creo que no tengo buenas noticias.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Se trata de Mina.-

-¿Por qué lloras?- No me había dado cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas.

-Yaten lo que pasa es que el edificio de Mina se vino abajo…-

-Qué dices, se vino abajo ¿?- Pude ver como comenzaba a desesperarse.

-No sé muy bien, sólo me dijo que el edificio está en el suelo y que ya han rescatado a varias personas.-

-Entonces está bien ¿?-

-Y también han encontrado cuerpos.-

-¿Cuerpos?-

-De gente muerta, oh Yaten lo siento tanto.-

-No digas eso, ella está viva lo sé, tenemos que ir para saber dónde está.-

- Tienes razón, no podemos perder la esperanza, aún no.-

Ambos nos dirigimos al lugar indicado, no nos costó mucho llegar ya que la mayoría de los rescatistas se dirigían al mismo lugar que nosotros.

Cuando aquel militar me dijo que el edificio se encontraba en suelo jamás imagine la dimensión del hecho, yo pensé que habían caído varios escombros, que estaba bastante destruido, pero al verlo ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, el edificio se encontraba literalmente en el suelo, si Mina se encontraba bien de verdad sería gracias a un milagro.

YATEN POV

Cuando Nicolás me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo no le quise creer, Mina no podía estar muerta, no podía perder las esperanzas ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella, pero cuando llegamos al lugar donde antes se encontraba el edificio mi mundo se vino abajo, mi corazón se encontraba tan destruido como aquellos maltratados departamentos.

Nos acercamos a parte del equipo de rescate que se encontraba a un lado para preguntarle sobre Mina, de seguro tenían una lista de las personas que se encontraban a salvo.

-Disculpe necesitamos información de una persona que vivía en el edificio.- Pregunto Nicolás al rescatista.

-Son familiares ¿?-

-Buscamos a mi novia, se llama Mina Tsukino por favor díganos que se encuentra bien.-

-Espere un momento.- Se acerco a una mesa donde habían muchos papeles y planos, imagino que eran los planos del edificio, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando venía de vuelta a nuestro encuentro.- Ella aún está desaparecida, pero no se preocupen estamos haciendo todo lo posible por rescatar a todas las personas con vida.- Dijo y luego se alejo de nosotros.

-Cómo me pide que no me preocupe Mina aún está ahí dentro.-

-Cálmate Yaten, debemos mantener la calma, derrumbarnos ahora no servirá de nada.- Me dijo Nicolás mientras me abrazaba.

Estuvimos horas esperando que alguien nos diera alguna noticia pero nadie se nos acercaba, Nicolás había ido en busca de comida y algunas frazadas, comenzaba a anochecer y nosotros no nos moveríamos de aquí hasta ver salir a Mina de aquel edificio.

-Disculpa, eres familiar de Mina Tsukino ¿?- Me pregunto un hombre joven, no tenía más de treinta años.

-Si, soy Yaten y tú eres ¿?-

-Soy Armand, somos compañeros de trabajo con Mina…-

-Yo soy cuñado de su hermana…-

-¿De Serena? ¿Has tenido noticias de ella? Me entere de lo que ocurrió en Constitución.-

-Estuvo desaparecida pero ya la encontramos, no está muy bien, mi hermano, su esposo, está desaparecido, ambos fueron arrastrados por el agua y sólo pudimos encontrar a Serena.-

-Al menos se encuentra bien… Mina es mi única amiga en esta ciudad por eso luego del terremoto vine enseguida a verla y me encontré con esto.- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sé que ella está bien, no te preocupes.-

-Gracias, necesitaba a alguien que me dijera que todo estará bien.-

-Todos lo necesitamos de vez en cuando, quédate con nosotros será bueno tener compañía.-

-Gracias por aceptarme, al menos la espera ya no se me hará tan larga y Mina estará feliz cuando nos vea juntos.-

-Yaten, Yaten.- Nicolás venía corriendo y gritaba mi nombre.- He hablado con Rei.-

-¿Apareció Darien?- Pregunte esperanzado.

-No a Serena le han dado el alta.-

- Y por eso venías corriendo de esa manera, Dios Nicolás pensé que se trataba de Darien.-

-Lo siento, es que me emocione tanto al enterarme que Sere estaba bien que corrí a decírtelo.-

-Disculpa, no es que no me alegre de Sere, la verdad es que estoy bastante feliz es sólo que pensé que podía ser Darien.-

-Lo sé… Tú quién eres ¿?- Pregunto Nicolás cuando se dio cuenta que Armand nos miraba atentamente.

-él es Armand amigo de Mina, está sólo en la ciudad así que se quedara con nosotros hasta que rescaten a Mina.-

-Hola soy Nicolás, mucho gusto.-

-Igualmente.-

-Sere ya sabe lo del embarazo, Rei le ha contado.-

-¿Y qué dijo?-

-Está muy triste, Darien deseaba tanto un bebe y ahora no está, espero que aparezca pronto para que disfruten de su paternidad.-

-Es lo que todos deseamos Nicolás… Pregunto por Mina ¿?-

-Está tan shockeada con todo lo que ha sucedido que ni siquiera ha preguntado por ella, al parecer no sabe la magnitud de todo lo ocurrido, Taiki cree que lo mejor es que no le comentemos de la situación de Mina, al menos hasta que la encontremos.-

-Será lo mejor…-

En la tarde hubo mucho movimiento, habían encontrado un cuerpo, nos asustamos tanto cuando dijeron que era una mujer y que lamentablemente no logro sobrevivir, pensamos que era Mina, media hora más tarde de haberla encontrado nos permitieron verla para poder identificar el cuerpo. Armand fue el encargado de aquello, mi corazón no soportaría ver el cuerpo sin vida de Mina.

Cuando venía de vuelta vimos su cara de alivio, afortunadamente no era Mina, agradecí al cielo por eso y también pedí por la familia de aquella persona, nosotros estábamos felices de que no fuera Mina pero una familia estaba destrozada por encontrar a su ser querido muerto.

Los rescatistas siguieron trabajando el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche, tenían perros que se encontraban rastreando a las personas que faltaban, las cuales eran dos, supuestamente, Mina y un joven, un adolescente, se encontraba toda su familia y amigos acampando a pocos metros de nosotros esperando buenas noticias.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando nuevamente un intenso movimiento de los rescatistas nos puso en alerta, los perros ladraban insistentemente y los rescatistas que se encontraban descansando corrieron al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros, al parecer era un sobreviviente…

Tardaron casi dos horas cuando los rescatistas salieron del maltratado edificio con una camilla y sobre ella una persona, la llevaron a la ambulancia para darle los primeros auxilios, y al igual que la primera vez llamaron a un familiar para que reconociera a la persona rescatada.

Esta vez fui yo el encargado de reconocer a la persona. Me acerque lentamente, tenía miedo de que no fuera ella, había mucha gente a su alrededor que intentaba ayudarla, cuando me vieron llegar me hicieron un espacio para que pudiera acercarme, mi respiración se detuvo hasta que por fin pude verle la cara…

Era Mina, gracias Dios, gracias a ti Mina está viva.

-Mina estamos aquí contigo, se fuerte.-

Cuando los médicos escucharon mi confirmación se la llevaron enseguida al hospital, debía correr para avisarle a Nicolás y a Armand, estarán tan felices como yo lo estoy en estos momentos…

-Chicos, chicos.-

-Yaten qué ocurre.-

-Por qué lloras ¿?- Pregunto asustado Nicolás, con mis dedos toque mis mejillas y efectivamente estaba llorando, me seque las lágrimas bruscamente.

-No lo van a creer.-

-¿Es ella?- Pregunto Armand, estaba impaciente.

-Es ella, es ella, y está bien.- Ambos me miraron sorprendidos por un par de segundos y luego se abrazaron por largo rato.- Chicos debemos ir al hospital, tenemos que ir a buscarla.-

-Tienes razón vamos.-

Rápidamente nos dirigimos al lugar donde habían llevado a Mina, tenía tantas ganas de verla y abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amo, pero este no es el mejor momento, esperare a que toda esta tragedia haya pasado para por fin declararle mi amor a Mina, esta vez no dejare que el miedo al rechazo me gane, y si llegara a rechazarme la conquistare.

-Yaten nos han dado el permiso para entrar a ver a Mina.- Me dijo Nicolás.

-Al fin quiero verla…-

-Ya lo sé, entraremos los tres, el médico dijo que se encuentra bien por lo que creo que lo mejor será decirle enseguida lo que está ocurriendo con Sere.-

-¿Tú crees que será bueno eso para su recuperación?- Pregunto Armand.

-El médico me explico que está bastante bien, sólo un poco deshidratada, y tiene una fractura en su fémur pero no es nada grave por lo que es probable que le den el alta pronto, además que, ustedes conocen a Mina y saben que es capaz de matarnos si se entera por otro lado sobre lo que está sucediendo con su hermana.-

-Tienes razón, entremos de una vez.-

Entramos los tres juntos a la habitación, la vi sentada en la cama esperándonos, se veía bastante pálida y frágil pero aún así una sonrisa tenía dibujada en su cara.

-Chicos no puedo creer que estén aquí.- Nos dijo cuando llegamos a su lado.

-Mina no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos.- Dije.

-Lo siento, por un momento pensé que jamás saldría con vida de ahí.-

-Pero estas aquí con nosotros, ha sido un milagro Mina.-

-Yo también creo lo mismo Armand, esto fue un milagro.-

-Cómo te sientes ¿?- Pregunto Nicolás.

-Un poco adolorida pero bien, sólo quiero salir de aquí.-

-Descuida el médico dijo que te darían el alta pronto.-

-Entonces vayan a presionarlo para que me dejen salir de aquí, no quiero estar en esta ciudad.-

-En unos minutos iré a hablar con él para que te deje salir.- Lo único que quería era llevármela lejos de ésta ciudad.

-Mina hay un asunto delicado del que tenemos que hablar.-

-¿Qué sucede? Me asusta tu cara Nicolás.-

-El terremoto afecto a varias ciudades del país y hubo un tsunami, creemos que la mitad de Chile fue afectado.-

-¿Tsunami?... ¡Oh por Dios, Sere! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Sere?-

-Cálmate por favor, ella estuvo desaparecida pero ya apareció por eso hemos venido por ti, te necesita a su lado.-

-Qué más sucede, hay algo más lo sé.-

-Darien está desaparecido, la ola los arrastro a ambos y sólo hemos encontrado a Sere no hay rastros de Darien.- Dijo Nicolás con la voz quebrada.

-No puedo creerlo, Sere no puede vivir sin Darien, él es todo su mundo tienen que encontrarlo, por favor.-

-Lo haremos Mina, eso lo juro.- Finalizo solemnemente Nicolás.

El médico llego a la habitación de Mina y después de rogarle por varios minutos accedió a darle el alta, nos dejo muchas indicaciones y nos pidió que la cuidáramos, eso no es necesario pedirlo era obvio que la cuidaríamos, sobre todo cuando estemos todos juntos.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde emprendimos rumbo hacia Constitución, ahora sólo nos quedaba encontrar a Darien…

.

.

.

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, quería actualizar antes pero estoy en periodo de pruebas y de hecho en estos momentos debería estar estudiando, pero decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso para terminar de escribir y poder actualizar.

Agradezco a todas las chicas que siguen leyendo a pesar de los retrasos.

Me despido!

Muchos besos para todas y disfruten su fin de semana!


	19. Chapter 19

Holaa, hay alguien por estos lados? Espero que aún queden seguidoras de este fics, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y les aclaro que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi y la historia ha sido creada con mucho amor por mí.

**.**

MINA POV

Luego de que me dieron el alta comenzamos el camino de regreso a Constitución, teníamos que llegar pronto para ayudar en la búsqueda de Darien, intentamos llamar a Taiki pero aún es un poco difícil llamar a celulares. Armand no quiso acompañarnos dijo que quería cuidar lo poco y nada que quedaba de sus cosas, afortunadamente su casa no sufrió daños estructurales, sólo un saqueo se llevaron casi todas sus cosas…

A veces cierro los ojos y me veo atrapada entre los escombros, recuerdo cada momento, cada detalle como si aun estuviera enterrada en aquel edificio… No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, tal vez fueron horas o tal vez minutos, la verdad es que nunca lo sabré. Cuando desperté no logré asimilar enseguida todo lo que estaba pasando, me costó mucho darme cuenta de que todo lo se encontraba a mi alrededor alguna vez había sido mi hogar… Cuando por fin me di cuenta de todo lo que pasaba decidí que debía salir de ese lugar lo antes posible o en cualquier momento se me podían venir más escombros encima.

Intentaba moverme para escapar pero un bloque de cemento tenía atrapada una de mis piernas, cada cierto tiempo escuchaba ruidos y gritaba con la esperanza de que me escucharan pero luego el sonido se iba y con él mi esperanza, sentía mucha sed pero no había agua en ninguna parte pensé que con todo ese desastre podría haberse roto una cañería, así podría saciar mi sed pero todo estaba tan oscuro que me resultaba imposible ver más allá de mi mano. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño pero no podía dormir, tenía miedo de hacerlo, miedo de quedarme dormida y no volver a despertar…

Las horas pasaban y no me encontraban, para mí fue una eternidad atrapada en ese maldito edificio pero en realidad sólo fueron un par de días. Una suave caricia de Yaten me hace volver al presente, un presente tan desolador como mis días en aquel lugar, al menos ahora ya no estoy sola, estoy con mi familia y juntos podremos salir adelante…

SERENA POV

Estaba sentada en el jardín de mi hogar, bueno en lo que quedaba de él, me encontraba esperando a Taiki que nuevamente había salido en busca de Darien, fue entonces cuando lo vi aparecer con su perfecta sonrisa, era él, había vuelto.

-¡Darien!- Corrí hacia él sin importarme el dolor que sentía en mis piernas.

-Sere.- Me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Oh Darien, al fin has vuelto, te amo tanto…- Lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.

-Yo también te amo Sere, recuérdalo siempre, aunque no estemos juntos siempre te amare.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunte confundida, Darien me beso y luego comenzó a alejarse, cada vez estaba más lejos. Fue entonces cuando desperté, pase mis manos por mis mejillas que estaban húmedas, sólo fue un sueño…

No sé en qué momento comenzó esta pesadilla, hace un par de días mi vida era perfecta, estaba disfrutando de mi luna de miel con el hombre que amo, con el único hombre al que podría amar, en cambio ahora lo único que hago es rezar para que Darien aparezca sano y salvo, rezar para que pronto este a mi lado…

-Rei, dónde están Yaten y Nicolás ¿?- Pregunte cuando ella se sentó a mi lado, cada vez que me veía muy pensativa se acercaba para distraerme.

-No han venido…-

-Cuando estuve en el hospital creí escuchar sus voces, tal vez estaba soñando…-

-Sere hay otra cosa que debo decirte, pero necesito que mantengas la calma ¿Está bien?-

-Rei qué sucede ¿?- Ya me estaba asustando.- ¿Se trata de Darien?-

-No, es Mina.-

-Qué le sucede a mi hermana…-

-Yaten y Nicolás han ido en su busca, el terremoto también se sintió en Concepción.-

-Ella está bien ¿?- Por favor que este bien, no podría soportar otra mala noticia.

-No lo sé, hable con Nicolás ayer por la tarde, me dijo que… Me dijo…-

-¿Qué te dijo? Rei por favor dime.-

-El edificio de Mina está en el suelo, aún no han logrado rescatarla.-

-Cómo que está en el suelo, Rei qué quieres decir con que está en el suelo ¿?-

-Sere por favor cálmate.- En estos momentos se me estaba haciendo bastante difícil mantener la calma.- Nicolás me dijo que la estructura del edificio no soporto el terremoto, y ahora se encuentra en el suelo, al parecer Mina no logro salir, ella aún está dentro del edificio hay un equipo de rescate ahí, están haciendo todo lo posible por rescatarla.-

-No, no puede ser, Rei por favor dime que no es cierto, que todo esto no está pasando.-

-Tranquila Sere ya verás como todo se resuelve, y esto no será más que un triste recuerdo, Darien y Mina aparecerán vivos…-

-Oh Rei.- Sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, una angustia terrible por Darien y Mina, sólo deseaba que ellos estuvieran bien, pero todo indicaba que no sería así.

-Los vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes…-

Nos quedamos sentadas esperando a Taiki, no volvimos a hablar no quería seguir escuchando malas noticias, al menos no por hoy. Rei me tomo de la mano y ese simple gesto me hizo darme cuenta que no estoy sola, entre todos buscaremos a Darien y a Mina…

Media hora después de que el sol se ocultara apareció Taiki.

-Lo encontraste ¿?- Rei y yo nos acercamos a él.

-No… Lo siento.-

-No te disculpes.- Dijo Rei, podía ver en la cara de Taiki el sentimiento de culpabilidad por no traernos buenas noticias.

-Iré a buscarlo.-

-Sere no puedes ir, no es bueno en tu estado.-

-¿Mi estado? Dejen de decirme que por mi embarazo no puedo ir en busca de Darien, soporte la fuerza de tres olas no creo que caminar por la ciudad me afecte.- Grite.

-Sere es mejor que te quedes aquí, por tu salud mental.-

-No Taiki yo iré en busca de Darien, crees que no me afecta quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, me siento una inútil, he estado todo el día pensando que por mi culpa Darien está desaparecido, si tan sólo no lo hubiera hecho venir.-

-Sere no es tu culpa.- Rei se acerco para abrazarme pero me aleje.

-Todo es mi culpa, sólo mía.- Nuevamente estaba llorando.- Mi pobre Darien, él debería estar aquí y yo desaparecida, daría cualquier cosa por cambiar de lugar.-

-Sere no…-

-Debe tener frío, su ropa estaba mojada, a lo mejor ni siquiera ha comido, puede que este herido y yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada por ayudarlo.- Caí al suelo, la culpa me estaba matando, inmediatamente se acerco Taiki y se arrodillo a mi lado.

-Sere te prometo que lo encontraremos.- Rei permanecía a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, lágrimas descendían por su rostro.

-Por favor Taiki déjame ir a buscarlo, no puedo quedarme aquí mientras él está desaparecido, por favor.- Mis gritos se habían convertido en susurros.

-Está bien pero iremos mañana, es peligroso salir de noche.-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, mañana a primera hora saldremos los tres en busca de Darien y si nos quieres ayudar en la búsqueda tendrás que comenzar a comer.-

-No puedo, el solo pensar que Darien no tiene que comer me quita el hambre.-

-Te entiendo Sere pero necesitas energías para poder salir, y también lo debes hacer por ese bebe que crece en tu vientre, no puedes descuidarlo.-

-Está bien comeré, pero mañana saldré contigo en su búsqueda.-

-Así será.-

Taiki se encargo de hacer la comida mientras que Rei preparaba el lugar donde íbamos a dormir, habíamos decidido dormir al aire libre ya que la estructura de mi casa no se encontraba muy bien, y con todas las replicas que se seguían sintiendo lo mejor era dormir afuera.

A pesar de no tener hambre tuve que comer para que Taiki me dejara acompañarlo a buscar a Darien, cada vez que llevaba la comida a mi boca un sentimiento de culpa me embargaba, ya han pasado casi cinco días y no he tenido noticias a mi querido Darien, a lo mejor no ha probado bocado alguno eso lo pondrá más débil…

Era muy tarde cuando decidimos que ya era hora de dormir, Taiki hizo una pequeña fogata cerca del lugar donde dormiríamos Rei y yo nos recostamos sobre uno de los colchones que habíamos logrado sacar de una de las habitaciones, Taiki no quiso acostarse nos dijo que iría a buscar unas cuantas tablas para que no se apagara la fogata, pero yo sé que él tampoco puede dormir, se siente culpable por no traernos buenas noticias.

Aún no estaba completamente de día cuando decidí levantarme, intente dormir Rei tenía razón cuando me decía que necesitaba descansar pero por más que intente dormir no pude hacerlo, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía a Darien, a Darien sufriendo, a Darien siendo arrastrado por las olas…

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Taiki, no sabías que estabas aquí.- Taiki se acerco y seco mis lágrimas.

-Acabo de llegar, intente llamar Nicolás pero no logré comunicarme al parecer son ellos los que no tienen señal.-

-Mina, mi pobre hermana.-

-Tranquila Sere ella estará bien, Yaten se encargara de traerla sana y salva.-

-No puedo estar tranquila Taiki, mi esposo y mi hermana están desaparecidos, no puedo estar tranquila así como tú no lo estas, aparentas ser fuerte que toda esta situación no te afecta tanto, pero sé que te afecta de igual manera que Rei y a Mi.-

-Yo estoy aquí para cuidarlas mientras sea el único hombre aquí no puedo demostrar debilidad, tengo la sensación que si lo hago todo se vendrá abajo…-

-No tengas miedo de llorar frente a nosotras, mostrarnos débil frente al resto debe ser lo último de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos en estos momentos.-

-Lo sé, lo sé.- La voz de Taiki se quebró.- Es sólo que no sé en qué momento nuestras vidas cambiaron tanto, Darien es como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo…- Suspiro.- Siento lo mismo que tú que soy un inútil, a pesar de haber viajado cientos de kilómetros para ayudarlos no he podido hacerlo.

-No eres un inútil, tú me encontraste, tú me ayudaste, tú has recorrido toda la ciudad buscando a Darien, en cambio yo, yo no he hecho nada por él, yo que digo amarlo con locura no he sido capaz de ir en su búsqueda.- Alce un poco la voz.

-No lo has hecho porque yo no te he dejado pero hoy me acompañarás, Sere sé que lo he dicho muchas veces pero te lo vuelvo a repetir no descansaré hasta encontrar a Darien, lo juro…

NICOLAS POV

Luego de muchas horas de incertidumbre en las que no sabíamos si Mina estaba viva o muerta la gente especializada en este tipo de catástrofes logro encontrarla con vida, estaba herida, fractura de fémur, más adelante tendría que asistir a terapias para recuperar la movilidad de su pierna, afortunadamente no era nada de riesgo vital, claro que lo más importante es que estaba viva…

Ahora nos dirigimos de nuevo a Constitución tenemos que continuar con las búsqueda de Darien, intente llamar varias veces a Taiki para darle las buenas noticias sobre Mina pero el teléfono estaba muerto, no teníamos señal y la batería estaba a punto de acabarse es por eso que tratábamos de ir lo más rápido posible, bueno lo más rápido que el camino permitía.

Tenía ganas de hablar con Rei, saber cómo está, a lo mejor ya encontraron a Darien y ahora están con él, una noticia como esa sería maravillosa, podríamos volver a nuestro hogar y entre todos lo que no vivimos esta tragedia ayudar a olvidar a los que si, y sobre todo cuidar de Sere hasta que nazca nuestro primer sobrino, conociendo a Rei estoy seguro que será la tía más consentidora de todas, le comprará miles de regalos y va a hacer todo lo posible por pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con el nuevo integrante de la familia y después con el tiempo a ella le darán ganas de tener un bebe…

Por un momento me pierdo en mis pensamientos imaginando a la bella familia que tendremos en el futuro, sólo soy consciente de la realidad luego de escuchar un sollozo por parte de Mina, la pobre es acosada en sueños por recuerdos de lo vivido aquella noche…

SERENA POV

Luego de tomar un pequeño desayuno Rei, Taiki y yo fuimos en busca de Darien, la primera parte a la que fuimos fue donde me encontraron los pescadores, no éramos los únicos buscando, mucha gente buscaba a su familiares madres, padres, hijos, hermanos y esposos…

Decidimos separarnos para demorarnos menos en la búsqueda, mientras camino me doy cuenta del por qué Taiki no quería que viniera, el panorama es realmente desolador, nada es como recuerdo lo único que se ven son escombros, las pequeñas casas que se encontraban en esta parte no lograron resistir la fuerza de las olas del mar, lo único que logró resistir fueron los árboles más grandes y antiguos.

Al darme cuenta que Darien no se ve por ningún lado comienzo a buscar entre medio de los escombros, hago a un lado tablas, ramas de árboles y todo lo que se encuentra en mi camino, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Darien entre medio de tanta basura, ayer nos enteramos que habían rescatado a dos personas vivas que estaban sepultadas por los escombros.

Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que comenzamos nuestra búsqueda y no había ni un rastro de Darien, sé que Darien está vivo y está esperando por mí, esperando que lo encuentre pero no sé dónde buscar, no sé dónde encontrarlo.

Seguí con mi búsqueda hasta que algo llamo mi atención, me acerque y retire una gran rama de árbol, fue entonces cuando vi algo que desearía no haber visto nunca.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Oh por Dios esto no puede ser real!- Me agache y tome una de sus manos, estaba fría, acerque mi dedo índice a su cuello en busca de pulso, no habían pulsaciones, acerque mi oído a su pecho y no habían latidos.

-¡Taiki! ¡Taiki!- Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.- ¡No puedes estar muerto! ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTO!- Me derrumbe en su pecho y llore…

.

.

.

Hola, les gusto o no? La verdad es que me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, es difícil ponerse en esa situación, en la que no sabes nada de tus familiares, si están vivos o muertos, mi hermano y primo estuvieron mucho tiempo desaparecidos.

Por ahí me preguntaron de dónde era y cómo es que sabía tanto de ésta tragedia, yo soy de Chile (Para las que no sabían) mi historia es parecida a la de Lita, luego de todo lo ocurrido me encontraba sólo con mi hermana y mi mamá, decidimos ir a descansar un rato, fueron como dos horas de tranquilidad hasta que el teléfono nos despertó, nos llamaban para decirnos que la casa donde vivía mi familia de Curicó se encontraba en el suelo y que lamentablemente tres personas estaban muertas… Ya se van a cumplir tres años y la herida aún no cierra, es por eso que decidí escribir esta historia como una especie de terapia, y vaya que me ha ayudado sobre todo cuando leo sus lindos reviews, sé que muchas revivieron lo ocurrido aquel día y eso me gusta porque, creo, que significa que la historia está cumpliendo su objetivo (=

Tratare de actualizar pronto, tengo que aprovechar que la señorita inspiración ha vuelto… No sé muy bien cuántos capítulos quedan, aún no lo decido, pero si sé que no quedan muchos, no quisiera alargar tanto la historia para que no pierda la esencia!

Con respecto a ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Yo creo que actualizare pronto, la verdad es que no tengo nada escrito del capítulo que viene pero pretendo ponerme a trabajar mañana mismo en él.

Muchas gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y de comentar, me hacen muy feliz (=

A las que quieran agregarme a facebook para que conversemos un ratito o para presionarme para que actualice pronto lo pueden hacer, búsquenme por el nombre de Cata Chiba!

Y antes de finalizar quería desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a nuestra queridaUsagi Brouillard, a mí parecer, una de las mejores escritoras de fics!

Nos leemos pronto, mil besos para todas y que tengan lindos días!


	20. Chapter 20

**Holaa aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y les aclaro que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi y la historia ha sido creada con mucho amor por mí.**

**Nos leemos más abajo!**

**.**

REI POV

Se me parte el corazón en mil pedazos cada vez que veo a Sere, está tan triste y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, me acerco a ella cada vez que la veo muy pensativa ya que estoy segura que está pensando en que es su culpa que Darien hoy este desaparecido.

Me gustaría hacer algo por ella pero no sé qué hacer, Serena es como la hermana que nunca tuve, desde el día en que Darien la llevo a casa por primera vez nos hicimos amigas, con el tiempo la fui conociendo más y fue cuando supe que no habría otra mujer que pudiera amar tanto a mi hermano como Serena… Sin él ella no podría vivir, es por eso que debemos encontrarlo, y pronto antes que Sere comience a enfermarse.

Taiki prometió que mañana podríamos ir los tres en búsqueda de mi hermano, eso tranquilizo un poco a Sere así que decidimos que lo mejor era ir a dormir, mañana sin dudas sería un día muy largo.

Sere y yo nos acostamos, Taiki invento una excusa para no hacerlo, intente dormir pero no podía, habían pasado varias horas y yo me encontraba en la misma situación, claro que no era la única, sentí a Sere que tampoco podía dormir quise hablarle, decirle algo que la tranquilizará pero nada de lo que diga la hará sentir mejor…

Mucho rato después logre quedarme dormida, al despertar me encontraba sola Sere ya no estaba a mi lado.

Luego de tomar desayuno fuimos en búsqueda de mi hermano, nos separamos para poder optimizar el tiempo, cuando me quede sola una extraña sensación se apodero de mi, tuve miedo de no volver a ver a mi hermano.

Ya habían pasado más de cinco horas y ni rastros de Darien, estaba muy cansada y tenía sed, mucha sed, entonces pensé en mi hermano él debe estar mucho peor que yo, saqué fuerzas de no sé dónde y seguí buscando, estaba muy concentrada pero los gritos de Sere me hicieron volver a la realidad.

Cuando escuche sus gritos me asuste mucho, comencé a correr pero me encontraba muy lejos, no entendía muy bien que decía hasta que logre acercarme lo suficiente.

-¡Taiki! ¡Taiki!- Vi a Taiki que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.- ¡No puedes estar muerto! ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTO!- En ese momento todo tipo de esperanza murió en mí.

MINA POV

Habíamos llegado hace un rato a casa y no había nadie, seguramente están buscando a Darien en el pueblo. Yaten puso un par de frazadas sobre un colchón para que yo pudiera estar ahí, no podía mover mi pierna por lo que tendría que estar sentada todo el tiempo, cuando tuvo todo listo llego a mi lado y me tomo en brazos para llevarme al lugar que sería mi mejor amigo durante estos días.

Yaten y Nicolás comenzaron a preparar algo para comer, los tres estábamos muertos de hambre, mientras yo me quedaba aquí sentada sin hacer nada más que mirar lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, me dio pena verlo tan destruido, en esa casa había pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida, viví junto a mi hermana y mis padres, mis padres construyeron su hogar con mucho esfuerzo y ahora está en estas condiciones, al menos soporto mucho más que mi departamento.

-No llores Mina.- Se acerco Yaten y me seco las lágrimas que descendían por mi mejilla.

-No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Se sentó a mi lado

-Es sólo que me dio un poco de pena ver la casa de mis padres en ese estado.-

-No te preocupes cuando todo esto pase y encontremos a Darien la arreglaremos y dejaremos como estaba.-

-Que tonta soy tu hermano está desaparecido y yo estoy llorando por una casa.-

-No eres tonta Mina.- Acaricio mi cabello.- Cuando llegamos y vi la casa en estas condiciones me dio mucha pena, inmediatamente se me vinieron imágenes de la boda de Sere y Darien, en tan poco tiempo cambiaron tantas cosas.-

-Demasiadas cosas, y cómo estás por lo de Darien, no me has comentado nada de él.-

-Cuando no encontrábamos ni a Sere ni a mi hermano tuve mucho miedo, después apareció Sere y volví a tener esperanzas pero ahora, en estos momentos, sólo me siento feliz porque tú estás aquí con nosotros, sé que encontraremos pronto a Darien, estoy seguro.-

-Yo quisiera ser tan optimista pero es difícil después de todo lo que hemos visto.-

-Mina, tú deberías ser la más optimista de todos.- Me reto.- Lograste sobrevivir, lograste salir con vida de ese edificio, no cualquiera lo cuenta, lo tuyo fue un milagro…-

-Creo que tienes razón, debo tener fe en que Darien aparecerá, y tiene que aparecer de lo contrario Sere morirá de pena…-

TAIKI POV

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, ya han pasado un par de días desde que ocurrió la tragedia y aún no tenemos rastros de Darien, quiero tener fe en que lo encontraremos pero cada segundo que pasa se nos hace más difícil la tarea de encontrarlo con vida.

Dios por favor no permitas que nada malo le pase, sé que gracias a ti lo encontraremos con vida…

-¡Taiki! ¡Taiki!- Escuche a Serena gritar, no reaccione enseguida, cuando volvió a gritar comencé a correr hacia ella, algo había encontrado… Cuando estuve cerca la vi en el suelo con una persona en sus brazos.- ¡Por favor no puedes estar muerto!- Inevitablemente comencé a llorar.

SERENA POV

-¡Por favor no puedes estar muerto!- Susurre.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

Me quede ahí abrazando su cuerpo, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, volver a aquellos días donde todo era perfecto, donde sólo existía felicidad en mi vida.

-Sere, ¡Sere!- Escuche a Taiki hablar a mis espaldas.

-Está muerto.-

-Ven, vamos a llevarlo a otro lugar.- Puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Cuando lo encontré imagine a Darien en las mismas condiciones, yo no.- Suspire.- No podría soportar eso.-

-Sere yo sé que él está vivo, lo encontraremos.- La voz de Taiki ya no se oía tan segura como antes.

-Él es Seiya… Lo conozco hace muchos años… La última vez que lo vi fue antes del tsunami, él iba en busca de su madre quedamos en encontrarnos en algún lugar seguro, no alcanzó a salvarse.-

-Tranquila Sere…-

-Tenemos que avisarle a su madre, seguramente lo está buscando, ella es una mujer de edad avanzada, esto la va a destruir.-

-Le avisaremos, yo mismo iré por ella, pero primero debemos llevarnos a Seiya, déjame llevarlo al hospital deben declarar su muerte.- Aún lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

-Está bien.- Lentamente me fui separando de él.- Lo siento tanto Seiya…- Acaricie su mejilla por última vez y me puse de pie en ese momento llego Rei.

-¿Quién es? ¿Es Darien?- Rei lloraba y se veía muy agitada, seguramente corrió hasta llegar aquí.

-No Rei, no es él.-

-Iremos al hospital Rei a entregar el cuerpo, tú y Sere se quedaran ahí yo iré en busca de la madre de Seiya para darle las malas noticias.-

-Gracias Taiki, gracias.-

-No agradezcas Sere, es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

Taiki tomo en brazos el cuerpo de Seiya y comenzamos a caminar, Rei pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, yo sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, han sido demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo y aún no sé nada de mi adorado Darien, y mi hermanita, sólo deseo que estén bien.

Mientras caminábamos iba mirando el cuerpo de Seiya, se veía muy maltratado quizás por cuantas cosas paso antes de morir, sólo espero que no haya sufrido mucho… Recuerdo lo alegre que era, siempre lograba hacerme sonreír no importaba si tenía o no problemas él siempre tenía una sonrisa para el resto, no fue el mejor novio del mundo, el mejor para mí siempre será mi Darien, pero era un perfecto amigo, él no merecía esto, no lo merecía.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Taiki se encargo de hacer todo, yo no tenía cabeza para hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y Rei lloraba conmigo.

-Sere.- Taiki se acerco y tomo mis manos.

-Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar que declaren la muerte de Seiya, tú y Rei se quedaran aquí mientras yo voy en busca de su madre, no te molesta quedarte aquí ¿?-

-Vete tranquilo Taiki, yo me quedare con Sere haciéndole compañía.-

-Está bien, volveré pronto.-

Taiki se fue dejándonos a Rei y a mí en el hospital, había más gente que se encontraba en la misma situación que nosotras, esperando que les entregaran los cuerpos de sus seres queridos y otros en búsqueda de ellos, sé que debería estar buscando a Darien pero ya no tengo fuerzas para salir, quiero salir y no regresar si no es con Darien a mi lado pero creo que ya me está pasando la cuenta el no haber dormido y comido adecuadamente los últimos días, siento mis ojos pesados y lentamente se empiezan a cerrar.

-Sere.- Escuche a Rei hablarme pero no quería abrir mis ojos, quería dormir para siempre. Luego de un rato, en el cual logré descansar decidí que ya era hora de despertar.

-¿Rei?-

-Sere cómo te sientes ¿?-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Te desmayaste, una enfermera me ayudo a traerte a una habitación.-

-Estoy cansada.-

-Es porque no te has alimentado bien, debes cuidarte más Sere, sé que es difícil hacerlo en esta situación pero ahora otra vida depende de ti.-

-Cómo está el bebé, le paso algo ¿?- Me asuste, no me perdonaría si algo le pasa a mi bebé por mi culpa, tiene que estar sano para cuando encontremos a su padre se pondrá tan feliz cuando se entere.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, el doctor dijo que estas bien pero tendrás que permanecer en reposo.-

-¿En reposo? No puedo, debo seguir con la búsqueda.-

- No puedes Sere.-

-Pero Rei.- La interrumpí.

-Pero nada Sere, debes guardar reposo.- Alzo su voz.- Debes cuidarte para cuando aparezca mi hermano.-

-Rei tú no sabes lo que siento, yo no puedo vivir sin Darien debo seguir buscando.-

-Claro que sé lo que sientes, es mi hermano el que está desaparecido he pasado toda mi vida a su lado, yo también estoy sufriendo por todo lo que está pasando.- Ella había comenzado a llorar y no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

-Rei, todo esto es mi culpa.-

-Deja de decir que es tu culpa, no es tu culpa que justo esa noche el mar arrasara con todo, podría apostar que fue idea de Darien el que fueran a ayudar a la gente.-

-Fue idea de él.- Dije después de unos segundos de silencio.- Me quería llevar al hospital mientras él ayudaba, yo no quería dejarlo ir solo por eso lo acompañe.-

-Sere tienes que entender que debes descansar, relajarte y pensar en otra cosa.-

-Es que no puedo.- Dije llorando.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero inténtalo por mi sobrino o sobrina, Darien jamás nos perdonaría si algo le pasa porque no fuimos capaces de cuidarte.-

-Rei ustedes han hecho todo lo que está en sus manos para cuidarme pero si no lo encontramos yo... No sé qué haría sin él…-

-Lo encontraremos Sere, no pierdas la fe.-

-Cómo lo haces tú para no perder la fe ¿?-

-Hace un momento la había perdido.-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando escuche que llamabas a Taiki tuve miedo, me fui acercando y cuando te vi abrazando un cuerpo inmediatamente pensé en Darien, pensé que era él, en ese momento perdí toda esperanza pero después ustedes me dijeron que no era él… Me siento tan mala.-

-Tú no eres mala Rei, por qué dices eso ¿?-

-Porque cuando vi que era tu amigo Seiya me sentí feliz, feliz porque no era mi hermano.- Tapo su cara con amabas manos y comenzó a llorar con más ganas.

-No Rei no eres mala, ven acércate.- Ella se acerco hasta mi cama y yo tomé sus manos.- Yo también me sentí feliz porque no era Darien pero no por eso eres mala, después me vino toda la pena por Seiya, pero en ese momento me sentí aliviada.-

-Sere te prometo que encontraremos a Darien.- Abrace muy fuerte a Rei, ella también estaba sufriendo y merecía que alguien le dijera que todo saldría bien.

TAIKI POV

Ya no puedo seguir dando malas noticias, tengo que llamar a Nicolás para saber si ya encontraron a Mina, tal vez si le digo a Sere que la encontraron se pondrá feliz y olvidará lo otro que le tengo que decir…

No puede ser que la madre de Seiya también este muerta, cómo se lo diré a Sere, cómo le digo para que no siga perdiendo la esperanza, por favor Dios necesito buenas noticias.

Camine hasta la casa de Serena en busca de algo que me abrigara, ya estaba anocheciendo y comenzaba a hacer frío, cuando estuve cerca me di cuenta que había más gente en el lugar, me apresure y fue cuando vi a las tres personas que estaban ahí.

-¡Mina, Yaten, Nicolás!- El primero en acercarse fue Nicolás.

-¡Taiki! Qué alegría verte- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Qué bueno que ya estén aquí.- Fui a abrazar a mi hermano y luego a Mina.

-Mina no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte aquí.- Era tanta la felicidad de ver a los tres que comencé a llorar.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz, pero dime dónde está mi hermana y Darien ¿?-

-Aún no encontramos a Darien.- Dije triste.- Sere está con Rei en el hospital.-

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- Pregunto Nicolás.

-No, encontramos a su amigo Seiya, estamos esperando que declaren su muerte.-

-¡Oh Seiya! No lo puedo creer.- Mina se llevo amabas manos a su pecho.

-Sere está un poco shockeada, Nicolás acompañe tú al hospital, Yaten y Mina se quedaran aquí.-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después.- Ambos nos fuimos en busca de las chicas.

-Nicolás creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar a Darien entre los muertos…-

.

Hola! Otro capítulo más listo, sé que varias creyeron que el cuerpo que Serena había encontrado pertenecía a Darien pero no fue así, el cuerpo era de Seiya, la verdad es que me dolió un poco matarlo, pero sólo un poco, ese día se perdieron muchas vidas por culpa de algún irresponsable que decidió quitar la alerta de tsunami, murieron personas que aún no debían hacerlo, personas buenas, hijos, padres, hermanos, amigos, por eso decidí que Seiya debía morir, sé que a Serena le ha tocado duro pero la realidad fue mucho peor, sé que algunas personas sufrieron mucho más que ella… Y bueno con respecto a Darien, como dije en facebook el futuro de Darien ya está escrito no voy a adelantar si vive o muere pero ya muy pronto al fin se sabrá qué sucedió con él…

Agradezco a todas las personas por seguir leyendo mi historia ahora voy a responder sus reviews (=

Yesqui2000 : La pobre Serena aún no sabe que su hermana está en la misma ciudad pero ya queda poco para que se reencuentren.

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Y el cuerpo no era el de Darien, era el de un conocido, demasiado conocido para todas nosotras /:

Vere Canedo: Holaaa, muchas gracias por leer mi historia te doy la bienvenida, espero que ya estés leyendo este capítulo, y todas las criticas son muy bien aceptadas!

Emilia-Romagna: Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia, intento escribir lo más cercano a la realidad de aquel día y cuando me dicen que sintieron lo mismo me alegra… Espero que sigas leyendo la historia!

De nuevo muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, comentan y agregan a sus favoritos, para las que quieran hablar más me pueden agregar a facebook, mi nombre es Cata Chiba.

Que tengan lindos días, besos!


End file.
